


Brand New Story

by edelmaier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love Triangles, Mutual Pining, Post-Time Skip, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelmaier/pseuds/edelmaier
Summary: Nishimura Yua has to take her nephew to his first rep practice with the Tohoku Tigers at Shiratorizawa Academy. Ushijima Wakatoshi is filling in for the assistant coach on said team.She's recovering from a nasty breakup and he's reeling from a stunning finals loss against the Jackals.Yua's drawn to his composure and honesty.Wakatoshi finds her warmth and tenacity intriguing.It's the start of a Brand New Story; can they heal from past hurts and endure new challenges in order to help each other trust and love again?
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Original Character(s), Ushijima Wakatoshi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 63
Collections: oc self insertSI





	1. NEW TERRITORY

**Author's Note:**

> It's been nearly a month since the Schweiden Adlers lost to the MSBY Black Jackals in the V.League finals. Wakatoshi is reflecting on his performance when he receives an interesting proposal from his old coach.

**Pain is a necessary investment for progress.**

**D Smoke | Last Supper**

Wakatoshi’s morning jog was hard. Physically, he could have easily run for another ten kilometres, but his mind kept pulling him back to the safety and warmth of his unmade bed. Annoyed that a steady and peaceful rhythm was out of his reach, he grudgingly circled back to his complex. But by the time he made it up the steps to his apartment, he was breathing hard.

Looks like he needed more rest after all.

Before going in, Wakatoshi took note of the nearly empty bowls of kibble and water beside his front door. He needed to refill them soon. There were several stray cats in the neighbourhood, and he always tried to feed as many as he could while he was home. They gravitated to him when he first moved in, which he thought odd because he didn’t have any experience with cats, or any animals, as a child. He enjoyed their company, though, as they were independent and showed affection once a bond was formed. He wasn’t the easiest person to interact with, so he appreciated the simplicity of his relationship with them.

Sighing, he unzipped his sweater and tossed it absently on the dark green counter top. The apartment was bigger than initially wanted, but his mother insisted that he’d regret it if he chose something smaller. She said that it was always good to have extra room in case people came over. He wanted to tell her that he wouldn’t have much time to entertain considering he would be on the road for games. However, when he realized the extra space would mean that she would always be comfortable during visits, he quickly put an offer in for the apartment.

The troublesome feeling of guilt tugged at him as he thought of his mother. He hadn’t spoken to her in a few weeks. Not since the Adlers loss to the Jackals in the V.League finals. Actually, he needed to touch base with several people in addition to her. Leaning against the counter, he thumbed through his phone until his messages popped up.

20 unread texts stared at him earnestly. The latest one was from Kageyama-kun.

**_We should practice soon. Let me know when you’re free._ **

No apologies or words of comfort. He appreciated that. It seemed that Kageyama had already cut his losses and was getting ready for next season. He only knew of a few people that bounced back that quickly; Kageyama’s stubbornness and adaptability was an invaluable asset on the court.

The next message was from Romero-san.

**_Hey, Lefty. Drinks on me next time._ **

Wakatoshi wasn’t a huge drinker, but he enjoyed spending time with Romero. He was supportive and sociable, traits that he hoped would come easier to him one day.

Tendou-kun was next.

**_Don’t get too down, Toshi-kun! I’ll buy you all the Hayashi rice you want the next time I’m in Sendai._ **

That made him chuckle. Tendou must be really worried about him if he was willing to take a break from his chocolatier apprenticeship just go out for dinner in their hometown.

The rest of the messages were of a similar nature. Sympathies and offers to hang out when he was available. People were genuinely concerned for him, and he was grateful. He hoped he didn’t worry his them too much with his lack of response.  
Normally, he responded to any messages immediately, but he wanted a bit of peace after a long season. A month, however, was pushing it. After downing a glass of orange juice, he decided to respond to them methodically after a short nap and a hot shower. He flopped ungracefully on the couch and stretched his long legs out, calves protesting slightly at the movement.

Wakatoshi closed his eyes and hoped sleep would come, but his thoughts were pulled back to the final set against the Jackals. Everyone knew the match would be a close one. The players on both teams were talented, competitive, and exceedingly stubborn. The Adlers had been the champions for the last three years, but the Jackals were eager to claim that title for themselves. Once the team found out who their opponents were, they prepared to play hard through all five sets.

Because the Jackals would do the same.

Wakatoshi was more than excited for the match, as he always relished the chance to play the best of his contemporaries. He was especially looking forward to paying Hinata back for snatching his last chance to go to the Spring Tournament seven years ago. Wakatoshi couldn’t wait to test the redhead’s newfound skills against his own. They had both evolved into formidable players since their last encounter.

But the Jackals still surprised him, despite having played them twice during the regular season. He had spent hours analyzing their strengths, weaknesses, and overall playing style. The Adlers were deadly in their precision and technical prowess, but the Jackals matched that with their unpredictability and tenacity. Miya’s charisma leant itself well to his unconventional spikers. Bokuto, Sakusa, and Hinata were the personification of baseless confidence and relentless determination. Wakatoshi’s most disliked traits.

The Adlers won the first two sets: 25-22 and 25-23.

The coaching staff was fairly confident that they team would take the final set and the match itself, with his, Houshiumi’s, and Romero’s spikes at textbook perfection. But Wakatoshi knew better. From across the court, he felt the energy shift in the Jackals’ team huddle. He could tell Hinata was rallying his team with some choice words; Bokuto was getting worked up, along with Sakusa. They weren’t going out quietly, and frankly, Wakatoshi would’ve been disappointed if they didn’t put up a fight.

The Jackals took the next two sets: 28-26 and 25-23.

Like most players Wakatoshi didn’t like being pushed to the fifth set, as switching courts halfway could effectively kill any hard-earned momentum. He scored the first few points of the set, connecting with Kageyama’s tosses like he always did. But a feeling a dread crept to the front of his mind once he felt that shift of energy again.

It started with Hinata and quickly spread to the rest of his team. The time he spent with Oikawa in Brazil had changed him. He was faster, smarter, and even more fearless than the first time they played. Wakatoshi had to stop himself from admiring his skill and presence. Miya had a grin on his face every time he set to the redhead. Few setters had the chance to work with a wing spiker like Hinata.

The Jackals disrupted the flow of the game with two hard volleys to the back corners of the court on the second hit. The placement confused the back-line players because the ball’s trajectory was on that razor-thin line of in and out. Indecision cost them two crucial points. Then, Sakusa forced him to dig for a few a tips that were _just_ outside of his reach.

And shockingly, he was forced to tip when he realized that he couldn’t power his way through an impenetrable three-man block. It was sloppy and picked up with ease by the libero. This was new territory for him, and he normally wouldn’t have minded, but the unforgiving pace of the fifth set didn’t allow him enough time to adjust to their tactics.

The Jackals won the final set. 25-23. Hinata’s final kill blasted through a hole through his, Sokolov’s, and Romero’s outstretched arms.

Wakatoshi had never been one to dwell on the past, but he couldn’t help but remember his final loss against Karasuno seven years ago. He looked over at Hinata, who was currently dog-piled under his teammates and coaching staff. Their celebration was drowned out by the roaring and unruly crowd, shocked at the defeat of the defending champions.

The little redhead managed to best him again.

No. He was the Little Giant now.

Wakatoshi was still recovering from the outcome when Romero gently nudged his shoulder and said it was time to line up. The man’s darkly stubbled face was sweaty and flushed, probably not unlike his own. But he gave him a solid _thump_ on his back and complimented his spikes before walking past, and it was all Wakatoshi could do to hold his head up high and line up with the rest of the team.

 _That was a month ago,_ he thought angrily, resting his forearm over his eyes. The pressure was somewhat comforting. _Move on._ He hated that he was still dwelling on this loss. That wasn’t like him. He felt out of place for the last month, unsure of how to process his feelings. He hated that even more. Why? He was already a champion, so why was this loss different? Was it because he failed in his duty as the Adlers’ Ace?

Or was it because Hinata beat him again?

His last coherent thought before he finally drifted off to sleep was a fierce promise that he would continue to push forward and improve.

No matter what stood in his way.

~

**_Riiiiing. Riiiiing. Riiiiing. Riiiiiii—_ **

Wakatoshi turned over, causing the phone on his chest to fall face down onto the floor. The loud thud brought him back to reality. He rubbed his eyes gently with the heel of his hand. How long had he slept? And who was calling him? He briefly considered ignoring the call, but then remembered his decision to reach out to people again. Might as well start now. But by the time he reached his phone, the ringing had stopped. His brow furrowed when he saw the name pop up for the missed call.

**SAITOU-SENSEI.**

Curious, Wakatoshi sat up and pressed the call button.

“Hello?”

“Saitou-sensei, it’s Wakatoshi. I’m sorry I missed your call.” He smiled when the warm, familiar voice echoed in his ear.

“Oh, not to worry! I’m sure you wanted some peace and quiet after a busy season.”

“Yes,” he stated, leaning back on the plush cushions. “It’s good to be home.”

The excitement in his coach’s voice was instant. “Ah, I was hoping you’d say that! I know it’s last minute, but would you be interested in helping me coach a middle school rep team on Saturday?”

“Coach?” He echoed. Saturday was two days away.

“Just for this Saturday,” his sensei clarified. “My assistant is sick and having an extra pair of hands at practice is never a bad thing.”

Wakatoshi nodded in agreement. Having two coaches was always a benefit to the players. He learned as much from Saitou-sensei as he did Washijiou-sensei during his time at Shiratorizawa. “Where are you holding practice?”

He could hear the smile in sensei’s voice. “Home court. Shiratorizawa Academy. It’s from 1 to 4 in the afternoon.”

Wakatoshi’s eyes widened. He was already going to say yes because it was Saitou-sensei asking, but that solidified his decision. “If it’s acceptable, I’d like to be there at 11 to warm up. I haven’t played in a month.” He paused and tried to think of another way to help. “I can set the net up as well.”

“That would be great because I don’t have a manager yet.” Sensei sounded relieved. “I was planning on coming early and doing it myself, but I’m in Tokyo until Saturday morning.”

Wakatoshi shook his head. It wouldn’t take long for sensei’s young team to realize how lucky they were to have him as a coach. He was always willing to do everything to ensure everyone would have a good experience. “Please leave it to me.”

“You’re still reliable as ever, Wakatoshi-kun. I’ll take you out for dinner as a thank you.”

Wakatoshi’s ears grew hot. He never expected anything in return for helping. “T-that’s not necessary, sensei,” he murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. “This is the least I can do for the years you spent coaching me.”

“Ah, now you’re embarrassing me!” Sensei’s laugh was infectious. “It was a joy to help you grow into the player you are now. You played a hell of a game last month.”

Wakatoshi’s fingers tightened over his phone. Did he really play his absolute best? If he did, it still wasn’t enough to win against Hinata and—

“Don’t be too hard on yourself.”

Sensei’s steady voice effectively cut through Wakatoshi’s negative thoughts and insecurities. “I know you hate losing.” The smile returned to his tone. “But when you do, there’s no shame in losing to the best of them. It just happened to be the Jackals that day.”

Wakatoshi swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He didn’t realize how much he needed to be reassured that losing didn’t mean he was inadequate or lacking. He was just used to shouldering the burdens and pressure that came with being a top player. Not to mention the high expectations he set for himself. But that left no room for failure, and it was exhausting.

“Besides, you love playing more than you hate losing, right?” His sensei sounded hopeful, imploring. “I’m sure you’ll feel better once you get back on the court.”

Wakatoshi’s eyes widened. His love for volleyball was lost in the wake of self-pity. Suddenly, Saturday couldn’t come fast enough. He missed practicing until his arms and hands were red. He missed the satisfaction of hearing the ball land in the opponent’s court after a spike or a tip. And he missed growing and learning with his teammates.

“I-I’m looking forward to it,” Wakatoshi said softly. “Thank you, Saitou-sensei.” He still wasn’t the best at expressing his feelings, but he knew that sensei understood him enough to understand that he was grateful for the words of encouragement.

“Hey, now! You’re a coach now too, Ushijima-sensei. Get used to it. You’ll be hearing it a lot from the players on Saturday.”

Wakatoshi frowned. He was only filling in and didn’t deserve that distinction. “But it’s only for the day—”

His sensei laughed again. “Well, that still counts! I’ll see you on Saturday.”

“Goodbye, sensei.”

Wakatoshi placed his phone on the coffee table. The heaviness he felt in his chest throughout the last month was gone. Instead, he felt restless. Just like all the other times he took on a new challenge. It had been a long time since he trained anyone. Perhaps he could show these young players that falling short of a goal wasn’t the end of the world. And that having a solid support system was essential to growing as an individual and as a player. After embracing his newfound insights, a smile threatened split his face in two.

He was definitely getting into it.


	2. FAMILIARITY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yua's well-earned vacation starts with breakfast at her favourite cousin's house. But her habit of being early brings her face-to-face with a certain left-handed wing spiker.

**If you don't like where you are, change it.**

**Jim Rohn**

**SATURDAY, 7:33 A.M.**

_I could get used to this._

Nishimura Yua fully intended to go _into_ Tetsuya’s house to have breakfast. But she was currently leaning against the roof of her car, chin resting comfortably between her hands. The sun was out, a light, crisp breeze swept through the ends of her long, ink-black hair. And the temperature was steady at a cool, but comfortable fourteen degrees Celsius. All signs to the start of a good vacation.

_Oh, I could definitely get used to this._

It was hard to describe spring in Sendai. “Beautiful" wasn’t enough to describe how beautiful the city really was. She had as few weeks off until the renovations at Peak 1’s new event management office were finished. A picnic in Mikamine was definitely in order; Amaya would join her in a heartbeat. Or they take a trip to Shiroishi with the kids. Yua loved how quiet it was along the riverside.

After everything that happened in Tokyo, she needed peace in her life right now.

Yua shook her head; it was too early for her mind wander into unsavoury places. Tetsu asked her to grab some eggs because he was making her favourite— scrambled eggs with furikake and rice. Her stomach groaned loudly at the thought, so she locked her car, snatched her bags, and quickly made her way to her cousin’s compact, but welcoming suburban home. As soon as she let herself in, the familiar sounds of fish being grilled, and the warm scent of rice threatened to overwhelm her senses.

 _“Ojama shimasu!”_ She called out as she hastily put on a pair of slippers. Tetsu had always been an excellent home cook, and she was happy that she’d get to eat his cooking more often. She wished Amaya could’ve joined them, but she was on a business trip and wouldn’t be back until Monday.

“You’re late,” her cousin teased when he saw her come in. He was still sporting his Dragonball pjs, but his shift at Sendai City Hospital didn’t start until nine, and it was just past seven-thirty now. “I was just about to send out a search party.” He was trying not to laugh because he knew that she always arrived at least a half hour early for anything.

“Well, I _was_ gonna break the door down at seven, but I feel like you would’ve given me shit about it,” Yua huffed as she handed him the eggs. While he deftly cracked a few into a new pan, she moved to the counter to start chopping vegetables. But Tetsu’s right hand shot out and protectively covered the chopping board and its contents.

Before she could protest, he pointed at the dinner table and scolded, “You’re on vacation and I’m treating you to breakfast. Now, _sit._ ”

Yua gaped at him for a few seconds. As one of the Event Directors at Peak 1, she was usually the one giving out instructions, not taking them. But Tetsu was right. She was on vacation, and she made Tetsu promise to remind her to relax.

But that was easier said because she was used to always having a hand in things, even if it was something as simple as helping with breakfast. Kazuki, as a joke, said she was a control freak when they first met. Ironically, it ended up being one of the main reasons they broke up a month ago. This was one of the few times she saw one of her greatest strengths as something negative.

And she still didn’t know how to feel about it.

A gentle nudge from Tetsu brought her back to reality. “You’ll need a good breakfast to deal with the twins later. Natsuko and Sayuri don’t know you’re babysitting, so they’re gonna freak out when they come back from their sleepover.”

Yua pulled out a chair and made herself comfortable. No point in dwelling on past mistakes now. “They’re growing up so fast,” she whined. “I can’t believe they’re eleven now. And Rui’s starting high school in two years!” She sometimes forgot that Tetsu was thirty-six, eight years older than her. He had always been fitness nut, and still somehow managed to be a dad _and_ full-time nurse.

Her cousin laughed and flipped the now-scrambled eggs in the air with ease. “I can’t believe it either. I saw more white hairs pop up the other day, but Amaya says they make me look distinguished.” Yua’s eyes flicked to the back of his head and was surprised when she saw silver peppering his black, low fade. Silver also made an appearance in the beard lining his defined jaw.

“You’re getting _old_ ,” Yua ribbed, taking satisfaction at the dark scowl he shot back at her. “Good thing I stopped by Ishiiya last night. These should make you feel much better.” She pulled a tray of chocolate rolls out of her bag and presented them triumphantly on the table.

“ _Fuck_ , you got the large ones, too,” Tetsu groaned. “Hide those. I don’t stand a chance against the kids if they find them.”

“Don’t worry,” Yua soothed. “These are _just_ for you and Amaya. I bought apple and custard buns for the little monsters.”

Tetsu’s relieved sigh brought a smile to her face. If he was still fighting over sweets with his kids, he wouldn’t feel old until they were grown and had kids of their own. Ten minutes later, breakfast was ready. In addition to the grilled fish, furikake, and rice, Tetsu had made sunomono _and_ ensured a generous amount of nori was right beside her.

_“Itadakimasu!”_

The endless gurgling in Yua’s stomach was finally soothed a few plates later. Despite not seeing each other for nearly a year, the two of them spoke and laughed as if they’d seen each other the day before. Tetsu was an only child and lived just a few streets away when they were in Osaki, so he immediately took on the big brother role when she was born.

When he was in high school, he was never embarrassed when she came around and always made time for her, even when he was with his friends. A big part of why she volunteered to move to Sendai and help set up the new office was because Tetsu and Amaya lived only a short drive from her apartment. Plus, her parents and childhood home were now less than an hour’s drive north. It felt so good to be close to home and to people who loved her.

“Thanks again for taking Rui to his first practice with the Tigers. He’s been talking about it nonstop for the last few weeks.”

Yua popped another nori piece into her mouth. “Oh, hush. You know I’d do _anything_ for you and Amaya. And I love Rui-kun to pieces.” They had helped her out countless times in the last few years, so this was the least she could do for them. “I still can’t believe it’s hosted by _the_ Shiratorizawa Academy. Tak is so proud of him.”

“I’m pretty sure Saitou-sensei coached Tak while he was at Shiratorizawa,” Tetsu said with a wide grin. “He said that Rui has the potential to become a great outside wing spiker.”

“Looks like you have a baby ace on your hands,” Yua laughed. Rui was currently at Chidoriyama Junior High. But if he was already noticed by a coach at Shiratorizawa, the chances of him getting into the academy had already increased.

“Rui’s had his eyes set on Shiratorizawa ever since he saw Tak play,” Tetsu chuckled. He started to gather the empty plates and didn’t protest when Yua moved to help. The look she gave him left no room for argument. “I’d be scared shitless for their entrance exams, but Rui’s way smarter than I ever was at his age.”

“Tak said they were brutal but making the volleyball team was worth it.” It was the first time she’d seen her younger brother want something so badly and put in all he had to achieve it. He took that work ethic with him when he graduated and now, he was the starting middle blocker on the men’s team at Waseda University in Tokyo. She knew that Rui could go down that same path if he worked hard and continued to love the game.

“Ugh, tell me again why I decided to switch with Ryo-kun and take the early shift?” Tetsu yawned and tried to sit back down, but Yua pulled him up and shooed him toward the stairs.

“Because you have three lovely children, a beautiful wife, and freeloading cousin to feed, that’s why!”

“The freeloading cousin can afford to feed herself,” he snickered as he grudgingly started up the stairs.

“Nuh uh! I just went through a breakup; _everyone_ should be feeding me.”

**~**

_“Yua-chan? Yua-chan, wake up!”_

Yua groaned and wondered who was ruining the best nap she’d ever taken in her life. Maybe it was just a dream. She tried to chase the blissful weightless of sleep, but it quickly fled her grasp. Her eyes blinked open and she saw a Rui standing over her, a toothy grin on his youthful face. He looked almost exactly like Tetsu with angles defining his features, but his eyes were soft like Amaya’s. She returned his grin and sat up from the bed in the spare room, working the odd kinks from her neck slowly.

Rui was wearing his red Chidoriyama tracksuit, and a yellow and blue volleyball was tucked under his right arm. Suddenly, Yua remembered why she was at Tetsu’s house in the first place.

“Rui-kun, what time is it?” She asked, her breath hitching in her throat. Had she overslept? That was one of her greatest fears. Damn, she forgot to set an extra alarm—

“It’s 11:25. I was gonna wake up you earlier, but it looked like you were having a good nap.” The laughter in his voice was evident, but he also sympathized with her because he felt the same after a long practice.

Yua heaved a sigh of relief. Thank goodness. She’d feel terrible if Rui were late to his first practice because of something she did. “You’re right, I _was_ having a good nap. But thank you for letting me sleep.”

“Kaa-san always lets me sleep after practice,” Rui replied, taking a seat beside her. “She says it’ll help me grow.”

“I guess she’s right because you’re taller than me already,” Yua teased. It looks like he’d grown almost two inches since the last time she saw him.

“Well, you’re not that tall anyway, Yua-chan.” The laughter was back in his voice. He was definitely Tetsu’s son.

“You’re sounding more like your dad every day,” She pouted as she ruffled his thick black hair. “He always gave me a hard time about my height.”

Rui was so happy when he heard that Yua-chan moved to Sendai. He never got to see her because Tokyo was far, even by train. She and Tak-kun had always treated him and his sisters like siblings and they took them to the best places whenever they did come to visit.

Yua checked her phone. 11:28. Shiratorizawa was only twenty minutes away by car. It was early, but she wondered if Rui wanted to go early to check things out and get a head start on warming up. The coaches and managers were usually there to set everything up, anyway.

“Rui-kun, I know it’s early, but do you want to leave n—”

Her nephew cut her off by jumping to his feet. “I’ve got my bags by the door already!” Before she could answer, he hurried to the door and down the stairs. She smiled. Tetsu wasn’t exaggerating when he said Rui was excited for practice.

Half an hour later, they pulled into Shiratorizawa Academy. Yua had forgotten how big the place actually was. But she had visited enough to remember how to get to the office and the main gymnasium. She was worried that the office assistant wouldn’t let them in, but fortunately, one of the coaches had already arrived and was setting everything ready for practice.

Yua could feel Rui’s excitement build with each hurried step they took towards the main The grip on her hand grew firmer as the sharp, repetitive _thud_ of a volleyball hitting the wall reached their ears. His pace quickened and she matched it so her shoulder wouldn’t be ripped out of its socket.

“Someone’s doing a wall spikes drill!” He all but squealed just before he dragged her through the doors. “Coach Hayate made us do that yesterday!”

Yua grinned at his energy; it reminded her of Tak when he started playing. “Tak hated that drill until he learned how to snap his wrist down properly,” she chuckled. “He almost drove mom crazy because he’d practice outside against the kitchen for hours.”

But Rui had barely heard her. He had tossed his duffel onto the floor and begun rummaging through it quickly, muttering something she couldn’t quite hear. Not wanting to disturb him, Yua checked her watch. _11:58_. Practice didn’t start until 1, and she still hoped that they weren’t imposing by being this early.

Punctuality was a hard habit to break since being an event planner repeatedly taught her that there was no such thing as “too early”. She had witnessed several events almost derail despite everyone arriving early and trying to account for any surprises. It never hurt to be on the slightly paranoid side.

Yua quickly found the source of the steady _THUD, THUD, THUD,_ they heard on the way in. At the back of the spacious gym, a man was diligently performing a wall spikes drill just like Rui had said. He wore black shorts and a white, long-sleeved shirt. Yua could tell that he was tall, but that was no surprise as most players were close to six feet and over.

What _did_ surprise her was his technique. Even from this distance, she noted that his movements were effortless and precise; habits that could only be honed through hours and hours of practice. As the ball bounced toward the man, he cranked his left arm back and paused for a breath before a hard and fast overhead swing sent the ball hurling back to the wall to start the endless cycle again. Yua wasn’t a player by any means, but she knew enough about volleyball to understand this man’s skill was something special.

No doubt he was a wing spiker.

That surprised Yua even more. There were very few lefties in any sport, and she only knew of one volleyball player who made a name for himself playing southpaw. As she eyed him more closely, she thought his features and bearing seemed familiar, but she wouldn’t be able to discover more until he turned around.

She saw the net, posts, and antennas laying haphazardly on the ground nearby; he must have started to set up for practice before deciding to warm up instead. Besides, it was easier to set up with two people. He’d most likely accept her offer to help if she extended it.

As Yua considered more options, she was reminded about how much she missed going to Tak’s games. The Waseda campus was only a twenty-minute train ride from her apartment, but she could barely find time for even herself in the last six months because of the back-to-back events she had to plan and execute for Peak 1. Anything social had to take the unfortunate backseat. She always made sure to watch replays of his games, though. It made her heart clench every time she thought about it, because she was his biggest fan other than mom and dad.

Yua shook her head, opting not to give her guilt a chance to creep in. There was enough of that to deal with in her other relationships. She crossed her arms and went into planning mode. Eyeing the man again, it was safe to say that he was either the head coach or, at least, an assistant coach. Ideally, the net had to be up and level before the rest of players and coaching staff arrived, so he’d definitely benefit if she offered to help him.

Plus, she could introduce Rui and ask if he’d be willing to pepper with him or practice a drill before everything started. Yes, that could work. It was a win-win situation. Tetsu probably knew the other coach’s name, but she forgot to ask him before he left this morning. Ah! She turned back to Rui, hoping that he’d be able to help, but her brow furrowed when she saw him gaping at the man on the other side of the gym.

“Rui-kun?” He instinctively reached for her and she closed her hand over his, hoping to provide him with some reassurance.

“Yua-chan…” His normally strong voice was timid, so she could barely hear it above the ball’s constant thudding.

“Sweetheart, what’s the matter?”

He swallowed, trying to find his voice again. He turned to her, his brown eyes blown wide with awe and realization.

_“T-that’s Ushijima Wakatoshi."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to unleash Yua onto the world!!! I honestly love her so much and she's absolutely FEARLESS. And Tetsu's REALLY out here doing the most and being the best dad and husband and cousin. If you've read this far: THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART OKAY.


	3. INTRODUCTIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yua convinces her nephew that a pepper session with a top V.League player isn't the scariest thing in the world. And Wakatoshi tries to understand the woman who's determination can't be ignored.

**Worlds change when eyes meet.**

**David Jones**

Yua’s head whipped toward the man in question. No _wonder_ he seemed familiar. He was taller and looked like he gained more muscle compared to the last time she saw him, but that was _definitely_ Ushijima Wakatoshi on the other side of the gym.

But when she considered it, Ushijima-san being a part of the coaching staff made sense. He was one of Shiratorizawa’s most famous graduates and was likely to still have strong ties to the academy. She wouldn’t be surprised if Saitou-sensei coached him in high school.

Well, this turned out better than Yua expected. Without a second thought, she pulled on Rui’s hand, intent on marching over to introduce them— but stopped when his grip tightened, almost painfully, around her fingers. Surprised, she looked back at him. His eyes darted between her and Ushijima-san a few times before he worried his bottom lip with his teeth. When he tugged on her coat sleeve with his other hand, she finally understood.

_Oh._

She stood in front of him and took both his hands in hers. _“Hey,”_ she called out. Her voice was soft. When Rui’s gaze settled back on her, she thumbed his chin gently and smiled.

Yua was used to interacting and meeting with different people every day because of her job. They were usually CEOs and other higher-ups in various companies; she was seldom intimidated by titles or merits. But a moment ago, she was in planning mode and completely forgot to consider Rui’s feelings. He was about to meet someone he admired, after all.

“Wanna meet him?”

 _“W-what?”_ Her nephew sputtered. “Meet U-ushijima-sensei? I don’t know…” She could feel his flight response rising fast, so she squeezed his hands, hoping to act as an anchor while she talked him through her plan.

Yua nodded. Rui was logical like her, so she was going to lay out all the pros and cons for him. “Think about it. He’s here early, which means he’s the either the coach or the assistant coach.” Rui opened his mouth to protest but fell silent when he realized the truth of her words. “You’ll have to talk to him sooner or later. Why not sooner?”

Rui looked over at Ushijima-sensei again. He desperately wanted to meet him, but he didn’t know what to say. It sounded a lot easier in his head. He didn’t want to come off as a clingy and annoying fan. “I-I don’t know,” he repeated. “I don’t wanna bother him.”

Yua squeezed his hands again. She understood where he was coming from. He was probably thinking that Ushijima-san would reject him somehow. Sure, it was always a possibility, but Yua wouldn’t let that happen. “Sweetheart, I understand how you feel. It _is_ scary meeting someone you look up to, but I’m sure you won’t be bothering him. He’ll be expecting you to ask a lot of questions. He’s here to teach you, remember?”

Rui rocked back and forth on his feet. He knew everything Yua-chan said was true, but he was still nervous. What if Ushijima-sensei said he wasn’t good at volleyball? And that he should stop playing? The man on the other side of the gym played on one of the top teams in the V.League and was skilled at _every_ aspect of the game; why would he take the time to work with someone like him?

Rui didn’t think he could handle that kind of rejection.

“Hey.” Yua’s steady voice snapped him out of his terrible thoughts again. “Ushijima-san’s at the top of the V.League now, but he was just like you at one point—a thirteen-year-old who _loves_ volleyball.”

Rui perked slightly at her words. “Y-you think so?”

Yua nodded strongly. “He loved volleyball enough to make it his full-time job. And I _know_ because Tak-kun was just like you, too. Now he’s playing for Waseda.” She looked back and pointed at the man Rui was so anxious to meet and avoid all at once. “But one day soon, he’s gonna be just like Ushijima-san; playing in the V.League and loving _every second_ of it.”

Her nephew’s eyes widened as he realized that he shared something in common with his idol. _Just like me_ , his face expressed.

Yua tried to hide her grin when she saw determination return to Rui’s eyes. Meeting his idol was probably the last thing he thought he was going to do today, but there was no _way_ she was going to let him pass up the opportunity to train with a player like Ushijima. She was proud of him. Despite being a bit nervous, he still trusted her to guide him through an unfamiliar situation. She looked at him one more time, and he returned her gaze with less apprehension.

“Yua-chan, I-I still don’t know what to say to him.”

“How about I take care of the introductions?” She offered. He nodded furiously in response. “Then I’ll give you the cue to come in and say you’re a big fan, and that you’ve admired his skills since you were little. How’s that?” Rui nodded again, this time committing her advice to memory. She gave his arms a light shake and chuckled when he looked down at her. “I’ll be right beside you the whole time.”

Rui smiled; his notorious twin dimples making their appearance. “Let’s go.”

~

Wakatoshi felt at ease as soon as he stepped onto the Shiratorizawa campus, but he was truly at home when he walked into the gym. He told himself to set the net up first but couldn’t resist when he saw the Mikasa balls piled in the hammock. After all, he _did_ tell sensei that he was going to warm up before practice started.

He started with a drill where he passed to himself fifty times and repeated the process two more times. Then, he alternated short and high passes to himself two hundred times. After that, he did passes against the wall about three hundred times. He usually did about six hundred reps, but he decided to go easy on himself since he hadn’t played in a month.

Once that was done, he decided to start a wall spikes drill; his favourite. By the time he was on his twentieth rep, he was breathing hard, but he didn’t feel heavy like he did on his jog the other morning. It was peaceful. Everything was familiar. The weightlessness of the ball just before his heavy swing sent it flying to the wall. The double _THUD_ of the ball bouncing before it floated back to him. And the satisfaction of timing his next swing _exactly_ right.

Wakatoshi knew there were a lot of things he couldn’t control. But training like this was a way for him to let go and not worry too much about the details. In hindsight, he _really_ shouldn’t have stayed away for this long, but there was no point in—

Suddenly, a hand shot out in front of him from the right. It was accompanied by, _“Sumimasen!”_

Wakatoshi caught the ball easily as it bounced back to him. Strange. He wasn’t expecting anyone to show up for another hour. When he turned, all his mind could register was:

_B R I G H T._

After a moment, he blinked at woman standing before him. Like most of the women he knew, she didn’t come close to challenging his height of six-foot-three, despite being taller than average. However, something was different about her. The top of her head barely reached his collarbones, but the energy he felt coming from her was powerful and almost irresistible.

Their eyes locked.

Her honey-brown gaze was warm and strong, as if they were constantly focused on accomplishing a goal. It reminded him of the intense, singular stare Hinata gave him when they met. Normally, Wakatoshi was the one who caused people to feel uneasy with his candor. Who _was_ she? Unaware of the turmoil stirring within him, she smiled. It affirmed his first impression of her. She was indeed bright. Even white teeth and twin dimples only added to her appeal.

“I’m so sorry to interrupt, but are you one of the coaches?”

Her voice was smooth, low, and Wakatoshi decided that he enjoyed its cadence. He allowed his eyes to wander over her briefly. Early spring in Sendai was still brisk, hence her choice to don a long, soft gray overcoat. When his gaze drifted back up, he finally noticed the expansive collection of freckles on her square-shaped face. Half of her wavy black hair was pinned expertly in a bun at the top of her head, with the rest falling past her shoulders, softening her defined jaw. Arching brows framed her warm eyes. And full, expressive lips were curved into a kind smile.

Remembering that it was rude to stare, Wakatoshi cleared his throat and finally answered. “I am. The assistant coach is sick, so I’ll be helping Saitou-sensei with practice today.” There was that disarming smile again. He couldn’t help but lift the corners of his own mouth in response.

“My name is Yua. It’s nice to meet you.” She bowed to him in greeting. “And this is my nephew, Rui. He’s one of your students.” Pride was clear in Yua-san’s voice. She loved the boy deeply. She reached for the tall teen to her left, who shuffled over before looking up at him. Hesitation was evident on his face.

Despite the young man’s nervousness, Wakatoshi could tell that he was serious about volleyball. The fact he was here an hour before practice spoke volumes about his work ethic. Sensei also had a knack for scouting talented players; the dark red Chidoriyama tracksuit he wore was another promising sign of his skill.

 _Yua._ He doubted he’d forget her name any time soon. He bowed in response. “I’m Wakatoshi.”

Her eyes twinkled with delight. “ _The_ Ushijima Wakatoshi? The Adlers’ Left Cannon?”

Wakatoshi felt his ears grow hot and he resisted fought the urge to rub the back of his neck; his habit when he was embarrassed. Despite all his success in the last several years, he still wasn’t used to being recognized. He often wondered how Romero-san managed to deal with the constant attention. He was always relaxed and attentive during interviews or whenever fans swarmed him.

“That’s right.”

“I knew you seemed familiar,” she said, while returning his perusal. He found himself wondering what assumptions she had just made about him. “Rui-kun recognized you right away.” The young man tensed at the sound of his name, but she remained steady at his side.

Wakatoshi surmised that he was nervous about meeting him; a reaction he was used to. But he wanted to change that. He wasn’t charismatic like Romero-san, but surely there was something he could do that would make Rui-kun feel at ease. Unsure about what to say, he continued to address Yua.

“Were you a student at Shiratorizawa?”

_No. It would be difficult to forget someone with her presence._

Yua shook her head. “No, but my younger brother was. He dragged me to a couple of your games while he was in middle school.” She smiled again, remembering how excited Tak-kun got every time Ushijima-san went up for a spike. “He’s always complaining because he never got to play on the same team as you.”

“Does he still play?” Wakatoshi was always curious about the talent that came from the academy.

“Tak-kun’s a middle blocker at Waseda. He’s aiming for the V.League in a few years because he wants battle scary wing spikers like you.” Her smile held a challenge this time and his curiosity was piqued. He was never one to back down from a strong opponent.

“But Rui-kun here is a fan of yours.” Yua’s voice softened, and the young man finally mustered the courage to look at him. A gentle nudge from his aunt was all the encouragement he needed.

He stepped forward and bowed. “H-hello Ushijima-sensei, I’m Rui. I-I’ve thought you were a great player ever since I was little.”

It would take time for Wakatoshi to get used to hearing that. “Thank you, Rui-kun. It’s nice to meet you.” He was constantly learning and adapting his current skills, so Wakatoshi still considered himself a student. “What position do you play?”

Rui-kun looked back at Yua, and she smiled gently and gave him a reassuring nod. “W-wing spiker. Hayate-sensei said I’m an outside because I’m right-handed.”

Wakatoshi nodded in approval. He couldn’t wait to see his skills in real time. “Then you’re like Romero-san.”

The teen’s eyes lit up, and the tension in his body was replaced instantly by excitement. “Nicollas Romero? Really?? He’s so _cool_.” His words came out in a rushed breath, and Wakatoshi chuckled.

“I agree. I’ll be sure to tell him he’s got another big fan.” He was relieved that Rui-kun’s energy changed at something he said. He hadn’t interacted too much with younger fans other than signing autographs and occasionally posing for pictures, but he seemed to be doing all right for the moment.

Rui barely stopped himself from jumping up and down. “You will?? Can you tell Houshiumi-san that he’s amazing, too?? I’ve never seen anyone jump so high! Except for Ninja Shoyo!”

Yua’s smile became bigger as Rui-kun’s excitement grew. That was one of the things she loved about him. He was so passionate about his interests that you couldn’t help being swept up in his positive energy. He didn’t realize it now, but that passion would serve him well as player and eventual captain. He was the type of person teammates would naturally rally behind and support without question.

“I was cheering for you and the Adlers the whole time!”

Wakatoshi smiled. “I think I heard your cheering all the way in Tokyo.” Sometimes, he forgot that people from all over Japan and the world watched his games.

Rui-kun suddenly looked down and clasped his hands together. He looked like he was at odds about what he about to say next. So, his voice was quiet when he spoke. “Uhm, I’m sorry you didn’t win the championship this year. The game was still amazing to watch.”

Wakatoshi was moved by his kind words. As young as he was, Rui-kun understood what it was like to lose even though you put everything you have into it. “Thank you,” he murmured. “The loss was hard for all of us.”

“Were you upset?” Rui-kun’s light brown eyes were full of sympathy. He was genuinely upset that the Adlers has lost such an important game. “I’m always get upset when lose.”

Wakatoshi considered his next words very carefully. Somehow, he knew his answer would have a huge effect on this young man’s life as a player and as an individual. He was beginning to understand how Romero-san dealt with press and fans so well. Like the players he looked up to and aspired to be when he was younger, Wakatoshi’s current position in the V.League enabled him to inspire the next generation of players, which included Rui-kun.

“I was upset for a few weeks,” he started. _That was an understatement._ “But losing isn’t a bad thing. It hurts, yes, but you can always learn something from it.”

Rui-kun’s eyes had grown owlishly wide; he was hanging onto his every word. “Like what?”

Wakatoshi squatted down in front of the boy, who’s mouth gaped open at the action. “Everyone loses at some point,” he murmured. “Even me. But losing makes you want to work even harder so you can do your best to win next time. The good thing about volleyball is that you’re never alone. You can always lean on your team and coaches for support.” His eyes shifted up to Yua briefly, who was watching him just as intently as her nephew. “Family, too.” He heard her breath hitched quietly at his admission.

“I-I’ve never thought of it that way,” Rui swallowed. “Now that I think about it, me and my team are really close.”

Wakatoshi nodded and grinned. “Good. That bond will make it easier for you to work through challenges together.”

Rui-kun’s wide smile returned. It looked like dimples were a family trait. “We get into fights sometimes, but it’s still fun!”

Wakatoshi stood up. “That’s normal for every team. Fighting is a good way to communicate sometimes.” Teams fought, just like any family would. At the end of the day, a common goal had to be reached and the road wasn’t always going to be smooth.

But working towards that goal was half the fun.

“Uhm, Ushjima-sensei? I was gonna warm up with Yua-chan but I-I was hoping y-you could…” The shyness had returned to Rui-kun’s voice, but Wakatoshi knew exactly what he wanted to ask.

“Would you like to pepper with me? We still have time before the net has to be set up.” The expression on Rui-kun’s face was priceless. He didn’t think his smile could get any bigger. Not bad for his first time as a coach.

Yua-san waved her hand. “I can set everything up while you two practice.”

Wakatoshi frowned and shoot his head. “Yua-san, I couldn’t have you do that—”

But she shook her head. Black hair flowed back and forth over her shoulders and Wakatoshi was reduced to staring again. “It’s all right! I interrupted your drill and you’re taking the time to practice with Rui-kun, so setting up the net is the least I can do to thank you.”

Rui-kun interrupted before he could protest. “Will you really pepper with me??”

“Yes,” Wakatoshi chuckled.

“I’ll be right back!” He sprinted to the other side of the gym, presumably to shred his Chidoriyama tracksuit. Saitou-sensei would have his hands full with him.

“Thank you for training with him.” Wakatoshi turned to the woman who orchestrated this impromptu pepper session. “He was so nervous about meeting you.”

“I tend to get that reaction, although it’s not my intent to make anyone nervous.” He rubbed that back of his neck this time. “I’ve been told that I can be intimidating.”

Yua-san tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, giving him another brief study. Wakatoshi felt like he was being dissected. “Only at first glance. I’ve worked with much scarier clients.” He was relieved when she smiled again. “You’re sweet compared to them.”

His brows shot up. “Sweet?” No one had _ever_ described him that way, especially not after meeting him for the first time.

Yua-san laughed at his reaction. It was a full and sweet sound. “Absolutely,” she said confidently. “You made Rui-kun feel comfortable and gave him good advice about dealing with failure. That’s sweet in my book.”

It was Wakatoshi’s turn to gape. For once in his life, he didn’t know how to respond.

“I’m ready, Ushijima-sensei!” The teen was in the middle of the gym and waving him down furiously.

“You’d better get going,” Yua-san teased. “Rui-kun has boundless energy once he gets excited about something.”

Wakatoshi somehow managed to gather his thoughts before responding. She wasn’t shying away from his bluntness like most people did. In fact, she met him head-on right from the start. He found that refreshing, but slightly unnerving. “Please stay until sensei arrives, Yua-san. I’m sure he’d like to meet you.”

The spark from earlier settled into her honey-brown eyes.

“As you wish, Ushijima-sensei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. I've been going back and forth on Yua and Toshi's first meeting for MONTHS. AND I'M HAPPY TO SAY THAT IT TURNED OUT PERFECTLY.


	4. OBSERVATIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yua goes in to event planner mode while Wakatoshi assesses Rui-kun's skills. And an innocent gesture throws both parties off balance.

**If someone makes you feel, let them.**

**Reyna Biddy**

Step one: Get Rui-kun to practice with one of the best wing spikers in the V.League.

_CHECK._

Yua tried not to look too satisfied with herself, but that turned out exactly how she thought it would. Well, maybe not _exactly_ , but it was close. A big part of her job was facilitating meetings between two parties and setting up this pepper session was no different. In fact, it was easier because she didn’t have to read between the lines with Rui-kun and his Wakatoshi-san. They loved volleyball and that more than enough for them to connect.

After Wakatoshi-san left her to practice with an almost-bouncing Rui-kun, Yua placed her overcoat and backpack on the sidelines. Good thing she decided to wear her favourite pair of stretchy, high-waisted jeans and a black t-shirt; she’d be bending and twisting to get the net set up properly. Plus, stretchy meant she could eat whatever she wanted without feeling guilty.

Two of her closest friends at Date Tech were managers on the volleyball teams, so she often got roped into setting up and cleaning up whenever they needed extra help. And by the looks of things, Shiratorizawa’s equipment wasn’t too different from she was used to dealing with.

With a little, “Hup!” she carried one pole across the gym, placed it upright, and did the same for the other. Next, she hooked the cord on the wheel at the top of the pole and adjusted its height before looping the end in the crank box. Once she used the crank to get one side somewhat level, she dragged the net to the opposite pole and repeated the process until everything was taut. The last thing she had to do was secure the bottom corners of the net with the loose strings.

Step two: Set up the net.

_CHECK._

Satisfied, she walked to the back of the gym to examine her handiwork. Nice and even. Not bad, considering she hadn’t set a net up since high school. Hopefully, that would hold up for their three-hour practice. But the more she admired her handiwork, the more she felt something was missing. Ah, the antennas! They were laying close to the equipment closet, so she nearly missed them.

“Ushijima-sensei!” Yua called. The tall man looked over at her briefly before receiving Rui-kun’s strong spike. She grinned. His swing had become more powerful since the last time she saw him play a year ago. She couldn’t _wait_ to see him spike freely in a game.

His sensei remained unfazed. But he said something to Rui-kun that she couldn’t hear. But judging by the look of pure joy on her nephew’s face, she guessed it was a compliment. She walked over to them, partly because she was nosey and wanted to hear what they were talking about, and because the sensible part of her sent a reminder that it was rude to yell a question to someone you had just met from across the gym.

But the selfish part of her wanted to see the Adlers’ Left Cannon in action.

Wakatoshi-san was certainly a fearsome individual to behold when he was on TV and constantly spiking the shit out of the ball. But he was softer in person. She meant it when she said he was sweet. The look of amazement on his face was _priceless_ ; he probably didn’t hear that too often. But her respect for him deepened as she heard him speak to Rui-kun about dealing with failure.

Learning to bounce back from something that didn’t work out was invaluable lesson not only volleyball, but in life. She knew that because she was trying to bounce back from having her heart broken. She didn’t know how her recovery would turn out, but that would be a problem for her future self.

Yua decided to watch them pepper for a bit before she asked about setting up the antennas. Wakatoshi-san was just a bit taller than Tak-kun, who towered over her five-seven frame at six-foot-three. The sleeves of his white warmup sweater were rolled up and she did her best not to ogle at his leanly muscled forearms and obnoxiously large hands while they were speaking earlier. But she didn’t feel guilty about giving him a once over because he did the same to her. She was used to clients scrutinizing her and passing hard judgements, but she didn’t sense any of that negativity from him. Only curiosity. Which, in turn, made her curious about him.

Now, his face resembled what she saw on TV. Sharp angles and a singular, driven look in his dark golden eyes. He was barely out of breath, which was impressive because she was certain that he’d been practicing on his own for at least forty-five minutes before they arrived. And while most people would be easy going during a pepper session, he was purposeful and meticulous. None of his movements were unnecessary or wasted. The boys would certainly be spoiled if he decided to stay on for the season.

Wakatoshi was highly aware of Yua-san’s presence the whole time she was working on the net, and he was surprised at how fast she completed its setup. She moved with ease and confidence, and he once again had to stop himself from staring, this time at her curvaceous form. She said that her brother was a player, which could explain why she was so comfortable in this setting. Hm. If sensei was still having trouble finding a manager, Yua-san could be a solid option for the position. However, he was troubled because he was always focused where volleyball was concerned. So, trying to maintain his concentration while she watched him from a few feet away was difficult.

He was used to being watched by thousands of screaming people when he played in huge arenas, so he couldn’t figure out why one person’s attention was so unsettling. But then again, he didn’t know very many people like Yua-san. He felt the urge to show off in front of her, which surprised him because he wasn’t a flashy player. He needed to do something to draw her interest back to Rui-kun.

Yua, ignorant of his swirling thoughts, finally asked, “Should I set up the attack antennas, too?” She knew that the antennas were mandatory for official games but wasn’t sure if Saitou-sensei wanted to use them during practice. Wakatoshi-san surprised them both by catching the ball. He turned to Yua and she raised her brows slightly, a questioning look in her eyes. She almost laughed because could feel Rui-kun pouting because she knew he was having a great time peppering.

“Not yet,” he rumbled in that ridiculous baritone. Yua fought the shiver that raced up her spine. He sounded more attractive in person, too. “I can set them up before the practice game.”

“Ushijima-sensei, did I do something wrong?” Rui-kun’s earlier thoughts of rejection crept back, but he was relieved when his coach shook his head in the negative.

“No, Rui-kun, you didn’t do anything wrong. I’m happy to see that your form is solid overall.” The teen’s face lit up at his sensei’s compliment. “Now that the net is up; I want to see what your spikes look like. Yua-san, do you mind helping me with this drill?”

Rui didn’t need to be told twice. He was at the attack line before his sensei or aunt could blink. Wakatoshi chuckled. If the rest of the boys were half as energetic as Rui-kun, he and Saitou-sensei would be run into the ground before the end of the day. But that was always a good problem to have. Passion for the game was necessary for a healthy team.

“How could I say no to that energy?” Yua laughed as they walked to the net. Wakatoshi-san pulled the ball hammock along so they wouldn’t have to run for the ball every time Rui-kun spiked. “I haven’t seen you play in a year, so let’s see how much you’ve improved.” When she stood beside Wakatoshi-san in the setter’s position, she was once again reminded at how short she was. Actually, no, she thought with a huff. He was just absurdly tall.

“Sensei, Yua-chan can set for me! She’s really good!” Wakatoshi-san tried to hide a knowing look and grin, as if Rui-kun’s admission confirmed something he thought about her. Her eyes narrowed but she decided to let that go for now.

“Rui-kun!” She protested with her hands set firmly on her generous hips. She scowled up at Wakatoshi, and he thought she looked charming even though he felt ferocious energy coming off her in waves. “Wakatoshi-san, I’m _not_ a player. I’ve been Tak-kun’s pepper partner since we were kids, but I’ve never played in an official game.”

Wakatoshi’s eyes gleamed playfully. “This isn’t an official game. Just a drill. If you set, I’ll be free to observe Rui-kun’s approach and attack. Even if your set isn’t perfect, I can see what he needs to adjust and make suggestions right away.”

Step three: Set for Rui-kun in front of _the_ Ushijima Wakatoshi.

_CHECK?_

Yua could tell he was enjoying the position she was currently in, because she was having a hard time denying his logic _and_ Rui-kun’s pleading face. She chewed on her bottom lip for a few moments before deciding. “Oh, all right,” she sighed, shooting the two of them a mock glare. “But _only_ because it’ll help you improve.”

“Don’t worry about the set; I’ll do my best to spike it!” Rui-kun stood a few feet behind the attack line, his body already set for an approach. Yua smiled at him, thankful that he was trying to make her feel better. Setting was the last thing she thought she’d be doing today. And in front of a professional, no less. She’d just have to treat it like all those times she practiced with Tak-kun in the backyard. No biggie.

“Set the ball high, and about two feet away from the net. That will give him time to adjust his approach if he needs to.” Yua blinked and followed Wakatoshi-san’s outstretched hand when he pointed to the spot in front of her. She didn’t realize that he had bent down to her level because she was so focused on getting the first set right. His voice, close to her ear, was deep and reassuring. It helped calm her down. He then stood to his full height and tossed the ball to Rui-kun. “It’ll be easier to set if he tosses to you first.”

“Is this your first time coaching, Ushijima-sensei?” She asked teasingly as he positioned himself just off the court, right on the attack line. It was the best place to observe Rui-kun’s technique. She rubbed her hands together before shaking her fingers out a few times.

Wakatoshi nodded. He hoped that he was doing a decent job at imparting the advice his coaches had given to him in the past. “It is. I’ll most likely be coaching after I decide to retire, so this is good practice.”

“You had me fooled,” she joked, lifting her arms in a setting motion. Her hands were positioned just above her forehead with fingers curled, shaped like a ball. Not bad. “With your tips, I feel like I could set in a game right now.”

“ _Yua-chan_ ,” Rui-kun piped up, a whine in his tone. “Are you ready?” He was itching to hear what sensei had to say about his spiking technique.

She shook her head and clapped her hands once. “Sorry, sweetheart! I’m ready now.”

Wakatoshi had his arms crossed when Rui-kun tossed the ball to Yua-san. She concentrated, positioned her hands for the set, and used her arms and wrists to send the ball almost perfectly to the spot he indicated for her. His attention then shifted to Rui-kun so he could assess his approach properly, but by the time he turned, the teen was already soaring through the air.

Rui-kun’s right arm positioned high, with his elbow above his ear. His left arm was outstretched but quickly came down to his side as he used that momentum to propel his right hip and shoulder forward. His hitting arm was relaxed when his right elbow drove forward above his head to start his swing. As a result, his right hand was loose, and bent fingers opened naturally from the intense acceleration. His now-open hand connected with the ball just above his head, and a deafening _crack_ echoed through the gym.

Wakatoshi’s eyes widened when the ball careened straight down the line and landed with a satisfying _THUD_ on the other side of the court. He gaped at the teen who had just landed in front of him. A near-perfect line shot at his age? No wonder sensei wanted him on the team.

 _“Ah, gomen!”_ Rui-kun exclaimed, jogging backwards to reposition himself behind the attack line. “That was out. Let me try again!”

“Rui-kun, that was _amazing_!” Yua couldn’t believe that he had improved this much in a year. From what she could tell, his vertical increased by a few inches, his mid-air form was cleaner, and his swing was faster and harder. She looked over at Wakatoshi-san, who’s sharp eyes were filled with approval.

“Well done,” the ace declared with a nod. “But curl your fingers down a bit more. You’ll be able to send the ball to the back corner next time.”

Rui nodded energetically and caught another ball before tossing it back to his aunt. She set a bit higher this time, so he slowed his approach before swinging his arms back and leaping into the air. When his hand contacted the ball this time, he made sure to curve his fingers down. The ball landed snugly in the back-left corner, just like sensei said it would. After landing, he immediately turned to his mentor with unbridled excitement in his eyes.

Wakatoshi smiled and nodded again. “How did that feel?” He knew all too well about the satisfaction of landing a solid kill. Rui-kun’s instincts were strong. He was able to adjust and execute a subtle instruction quickly. Of course, there was always room for improvement, but he liked that Rui-kun was immediately willing to try again after his first spike was critiqued. Some players stayed stuck in their heads for too long and that hindered their ability to improve. He knew that firsthand.

Rui-kun stared at his right hand. The force of the hit was still vibrating in his palm and fingertips. “That felt _amazing_ , sensei! How did you know that all I had to do was curl my fingers down?”

“Experience,” Wakatoshi chuckled. “But that comes in time. I have a feeling your skills will increase greatly during this season.” Perhaps he’d talk to sensei about taking on another assistant coach. It was good to be around young players who were hungry to learn as many skills as possible.

Yua smiled as the two of them talked in detail about the approach, with Wakatoshi-san occasionally demonstrating and positioning Rui-kun in front of the net. Both looked comfortable and relaxed in their element. This is what she was missing in Tokyo. Work had her moving at such a fast pace that she didn’t have time to experience genuine human connections. She worked with people all the time but got lost in the fray more time than she could recall. And the longer she watched her nephew learn from his idol and now mentor, her heart was happy that she was able to experience this with him.

Moving to Sendai was a good choice. And maybe her road to recovery wouldn’t be so bad after all.

By the time Saitou-sensei arrived at 12:40, Wakatoshi-san had made several adjustments to Rui-kun’s form. Yua quietly stepped away and made sure that the rest of the equipment was in place for the start of practice. Her nephew was quickly absorbing everything taught to him, and she knew that he’d be practicing non-stop when he got home. She couldn’t wait to meet Saitou—

_“Konnichiwa!”_

Yua turned at the kind voice and smiled. Saitou-sensei was tall, though not as tall as Wakatoshi-san, and sported a buzz-cut and glasses. “Hello, sensei. I’m Nishimura Yua. It’s nice to meet you.” She bowed. “I hope you don’t mind; I brought Rui-kun early so we could warm up, but we luckily ran into Wakatoshi-san.”

Sensei brow furrowed. “Nishimura?” He murmured. Then his brows raised. “Are you related to Takeshi-kun?”

“Unfortunately, he’s my brother,” Yua laughed. “He’s a middle blocker at Waseda now. And he’s always told me that you’re his favourite coach.”

Saitou grinned at the Nishimura likeness. From the dimples to the mischievous glint in their eyes. “I used to see you in the stands at our games. Tak-kun said you were his biggest supporter.”

“Not by choice,” she groaned. But her tone was light. “It’s just the two of us, so we ended up becoming involved in each other’s hobbies.”

“That’s never a bad thing,” Saitou chuckled. He was glad to hear that Tak-kun was doing well in Waseda. They had won the Intercollegiate Championship three years in a row.

“I agree,” Yua said, her eyes misting slightly. She missed her brother. “I learned a lot from watching games with him or whenever we’d pepper together.”

“I hope he can come up to visit. It would be nice to catch up with him.”

Yua hadn’t seen Tak-kun in a few months, so she was excited to catch up with him, too. “I’ll let him know; I’m sure he’ll be able to come up soon.”

Saitou nodded and looked over at Wakatoshi-san and his young charge. Rui-kun was currently working on his vertical with Wakatoshi-san watching him intently. “I’m excited to work with Rui-kun. His instincts and awareness are incredible for his age.”

Yua’s heart warmed at the compliment. She only had a glimpse of what her nephew was capable of. She could only imagine the player he’d be by the end of the season. “Thank you for giving him the opportunity. I know he’ll only get better with you and Wakatoshi-san training him.”

Before Saitou could answer, he saw some of the players walk through the gym doors. He bowed quickly to Yua. “Ah, excuse me. More students are arriving. I hope to see you again soon, Yua-san.”

Yua nodded and waved at him. She started walking toward the net, hoping to say goodbye to Rui-kun, but he dashed past her, yelling excitedly at his friends who had just arrived. She shook her head. That energy was all Tetsu-kun. She moved toward the sidelines, remembering that’s where she left her overcoat and backpack before she set up the net. But she frowned when she didn’t see them there.

“Allow me.”

Yua looked to her right and saw her overcoat suspended in mid-air, ready to be worn. She glanced up and saw Wakatoshi-san standing next to her, patiently waiting for her to loop her arms in the sleeves. A blush crept up the back of her next when she saw him flick his eyes up and down her body. She might have just broken up with Kaz, but she’d be lying to herself if she said she didn’t find Wakatoshi-san attractive. She turned and slipped her arms in the coat sleeves, grateful for the brief pause.

Before Yua turned to face him, he ran his fingers across her shoulders, smoothing out any creases in the back of her coat. She bit back a gasp. His touch was strong, sure, and her skin tingled through the thick layer of cloth. When she did turn, he held out her backpack, which looked even smaller with his long fingers wrapped around the straps. She stared at his calloused hand briefly before taking her bag. Their fingers brushed, and her eyes widened when pure energy raced from his fingers and up her arm. She pulled back, startled. His face mirrored her expression of astonishment.

_What the hell was that?_

They stared at each other for a few moments, oblivious to the growing level of noise in the gym. Yua couldn’t tell what he was feeling or thinking, but his dark golden eyes were stormy as he tried to process what happened.

One thing was certain; something irrevocable had passed between them.

Yua was the first to break their standoff. His eyes were too intense for her right now. “Can you tell Rui-kun that I’ll pick him up by 4:15? I know it’ll take some time to clean everything up.”

Wakatoshi-san held her gaze for a bit longer, and she found herself holding her breath again. Slowly, his eyes softened. When he finally spoke, she was relieved to hear the playful lilt return to his voice. “Things would go faster if you came back early to help.”

Yua scoffed and squeezed her fingers tightly around her backpack. “I-I think you’ll be able to handle that without me, Ushijima-sensei.”

He tilted his head and smiled. Yua decided then that a smiling Wakatoshi-san was more dangerous than a serious Wakatoshi-san. “I’ll let Rui-kun know. See you later?”

Her stomach flipped at his hopeful tone.

“See you later, sensei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH!!!!! This started off as a random thought with my friend Nyssa, and I can't believe I'm actually running with it now. I'm having SO much fun writing this, and I hope you're enjoying Yua and Toshi as much as I am. <3 They're definitely entwined in each other's lives now, and I CANNOT WAIT TO SHOW Y'ALL HOW THEY CATCH FEELS.


	5. THE OFFER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroine hightails it to Mikamine Park after that electric interaction with the Tigers' assistant coach. And Wakatoshi makes her an offer she can't refuse.

**Nothing starts until _you_ begin.**

**Say "I Love You"**

Yua felt Wakatoshi-san's sharp eyes follow her until she left the gym.

The lingering energy from his touch danced through her hand and arm until she sat down in the safe cocoon of her car. With a shaky hand, she pulled the visor down and hastily popped the mirror open. Everything looked normal; bun immaculate, eyeliner winged. But her cheeks and neck sported an obvious blush. She couldn't figure out what happened.

Their fingers connected for a second, but it was like lightning.

Only warmer.

It was...exhilarating.

Yua pulled away in surprise, yes, but what really scared her was the stunned silence afterward. It stretched into what felt like eternity. All she could see was him. And his eyes were locked onto her as if she were the only thing that existed in the world. She was always on the move, always a step ahead, and always ready to tackle any problem thrown her way. But for once, she didn't know what to do. All she could do was stare up at the man who had the audacity to throw her off balance.

At least he looked as shocked as she felt.

There was no mistaking the open interest in Wakatoshi-san's eyes. She felt and saw it the second their eyes met. The first time his dark golden eyes swept her up and down was challenging, but not in a threatening way. She knew he was deciding if she was a worthy opponent or not. So, she decided to show him. She slipped into the Event Director role and tried to make everything about Rui-kun, because she was technically there for his benefit. But the second time his eyes swept over her was slow, subtle, and heated. As if he was branding her into his memory.

Oh, boy.

Despite Wakatoshi-san's bluntness and seemingly stern attitude, Yua found it easy to talk and banter with him. She knew he was going to be an excellent coach because he was a natural leader. She saw him rally and command his team easily during the few games she watched in high school. She thought he was attractive even back then, but not just physically. Sure, he was the best player on the court, and it showed with every insane hit or powerful jump serve. But other than that, he wasn't interested in showing off or baiting the other team.

Shiratorizawa's banner read, "IRRESISTIBLE FORCE."

Wakatoshi-san was the personification of that. He had absolute confidence in his abilities and wasn't apologetic about it. She couldn't help but be intrigued by that. And, like the fawning Shiratorizawa cheer squad, she wondered what it would be like to be the sole focus of his attention.

Well, Yua found that out today and wasn't sure how to handle it yet. She shook her head almost violently to rid her head of those pesky, fanciful thoughts. They had gotten her into trouble so many times in the past and she was determined not to let them run rampant this time.

_Don't be an idiot, Nishimura. Shit like that only happens in K-dramas and romance novels._

Yua was a huge fan of both genres, but that was beside the point. She needed to clear her head before she came back to pick up her nephew. There was no way in hell that she'd let one hot volleyball player ruin her chill vacation vibes. She pulled out of the Shiratorizawa campus and sped all the way to Mikamine Park. After parking, she found a bench just off the main path that was surrounded by cherry blossom trees, the park's main attraction. It was only mid-March, so the blossoms were just starting to bud; they wouldn't be in full bloom until April.

Sighing, Yua leaned back and inhaled deeply. Maybe she imagined it, but the faint scent of the ocean lingered in the air. Sendai Bay was a mere fifteen minutes away, though, so the idea wasn't too far-fetched. She'd have to take the kids to the beach as soon as it was hot enough. Moving to a suburb near the ocean had its perks. Out of habit, she checked her watch. _1:15_. The twins would be dropped off at home by 3, which gave her plenty of time to relax and get her head on straight.

When was the last time she got to sit around and do nothing?

The last year had been an extremely busy and profitable year for Peak1, and Yua was initially happy that things were moving at a break-neck pace. She thrived under pressure and loved being at the heart of all the activity at any event. It was always so satisfying to take a client's idea from concept to reality.

She was the firm's first intern and was hired full-time a year after she graduated from university. At the time, Peak1 had only been open for two years and was making a name for itself, but competition in Tokyo was fierce. She was hired to provide support and a fresh perspective on the firm's daily operations.

Since it was her first job, she was naturally nervous for the first month. But Peak 1's supportive and collaborative culture was a perfect fit for her personality. She started out by shadowing the Event Directors and helping flesh out the client's ideas and figuring out how to make them work in the real world. 

Turns out she had a knack for keeping clients happy, not going over budget, and producing fantastic events. And she loved the people she worked with. It wasn't perfect, and she butted heads with her colleagues more times than she could count, but that was part of the fun. She found a second home and family at Peak1 and couldn't have asked for anything better.

Yua met her ex while she was hosting a networking event. Shirai Kazuki was dressed head-to-toe in black and had the type of charisma that was usually reserved for politicians. He made his rounds through every type of circle at the event with ease, which included ones that had several well-known and influential CEOs. She noticed him from across the room but didn't have time to dwell too much on it because she was working to keep everything running smoothly and relatively on schedule.

Kaz found her first. She was waiting patiently to grab drinks for herself and Hina-chan when Kaz slipped behind her and started chatting her up like she was an old friend. She tried not to laugh. No wonder he was able to charm his way around the room so easily. He was tall, handsome, and attentive. Everything that a girl could want. Deep down, she knew he was trouble from the moment they started talking, but she had no idea that getting involved with him would end in heartbreak four years later.

Kaz was partner in a small, but ambitious consulting firm. She knew the likelihood of running into him again was high, but she was still surprised when she saw him in Peak1's reception area a few weeks later. Apparently, he had managed to snag a meeting with their Shacho to discuss how to improve Peak1's performance. They saw a lot of each other over the next few months and worked closely on acquiring more clients and increasing productivity. Partnering with Kaz actually increased Peak1's profits and strengthened its reputation, and Yua was promoted to lead Event Director because she spearheaded the projects with him.

To no one's surprise, they started dating a year later. Kaz teased her all the time about her controlling tendencies, but he knew that's what made her into a badass director. They worked so well together that a lot of their colleagues started asking if they were going to start their own firm, but Yua always erred on the side of caution with that. Kaz was all for it, but she didn't want to jump headfirst into something before assessing the risks involved. She knew how difficult it would be to start from the bottom, and the market was already crowded in both of their fields.

Maybe that's where the end started.

Kaz was still consulting for Peak1 and had widened his portfolio to include Fortune 500 companies, but it was clear he was ready to move on and start his own firm. They had countless discussions on the pros and cons of going off on their own, and eventually Kaz became frustrated with her cautious approach. Their talks became more heated as time went on.

It wasn't that she didn't trust him and his abilities. Starting a new company required a lot of money before they could even consider looking for investors. They both had a decent amount of money saved, but it wasn't enough. She didn't want herself or Kaz to go into ridiculous amounts of debt before they got started. And she was doing extremely well at Peak1. Maybe she was being selfish, but she couldn't justify leaving everything she had invested over the last six years to start a company that wasn't guaranteed to be successful.

So Yua threw herself into working even harder, which is part of the reason why the last six months had been so difficult. Maybe she was trying to prove to Kaz that her plan to stay on the straight and narrow was better than his dream to start a consulting firm. They eventually stopped talking about that altogether. And while they were used to working insane hours, they slowly began to see less and less of each other.

Yua wasn't naïve. She knew that every relationship had its ups and downs, and theirs was no exception. But Kaz became more distant, despite her efforts to make time for them. Even their sex life became nonexistent. Which sucked because it had been frequent and passionate. He was still affectionate and supportive whenever they did see each other, but she felt something was off.

However, it was easier to pretend everything was fine, especially with her hectic schedule.

Before everything went off the rails, Yua was given the task planning and executing a launch event for an extremely popular software company. Like every other person in the civilized world uses our program kind of popular. But she could use anything and anyone she needed to ensure the launch would be a success, so she picked a solid team that would have her back.

The client's representative, Matsuno Akiko, was a piece of work, but nothing that Yua hadn't experienced in the past. She was influential, rich, and always immaculately dressed. Her team tolerated her condescending attitude because they knew a lot was riding on this launch. Kaz had come to drop dinner off for her and the team one night, Matsuno-san included, and it turns out they had gone to university together and lost contact after they graduated.

Yua wasn't initially bothered that they were familiar with each other, considering they were university friends. And with their relationship on rocky terms, she didn't want to do more damage by being the paranoid, controlling girlfriend. But maybe she should have. Because a few days before the launch, Hina-chan walked in on the two of them fucking like bunnies in one of the board rooms. Yua wasn't there because she had left early to catch up on some sleep. She found out during a screaming/crying match with Kaz that he started cheating on her with Matsuno-san after he dropped dinner off for them three months ago.

Yua and Kaz dated for almost five years. Everyone, herself included, thought he was going to propose at one point. Even through their disagreements and crazy work lives, she thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with him. When she demanded an explanation, all he could tell her was that he couldn't be with someone who devoted their life to one thing and wasn't willing to take risks. He didn't want a lack of ambition dragging him down.

She couldn't breathe at that point. Had he not listened to _anything_ she said over the last few years? Didn't he know her at all? It was like everything they had gone through was all for nothing. Worst of all, she felt responsible for their relationship coming to an end. But dumping Kaz was her only option. Yua made a promise to herself. That was the first and last time anyone would make her feel worthless.

But Yua was close to burning out. Finding out her boyfriend cheated on her with a client a few days before the launch didn't change the fact that she still had a job to do. She wouldn't have made it without the support of her team and her family. Thankfully, the launch went off without a hitch. In fact, the client was so impressed that they signed a five-year contract with Peak1. The contract gave them exclusive rights to product launches, conferences, and networking events, just to name a few. Almost four months of hard work ended with the best possible outcome.

A few days later, she was pulled aside by her Shacho. In the evaluation meeting, Matsuno-san said she was incredibly happy with the launch, but she wasn't happy with how Yua executed some of her concepts. Bullshit. She took her concept, developed it, turned it into something spectacular, and _still_ managed to keep it under budget. The bitch just didn't want her around Kaz. Which was fine by Yua. Her Shacho didn't say explicitly that he knew what happened, but the sympathetic look in his eyes told her everything.

And that's how Yua ended up running away to Sendai. A bitchy client saw her as a threat and decided to lie and cause a scene. If she didn't leave, the contract with Peak1 would be pulled and given to rival firm. Then all the work she put in with her team would be have been for nothing. She wasn't going to let that happen. She wouldn't be fired, no; she was too valuable for Peak1 to let her go. But this contract was a huge deal, and they had to keep Matsuno-san and her bosses happy.

Instead, Yua would be loaned to a small planning firm they picked up in a merger the year before. Her Shacho said they were obligated to help them get on their feet until they could hire more staff. He didn't know how long that would take, but he'd give her all the support she needed to turn the firm into a success. He always had a soft spot for her; he was the one who took a chance on her as an intern and she learned everything about the industry from him. He was sorry that things had turned out this way, but she understood.

After all, it was just business.

But it wasn't all bad. For her troubles, she was given a month off, _paid_ , and her Shacho had insisted that she live in one of his rental properties in Sendai. It was a fifteen-minute drive from the new firm and a five-minute drive to Tetsu and Amaya's house. All she had to do was move. Once the arrangements were made for her belongings to be brought up, she called her cousin, told him everything, and hopped on the next Shinkansen to Sendai.

The month had been a whirlwind, to say the least. But her heart felt lighter as soon as she left Tokyo. If none of this drama had happened, she'd still be working twelve to fifteen-hour days. She loved it, she really did, but she was also grateful for the break. And for the opportunity to see her family again. She already had a lunch date planned with her semi-retired parents next week and a movie night ready to go with her Date Tech squad.

She also had an interesting encounter to consider with a certain left-handed wing spiker.

After Kaz, the _last_ thing she wanted and needed was boy trouble, but she couldn't deny the strong pull she felt from Wakatoshi-san. Judging from his reaction, she had the same effect on him. She placed her head in her hands and groaned. Why couldn't she have met him when her life was calmer? Well, it _was_ calm right now, but her heart was still raw from being stomped on.

Okay, now she was getting ahead of herself. It wasn't like Wakatoshi-san had proposed marriage or anything. They had a genuine connection, and while that scared the shit out of her, it wouldn't do to shut him off completely just because she went through a breakup. It wasn't fair for her to assume just because he was a man that he would treat her poorly like Kaz did.

She had to give him the benefit of the doubt because didn't know where he was at when it came to relationships. Besides, she had never experienced something that explosive from a single touch. She was curious by nature, and she knew she'd be restless unless she at least explored what was going on between them.

With her mind made up, Yua felt much calmer than when she first arrived at Mikamine. Maybe this wouldn't be so—

_DING!_

Yua checked her phone quickly and let out a squeal of excitement. It was a text from Amaya.

_I'm home early! Where are you?? >/////<_

Yua's fingers flew across her phone. _I'm in Mikamine! But I'm leaving now—see you soon! ^3^_

Half an hour later, she was back at her cousin's house and hugging the living daylights out of Amaya-chan. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be back on Monday!"

"The last two conferences were cancelled, so they let us go home early!"

Tetsu-kun had always called Amaya-chan his better half, and Yua couldn't agree more. Her black hair was currently in a stylish bob just above her shoulders, and her dark brown eyes shone with happiness. She had an endless joy inside of her that was hard to ignore.

Yua grinned. "I _love_ it when that happens. Those are usually the most boring ones, anyway."

Amaya nodded in agreement. "I don't know how you managed to live in Tokyo for that long, Yua-chan. I couldn't wait to come home."

"Trust me, I don't know how I did it either. I should've moved up here years ago."

"Well, I'm glad you're here now—we _all_ are."

Amaya squeezed her hands and Yua felt tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She sniffled and quickly swiped at her eyes. "Oh, you're gonna make me ruin my eyeliner. The twins are gonna be so excited to see you."

"They'll be more excited to see _you_ , darling," said Amaya with a chuckle. "All they've been able to talk about is having girl time with you."

"Oh, don't you worry. I've already got a spa date set up for the four of us." The twins were just as infectious and energetic as their older brother; the house was going to be livelier than ever when they got arrived.

Sure enough, screams of, _"YUA-CHAN!!"_ filled the house as soon as Natsuko and Sayuri saw her sitting on the couch. Yua braced herself when they both jumped on her and demanded to know why no one told her that she'd be home. They were the spitting image of Amaya-chan, but with longer hair and Tetsu-kun's mischievous eyes.

"Girls, mind your manners," came Amaya-chan's mockingly stern voice from the kitchen. Yua was granted a small reprieve when they rushed to greet their mom. She watched in contentment as the twins told Amaya-chan everything that had happened in their lives since they last saw her a week ago. She smiled and listened with rapt attention while they both tried to talk over each other. Yua beamed. Being around them would speed up her healing process.

As 4 o'clock drew closer, the four of them piled into Yua's car and pick Rui-kun up together. Tetsu-kun wouldn't be home until 9:30, so they decided to have an early dinner and grab some takeout for him afterward. Yua was glad she wasn't going back to Shiratorizawa alone; the thought of seeing Wakatoshi-san made her hand and arm tingle again. But it would be interesting to see the havoc the twins would cause once they arrived. Apparently, they each had a crush on two of Rui-kun's teammates.

Yua didn't even try to hide the grin on her face when they walked into the gym. The scene was a bit chaotic because the boys had already started to clean up, but she quickly found Wakatoshi-san. His broad back was facing her, just like this morning. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him tense and slowly turn to meet her challenging stare.

_Well. No going back now._

**~**

Saitou was relieved when he saw Yua-san walk into the gym. If she agreed to this proposal, his workload for the season would become much easier. He looked over to Wakatoshi-kun for assurance, as this was really _his_ idea, but something had captured the assistant coach's attention. It looked like Yua-san was the focus of his interest. Saitou grinned. Convincing her might be easier than he first thought.

It was time to find out.

"Yua-san, do you have a minute?"

She gave him a calculating stare before placing her hands on her hips. "You're plotting something, sensei. I know that look."

Saitou laughed. Wakatoshi-kun was right about her being shrewd. It would take a lot to fool her. He held his hands up in defeat. "All right, you caught me. I'll get right to it then-- would you consider being the team's manager?"

Yua-san's brows lifted in surprise. "Me?"

"Yes, you." He chuckled. "I'm sorry to spring it on you like this. All the colleagues I've asked so far are either involved with their own teams or their schedules just don't line up with ours."

She puffed out a small breath and shook her head. "Sensei, I really am flattered. But why me? You know I'm not a volleyball player."

"Well, I did some snooping; _someone_ told me that you're an event planner." Yua-san's eyes flicked over to her nephew who was currently talking animatedly with his mother. "And you've been around volleyball most of your life," Saitou continued. "That makes you more than qualified to be a manager in my eyes."

A smile returned to her lips. "Go on."

Saitou lowered his voice considerably because he could feel his assistant coach's eyes boring into the back of his head. "Wakatoshi-kun has a good feeling about you."

Yua-san let out a honeyed laugh. "All I did was set the net up and toss a bit for a spiking drill. Ushijima-sensei did the rest of the work."

"Well, that was enough to impress him. He's the one who suggested you for the position."

That caught her attention. "Oh?"

Saitou grinned. "I've known him since he was fifteen. He's not overly talkative, so I make sure to listen when he has something to say. His instincts are usually spot on."

"I did get the impression that he's not careless with his words."

"If you don't know him, he can come across as rude or insensitive," Saitou said softly. "But he gives everything he has when it comes to volleyball."

Yua-san hummed in agreement. She nibbled on her bottom lip for a moment before narrowing her eyes. She let out another huff; determination settled in her features. "I like that. Do mind if I talk to him about it?"

Saitou gestured to his assistant coach, a laugh threatening to spill from his lips. Wakatoshi-kun's life was about to become more interesting.

"By all means."

Wakatoshi reminded himself to breathe as he watched Yua-san march resolutely in his direction. The same gray overcoat he helped her into earlier effectively hid her curvaceous form. He was suddenly grateful for that, because he'd have a hard time concentrating on what she was saying she wasn't wearing her coat. She was appealing to him in all the right places. 

Even with his back turned, he knew when her eyes settled on him. He had no choice but to acknowledge her. Only a fool would underestimate this woman. She barely reached his chin, but her confidence and energy made it seem like they were eye-level. She planted herself in front of him.

Several heartbeats passed before she spoke.

"Sensei."

"Wakatoshi is fine." Though this was only their second meeting, he was eager to eliminate the formality between them.

"Are you sure?"

"The boys have been calling me that all afternoon. It still sounds strange to me."

"I think it suits you." The playful compliment in her low voice unfurled its way across his skin.

"Did sensei tell you about his offer?" He couldn't hide the hopefulness in his question.

"Isn't it more like _your_ offer?" She countered with a grin. "Since _you're_ the one who recommended me for the position."

So, sensei did tell her. Well, she would've figured it out sooner or later. "Rui-kun said you handle complicated events at your job."

She let out a resigned sigh. "He's right about that."

"He also said you're on vacation for a month."

One of her perfectly shaped brows arched. "What _else_ did did that rascal say? I feel like all my secrets have been given away."

Wakatoshi smirked. That got a reaction out of her earlier, and he wanted to know if he could do it again. Sure enough, her nostrils flared slightly. "Nothing too scandalous. Only that you're always early for everything."

Her lips formed an appealing pout, with a tone to match. "That's not fair. You know about me, but I don't know anything about you."

Wakatoshi decided to press his luck. It was her eyes that widened this time when he took a step closer to her. She crossed her arms, indicating she had no intention of backing down.

Good. He wasn't going to back down either.

"That's not true. You know my occupation and that I'm technically on vacation, too." He softened his voice and dipped his face closer to hers. He could see _all_ the freckles on her face now. They were enchanting. "But your concern can be easily remedied."

Her pupils widened as the pink tip of her tongue slid over her full bottom lip. The urge to trace the same path along her lip with his thumb was strong, but he resisted. He gave her a slow and lazy smile instead.

"You'll get to know me better _if_ you accept my offer."

Yua-san had nerves of steel. The only indication of her unease was a slow gulp. "Ah, so you're staying on as an assistant coach."

Wakatoshi straightened. He had to give her credit for standing her ground. He respected that. Most women, his exes included, were shy around him. "Yes. Apparently, that was sensei's plan all along. But I enjoyed coaching today. These boys are extremely talented. Plus, it will keep me busy during the off-season."

Yua-san shrugged to feign disinterest. "Well, that sounds perfect for you, what about _me_? I'll be setting up a new office for my firm in a month. I won't be able to devote any time to the team."

A poor excuse; she was stalling. "That's too bad. I didn't think you'd back down from the opportunity."

When her energy shifted, Wakatoshi held his breath. Was he too forward? She tilted her head at him again but didn't say anything. He matched her relentless stare with his own until she relented.

"All right, sensei. Convince me."

He exhaled. He wasn't sure if she was going to give him a chance to say his piece, but he would certainly make the most of it.

"The team would be stronger with you as our manager. You're used to working with people and can handle high pressure situations. You're also comfortable in this environment. Being a player isn't necessary for being a good manger, but it's helpful that you have a greater understanding of volleyball than most people do. And the boys will respond well because Rui-kun respects you. The influence he has with them is already clear. They'll follow his lead in no time."

Wakatoshi could only wait for her to consider his words, but he was eager to explore the attraction between them. The rush from their earlier encounter was unlike anything he had ever felt, and he was used to adrenaline. He thought the feeling wasn't mutual until he saw her staring up at him disbelief. He was pleased to see that he hadn't imagined it.

_Don't you want to know?_

The unasked question hung heavily in the air.

Yua-san finally uncrossed her arms. He took it as a sign of agreement. "It's hard to argue with that logic."

His breath nearly hitched. "Then will you accept my offer?"

"Get ready to work hard, Ushijima-sensei," she threatened with a firm nod. "I run a tight ship in the office and during events. I'll be doing the same with you and the boys. No exceptions."

Wakatoshi held out his hand. She eyed it warily at first, but he knew she wouldn't be able to resist finding out if their connection would be stronger this time. She gasped when she slipped his hand in his. He did the same. The energy they felt earlier was indeed there, heated, and sharp. It felt like a brand. Despite the initial hesitation, neither of them wanted to pull away.

Wakatoshi enjoyed the feeling of his hand engulfing her smaller one. Yua liked the strength she felt in the callouses imprinted in his grip. Their fingers lingered when they eventually let go.

He was the first to break the silence.

"I look forward to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD THE BIGGEST SMILE ON MY FACE WHILE I WROTE THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. Honestly, flirty Wakatoshi is DANGEROUS and Yua knows it. In the next chapter, you'll get to see how well these two work together + Saitou and Tetsu will be doing some meddling, HAHAHA. I honestly can't wait to write the next few chapters b/c I've got so many goodies in store for you!!! Thanks so much again for reading! ^3^


	6. CONSIDERATIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakatoshi finally has dinner with his mom after ignoring her for almost a month. Will he make it through the appetizers without getting lectured?

**That's the problem with being the strong one. No one offers you a hand.**

**m.t.**

Wakatoshi knew he was in trouble.

When he called his mom to ask if he could take her out to _Fuki Sushi_ , she answered with a suspiciously cheerful, "Absolutely; I'll meet you at 8 PM on Wednesday."

He hadn't spoken to her in almost a month— not since the day the Adlers lost to the Jackals. The nervousness he felt made the 15-minute drivefeel three times longer. When he arrived, she was already comfortably seated in one of the booths. He hesitated. Her dark gray eyes narrowed when she spotted him.

Yeah, he was in trouble.

She sipped on her water while he settled into the booth. Most places weren't built to accommodate someone as tall as he was, but this was one of the few restaurants that wasn't too bad. He could sit without having to fold himself completely in half. His knees didn't bang into the table either. When he finally looked at his mom, her expression was unreadable.

Ushijima Izanami's dark brown hair was set it its usual immaculate bob. The sharp angles of her hair were reflected in her cheekbones, brows, and eyes. Wakatoshi felt like he was in one of her business meetings. She was the current head of the prominent Ushijima household, and a formidable negotiator. He swallowed. There was no use in prolonging the unavoidable.

"Okaa-san," he began cautiously. "It's good to see you."

Her expression remained inscrutable, and he fought the urge to fidget.

She then folded her hands on top of the glossy menu. When she spoke, her tone was clipped. "Is _that_ all you have to say? 'It's good to see you?'"

He opened his mouth to apologize, but she didn't give him a chance to speak. "Mom—"

"You haven't called in a _month_."

(He thought about telling her that it's been more like three weeks but thought better of it when he saw the warning look in her eyes.)

She lifted one elegant finger and wagged it in his face. " _And_ you've been ignoring my texts." Another finger joined the guilt trip. "Your dad called, too," she huffed. "He was worried."

Guilt wormed its way into his gut. He _had_ spoken to his dad after the finals. However, the disappointment of his performance still weighed heavily on his mind, so their conversation was brief.

"Oto-san called you. Really?"

"Twice last week." She flipped the menu up and scanned over the appetizers. At least she was still talking to him. It would've been worse if she were giving him the Ushijima silent treatment, which started with a hard stare and ended with a demoralizing statement. He had often been accused of dividing people with his honesty, but he learned from the best.

"How is he?"

"He sounded tired. But he did say that his team is one win away from making the playoffs, so I'm sure he's been busy." Her eyes softened as she tried to hide her smile, but Wakatoshi saw it even in the dimmed atmosphere. It seemed like she had enjoyed speaking to her ex-husband. He made sure to file that away for future use.

"I promise to call him." He missed his dad. Looking back on it now, he's one of the few people who would've understood what he was going through. He'd apologize for his selfishness tomorrow. Right now, he had to put his mom at ease.

"Mom?" He pulled the menu away and gripped her hands gently. "I'm sorry."

She returned his gesture with an assuring squeeze. "I know," she sighed. "I was just worried. Both of us were."

Wakatoshi smiled gently. She had a soft heart beneath that tough exterior. "Moms worry a lot."

She quirked a brow at him. "Because they have stubborn sons."

"Where do you think they learn that from?" He pretended to duck when she swiped at him playfully.

_"Don't push it, Toshi."_

Okaa-san and obaasan were the only ones who called him that, and it was only when they were truly irritated with him. He felt like he was 10 years-old again and being scolded for taking too many candies from the jar, but he didn't mind. He puffed his bottom lip out and looked at her earnestly.

"Oh, stop it," she sniffed. "I can't stay mad when you do that."

Wakatoshi chuckled. At least he knew he could pull that out as a last resort against her. "I still can't believe that works."

"It won't next time," she threatened. The laughter in her voice told them both that wouldn't be the case. After looking over the menu, they called the waiter over and ordered three servings of the assorted sashimi platter. His mom initially fussed and said that it was too much food, but he assured her that he'd eat what she couldn't finish.

"Will you be home until the season starts?" She sounded hopeful; he didn't get to spend much time in Sendai during last year's off season.

"Yes. I won't be moving back to Oita until the end of September." He was on the road often for away games, but even then— Oita was nine hours south by train. When he wanted to visit, he opted to fly since it was only a three-hour trip. "And Saitou-sensei asked me to help coach a local rep team."

Izanami looked at him in surprise. "Coach?" She echoed.

He nodded. The timing worked out almost perfectly. The V.League season started in October and the rep season would be well into the playoff bracket. The schedules would overlap at some point, and the other assistant coach would be able to take care of things if he were away, but he would do his best to accommodate both. The Tigers had the talent to win, so he hoped they'd make it to the end.

"I've always liked Saitou-san," his mom praised. "He complimented Washijou-sensei's style."

"He was certainly the voice of reason among the two of them." Saitou-sensei tempered the Demon Coach's hardline way of teaching. Their combination of tough love and positive reinforcement was proven to produce championship teams.

"I thought you weren't going to think about coaching until the end of your career."

"I thought so as well," he murmured. "But I couldn't say no to sensei." Indeed, many people found it hard to say no to sensei simply because he was so earnest and passionate about whatever task he set his mind to.

Izanami smiled. "You'll be in your thirties before you know it. Thinking about the future is never a bad thing."

Wakatoshi rubbed the back of his neck. Mom was right; he'd be turning twenty-six in August. He'd always known that playing at this level wasn't something he could do indefinitely. Anyone who played professionally only had a small window to maximize their youth and talents before their bodies eventually started to slow down.

"Losing the finals made me consider a few things." His mom didn't force an answer from him when he paused, as she understood that it wasn't always easy for him to express how he was feeling. "I took the loss harder than I had anticipated. I let my team down." He frowned; embarrassment and remorse laced his tone. "That's why I haven't visited. Or answered your messages. I was disappointed in myself. I needed time to understand how I was feeling."

Izanami's heart ached for her son. Even now, expression was contemplative as he rubbed the pad of his right thumb back and forth along the table's polished surface. The Ushijimas were one of the oldest families in Sendai, having been a part of the ruling class during the Edo period. Along with their reputation for philanthropy, they were heavily involved with many businesses within the city.

For better or worse, they were in the public eye.

Over the years, excellence became synonymous with their name. The pressure could be unbearable at times. That's what drew her to Utsui when they first met; he was free from expectations and it showed in the ease with which he carried himself. She hoped that sense of freedom would rub off on herself and their son, but life had different paths in mind for their family.

Neither of them was faultless in the events that led to their eventual divorce, but she regretted that Utsui didn't have the chance to have a say in how his son was raised. Izanami lived with that regret for years, but she slowly began to grasp that the future didn't have to be like the past. When she placed her hand over her son's, and he looked up at her curiously.

"Wakatoshi— any person would be disappointed after a loss like that. You're human. But our family has always been in the public eye. You've had to deal with pressure and expectations from a young age. And eyes are still on you in that career that you've chosen. You've never complained once. You've worked hard and excelled at _everything_ you decided to try. I couldn't have asked for a better son."

A soft smile crinkled the corners of her eyes. She had little trouble raising Wakatoshi; most of his time was spent studying or playing volleyball. When he first started playing, she often wondered what drove him to practice and play so diligently. But she realized that it was his way of staying connected to Utsui. Despite not being present physically, he was still an influential part of their son's life.

Izanami shook her head. "In hindsight, there was no room at home for you to express any frustration; I should have done a better job at providing a space for that. I'm sorry you felt like you had to go through this loss alone."

Wakatoshi couldn't help his bewildered expression. The last thing he expected from his mom was an apology. If anything, _he_ was the one who needed to apologize for his selfish conduct. He couldn't remember the last time mom had spoken with him like this. Her unwavering work ethic and loyalty were things he always admired about her. She was frightening to everyone outside their family. But he had always been aware of her softer side; she loved deeper than anyone he knew.

Another gentle squeeze from her pulled him out of his thoughts. "I'm getting older, too," she teased. "I've had time to consider some things as well. Please, come to me if you feel like that again. I might not be able to fix all your problems, but I'll do what I can to help."

Wakatoshi was silent as he tried to process what she was offering. He needed people like his mom and sensei in his life to help him understand that he wasn't meant to do everything on his own. He learned confidence and discipline from observing and listening to her throughout the years.

When he searched her face, he suddenly saw the fine lines around her eyes and mouth, along with the strength that still shone vibrantly in her eyes. They were a testament to the life she had led. Being a single mom was difficult. People either looked at you with pity or loathing. She shouldered that negativity and protected him from it so he could live his life without having to worry about what everyone else thought. He owed her everything.

"I will mom— _thank you_."

She gripped his hand firmly and nodded. Those two words were genuine. They had never needed to say too much to each other to come to an understanding. The reality was that they wouldn't get to spend as much time together as they used to. That was part of the reason why she was upset with him not communicating or visiting. He was living his own life and making something of himself in this world, and she couldn't be happier for him. They would just have to be more mindful about making time for each other in the future.

"So, are you enjoying coaching?"

Wakatoshi grinned and nodded. "I wasn't sure if I would be good at it, but the first practice went well. The team is incredibly talented."

"Excellent," she stated. "You sound excited about them. I've always thought that you'd be able to use your instinct when you started coaching."

He tilted his head. That was interesting. "Why do you think that?"

Izanami folded her arms. "You have a unique perspective as a top player. Yes, most coaches are former players, but not all of them played at the level you're at now. You'll be able to connect with your students personally because you've been in their position. But I think you'll also find a way to explain the thought process behind your talent."

Wakatoshi mirrored her and folded his arms. The reasoning behind her explanation was solid. "I've always been told that I'm unnaturally talented at volleyball."

His mom laughed. "That would be an understatement, my dear."

"I think it's a combination of dad's talent and your discipline." He said after a few moments. His eyes warmed and his voice was gentle. "I wouldn't where I am now if it wasn't for the two of you."

Izanami's breath caught in her throat. She felt guilty for so long about the way her marriage ended with Utsui. He loved her enough to marry into a family that was the opposite of who he was as an individual. But in the end, she couldn't protect him from her family's expectations and strictness. She knew Wakatoshi wasn't resentful about not having Utsui in his life, but she still carried that responsibility with her. Hearing him say that they were able to accomplish something positive in his life despite their divorce— that was enough for her to let go of that weight.

"Wakatoshi that's— I've never thought of it that way. You were so happy every time you played with your dad. I knew that you'd do well in volleyball from the start." She rubbed at the corners of her eyes to stop herself from getting too emotional. "And I didn't understand it at the time, but he was correct in protecting your left hand. You were able to stand out and excel because of his decision."

Wakatoshi agreed. Being different had always been his best weapon. "I'm grateful. Not everyone is able to choose a career they love."

"That's very true." She gave him a pointed look before she spoke again. "But _please_ do everything you can to stay healthy. You're not getting any younger."

He was fortunate that he hadn't suffered any serious injuries since he start playing in elementary school. He couldn't bear the thought of sitting on the sidelines. "Always. Injuries mean that I won't be able to play, and that's unacceptable."

"Good. I'm glad we're on the same page. Otherwise I'll start worrying again."

"Worrying is a part of your job," he joked. "But I should've spoken with you sooner. I truly am sorry."

Izanami shook her head and waved him off. "I am, too. We'll be learning more about each other as we go along. But it's good to have you home."

They were starving when the sashimi arrived. Mom helped negotiate a better lease with Fukase-san's landlord, so he always wanted to give her free food whenever she ate there. But she was stubborn and insisted on paying because she wanted to support his restaurant in whatever way she could. It was good he wasn't working tonight because the two of them usually got into an argument over comping her meal.

When Izanami updated him on what was happening with obaasan, he remembered the Boswellia supplements sensei gave to him at the end of practice on Saturday. "Could you give these to obaasan? Sensei said it might help with her arthritis."

She took the pills and stashed them away in her purse. "You need to come to the house and convince her to take her medication consistently." He tried not to laugh at her exasperated tone. "She _barely_ listens to me anymore. And then she complains that everything hurts too much. But I'm sure she'll do anything for her grandson."

Wakatoshi smiled at the image of mom and obaasan clashing over this. She was even more stubborn than her daughter. "In that case, I think these might help." He pulled out two bags of sweet and sour Hi-Chews from his coat pocket. "Tell her it's from me. Maybe then she'll feel better about taking her medicine."

"You have a good heart, Wakatoshi," she said with affection. "That's one of the first things I noticed about your dad. He was always helping people in some way."

During the few times they went out as a family, dad usually ended up helping people carry their groceries or helping older ladies across the street; there was something universally appealing about his kindness.

"He said he never understood how people think you're intimidating or unapproachable," his mom continued. Then she sighed. "But that's an Ushijima trait."

"Yua-san said something similar." The back of his neck warmed when he remembered how shocked he felt when she described him as sweet.

"Yua-san?"

"Our team manager," he clarified. "When I met her last week, she said I was sweet."

Izanami's eyes flickered with curiosity. Any mention of a woman in her son's life was always interesting, especially now that he was older. She hadn't been impressed with his last two girlfriends, and she didn't say that out of spite. They were only interested in Wakatoshi's looks, not who he was as a man.

"Her nephew is one of my students. I helped him understand that losing isn't always a bad thing." Wakatoshi continued, unaware of his mom's protective thoughts. "I've never seen anyone react so positively to something I had to say."

Izanami leaned back against the booth. She liked what she heard so far. "Yua-san is a wise woman. There's always more to a person than what they present on the surface. But not everyone is willing or able to take the time to know someone on that level."

Wakatoshi nodded. "Still— she surprised me. No one has ever described me as sweet."

"Like I said, she sounds wise," Izanami mused. "Unlike that last woman you dated. What was her name again? Aoi-san?"

He nearly groaned. He hoped his ex-girlfriend wouldn't come up during their dinner. Or at all. "I'm surprised you remembered her name. You and obaasan took an instant dislike to her."

His mom rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Well, we weren't _wrong_. She was only interested in your looks. No wonder you two lasted only lasted three months."

 _"Okaa-san."_ He admonished. She was unfazed by his warning and gave a look that _dared_ him to oppose her. "The season was grueling last year. I couldn't give her the attention she deserved."

Izanami leaned forward. He did _not_ just try to justify her actions. "You mean the attention she _thought_ she deserved. You said to me several times you felt that you were the only one contributing to the relationship. I heard you say never heard you say once that she reciprocated your actions."

Wakatoshi stared at her. His mouth gaped slightly when the truth of her words finally hit him. In the end, Aoi only wanted to talk about him when it was beneficial for her. She was only interested in flaunting that he was superstar player in the V.League. The fact that they were constantly travelling for work didn't help either. She was a rising model and had an even more hectic schedule than he did. And when they did finally get together, he was usually tired from training or playing games. She was always rearing to go out while he just wanted to rest.

When he looked back his mom, fury was written on her face, but it dissipated after a few seconds. "Forgive me," she said on an exhale. "You're a grown man now, but you're also my son. It's hard not to get emotional about your relationships."

"I understand," he soothed. "You worry because you love me. You're right. Our relationship was shallow. And it was bound to end with how frantic our schedules were."

"Well," Izanami huffed. "I'm hardly qualified to give you relationship advice considering how things ended up with your dad. But I can sniff out a shameless social climber from a mile away."

"I'll keep that in mind." It was his turn to sigh. "But my schedule doesn't seem to be compatible with dating since I'm on the road often." That was something he was concerned about as well. Depending on how his career went, he could end up playing for volleyball leagues in different countries. His family would have to relocate with him when the time came. Being married to a professional athlete wasn't going to be easy.

"That's not true," his mom said declared. "If you're interested in someone, you'll make time for them. You just haven't found the right woman yet."

Wakatoshi shook his head. "There's also that to consider. I don't know what the right woman looks like." _That's not true, either._ An image of Yua-san and her bright smile flashed in his mind while the intense feeling of their connection snaked up his arm. He could say with certainty that he hadn't felt this way with Aoi or anyone else.

"All you need to do is look out for one thing."

A knowing smile graced her lips. That usually didn't bode well for him. He was hesitant to ask, but he was also willing to take any advice when it came to this area of his life.

"And what is that?"

"Look out for the woman who becomes more important than volleyball."

Wakatoshi blinked. More important than volleyball? It was a part of who he was. Could it be that easy to find such a woman? He rubbed the back of his neck again. "With the way my life is going right now, I don't think she'll show up anytime soon."

Izanami laughed. Now that the challenge was out in the open, it would be interesting to see how things would turn out. "Be careful what you say, Wakatoshi. The universe just might take you up on that."

An hour later they pulled into the Ushijima ancestral manor's expansive driveway. Nothing had changed since his last visit, and he doubted that anything would. This was his childhood home, but he wasn't sure he wanted to raise his own children here. Anyway, he was getting ahead of himself. He opened the car door for his mom and helped her out.

They chatted comfortably until they reached the front door. Wakatoshi wasn't prepared for the warm, giant hug his mom gave him. She was shorter than Yua-san, so he took care not to crush her when he hugged her back. After pulling away, she straightened the patted down the non-existent wrinkles in his overcoat. He grinned. She would always see him as her little boy in some way.

"Please don't be a stranger to your own mother," she scolded lightly.

He tapped his chin. "I can't make any promises now that I'm a coach. The season is going to be terribly busy."

Izanami raised her brows. "I'm sure Saitou-san would agree that your family takes priority," she said dryly. "And you're lucky obaasan sleeps early now. Otherwise I'd make you come in and say hello. You know she loves telling stories."

Wakatoshi grimaced. "Then I'd be obligated to sleepover."

"You can do that next time," she promised. She slid the front door open and moved to go in but paused and turned to face him again. "You're always welcome to come home. Thank you for dinner. It was lovely."

"It was the least I could do. _Oyasumi_."

Wakatoshi walked back to his car after he made sure she was inside. The drive this time was peaceful. Okaa-san was right.

It was good to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH WOW OKAY this has been my FAVOURITE chapter to write so far!!!!! I was originally going to have the second half as the next practice, but it was so much fun to explore Toshi's relationship with his mom. I have a feeling that Izanami and Utsui are going to scene stealers; I'm so invested in them already!!! The next chapter is definitely going to be another practice, and Miss Yua is going to set some ground rules with our loveable lefty. THANKS SO MUCH AGAIN FOR DROPPING BY! <3


	7. GROUND RULES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakatoshi's eager to spend some time with his new manger, but she's busy getting to know the team. When they do finally talk, it's not the conversation he was expecting.

**Is that a challenge?**

**Mufasa | The Lion King**

Saturday arrived faster than Wakatoshi expected. He was excited to help the team improve from last practice. And he wanted to see Yua-san. He still couldn’t believe that he managed to convince her to be their manager. From their brief interactions, she showed herself to be the type of woman that couldn’t be forced to do something against her will. It seemed that stubbornness was another trait that ran in her family. Thankfully, his explanation had appealed to her logical side.

When Wakatoshi arrived at the gym, he half expected to see Yua-san halfway done setting up the net. But the gym was dark. He pushed aside his disappointment by reminding himself that she would be here soon; arriving an hour early last week was an exception. Besides, he wanted to do some drills on his own again before the team arrived.

Kageyama-kun called him early in the week and they ended up peppering and doing spiking drills at Kamei Area for a few hours. It was good to see him; they spoke at length about everything that went wrong during the finals match against the Jackals. In the end, they concluded the opposing team managed to impose their will on the flow of the game and the Adlers’ mistakes were a result of that.

Regardless, they were annoyed that Hinata-kun had beat the two of them at the same time.

No matter. They would redeem themselves next season and bring the championship back to Oita where it belonged. He also told Kageyama-kun that he was welcome to drop by practice any time to check out the Tigers. The look of glee that crossed the setter’s face caused Wakatoshi to chuckle.

He was a super volleyball idiot like him, after all.

Practice would be held twice a week. 4:30 PM on Thursdays and 1:00 PM on Saturdays, for two hours at a time. However, Wakatoshi could see that extending especially if games were involved. The team’s collective energy was everything a coach could hope for. They had a full roster of twelve, and each player was capable of being in the starting lineup.

Rui-kun would be one of them.

He had incredible natural talent but was still willing to outwork anyone in the same room as him. Wakatoshi noticed in their first practice that the teen was hard on himself when he messed up during a drill or botched a play. However, he didn’t let that keep him taking instruction and trying again. And again. And again. He was stubborn and resilient and bent on improving. His tenacity would inspire his teammates to do great things throughout the season.

He reminded Wakatoshi of himself when he was that age.

Wakatoshi didn’t realize he had been practicing on his own for nearly an hour until he heard a familiar voice call his name. He caught the ball and looked toward the door. It was Rui-kun. He was energetic as ever and rushing to change out of his tracksuit. His stomach flipped. If he was here, that meant Yua-san was also—

He scowled at the tall man who entered the gym after Rui-kun. That wasn’t his manager. Was he wrong in assuming they would arrive together? Or was that his impatience? After a quick assessment, he realized that the man in question was the teen’s father. Their bearing and likeness were almost uncanny, from their curled black hair to their almost too-observant eyes.

By the time Wakatoshi consoled himself with the fact that his manager would be here soon, Rui-kun’s father bore a subtle look of displeasure like his. Luckily, he didn’t notice the two men sizing each other up. Wakatoshi’s irritation wasn’t directed at him, but the challenge had already been issued.

Rui-kun would most likely inherit his father’s height and broad shoulders; assets that would make him an intimidating ace. The older man’s stance was guarded, and the russet eyes that held warmth and affection for his son moments ago were now hard and almost cold.

The scowl Wakatoshi gave him wasn’t appreciated. So, he bowed in greeting and apology.

“Sensei, this is my dad!” Rui-kun said excitedly, still unaware of the tension between the two of them. “Yua-chan’s not here yet because she had a top-secret errand to do.”

“Please excuse me,” Wakatoshi murmured. “I was expecting Yua-san to bring Rui-kun today.”

The older man was silent for another breath before he bowed. “I’m Tetsuya, Yua-chan’s cousin.” His expression and posture eased when he flashed a dimpled smile. “You must be Ushijima-sensei. Rui-kun’s been talking about you ever since he got home from practice last week.”

Wakatoshi looked down at his student and grinned. “I’m flattered. But Rui-kun was the one who did all the work. He’ll be a powerful wing spiker one day.”

“You really think so, sensei??” The teen could barely contain his excitement at the compliment. “I’m not as good as you yet, but I’ll work hard to get there!”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Wakatoshi affirmed with a nod.

Tetsuya-san ruffled his son’s hair playfully. “It won’t be easy, but it’s hard to discourage this kid once he’s got his heart set on something.”

_“Sounds like somebody I know.”_

All three of them turned toward the laughing voice. Wakatoshi held his breath.

Yua.

His eyes slipped over her automatically. Her ink-black hair was pulled into a neat bun at the top of her head and her face was flushed a soft pink. Her freckles stood out more than usual as a result. This time, she was dressed head to toe in black. A track jacket and tapered joggers hung comfortably on her curves. He thought her legs went on for miles. When his wandering gaze snapped up to her face, it was his turn to flush.

The knowing look in her eyes told him that he had been caught staring. Again. She returned his appraisal and he tried not to preen.

“I finished earlier than expected,” she said cryptically, a smile curving her lips. Her gaze lingered on Wakatoshi for long seconds before she faced her nephew. She tucked a small brown package behind her back. When Rui-kun tried to lunge for it, she side-stepped him easily.

“Yua-chan! What is that??”

His aunt shook her head. “It’s not ready yet, sweetheart,” she scolded. “But I promise to tell you about it soon. It’s for the whole team, remember?”

Rui-kun huffed in frustration. “She won’t tell me no matter how many times I ask her.”

“You mean _whine_ at her,” his father corrected wryly. “You know she’s not saying anything until she’s good and ready.”

“ _Sensei_ , can’t you make her tell you what she’s hiding?”

Rui-kun’s wide eyes were certainly convincing. Wakatoshi tried to eye the package tucked neatly behind her back, but she quirked a brow at him and shook her head.

“I don’t think it’s wise to challenge our manager,” he said gravely. “She’ll make us pay for it later.”

Tetsuya-san scoffed. “Good thinking. You don’t want to piss her off.”

Yua-san stuck her tongue out at her cousin while Rui-kun turned silent and grumbled under his breath. Wakatoshi watched their family dynamic raptly. It was so different from the formality he had experienced growing up.

“C’mon,” she chuckled, nudging the teen gently. “Everyone’s gonna be here soon. Let’s set up the net.”

When they started to move to the back of the gym, Tetsuya-san’s voice rang out. “Hold on, Yua-chan. I need to ask you something before I go.”

She looked at her cousin and then glanced at her assistant coach apologetically.

Wakatoshi shook his head. “We’ll take care of it.”

With Rui-kun working silently alongside him, they had the net set up in minutes. Wakatoshi glanced over at the Nishimura cousins. They were probably speaking about family matters, but he was still curious. Tetsuya-san’s back was facing him, so he couldn’t gauge his reactions, but Yua-san’s expressions ranged from disbelief, exasperation, and then understanding. He nearly froze when her sharp gaze settled on him; were they speaking about him after all?

“Oh, no!” Rui-kun’s groan cut through his worried thoughts. “I forgot my kneepads!”

Wakatoshi cranked the line one more time before walking over to him. “Don’t worry about it. I haven’t worn kneepads since I was in high school.” He stopped wearing them after his first year because he felt they restricted him during his approach and take-off. And his playing style revolved around attacking. Most, if not all the defense was handled by his more capable teammates.

The teen looked relieved at his words. After checking that the net was even, he trotted to the gym’s entrance to say goodbye to his father. He said something that caused the older man to smile and nod approvingly. Faint tendrils of envy wound through Wakatoshi’s chest. Rui-kun was fortunate to have that support readily available to him.

Saitou-sensei had also arrived along with several of the other players. Yua-san was busy with introductions. Her smile was warm and bright as she spoke enthusiastically with the boys. Whatever she was talking about had them hanging off of her every word. Commanding a handful of teenagers was laughably easy compared to the strong and demanding personalities she had to deal with at her job. Wakatoshi sighed. Looks like he had to wait his turn for some alone time with her.

Practice started off with stretches, and then a few rounds of serves. Since all the boys were already playing with their respective school teams, they could skip some of the basic drills and focus on more complicated plays and rotations. From the list he received last week, Wakatoshi would observe and guide the rest of the team while sensei worked with the two setters, Ashida-kun and Yoshito-kun. It was essential to know their limitations early on, as they would be handling the ball the most.

Wakatoshi would split more duties with the other assistant coach when he was available, but he didn’t mind taking on all the responsibility for now. It forced him to re-examine the basics that had been drilled into him since he was a young player, which was always a good practice. When things became frantic and complicated in a game, his first instinct was to focus on the basics.

Each player was exceptionally skilled, and they had an excellent sense of their positions. But this wasn’t surprising because the rep selection process was comprehensive. The tryouts were more rigorous, but each team only wanted the best players to represent their individual wards. The schedule would be fast and difficult as well, with multiple tournaments and seeding games in addition to their middle school team schedule. This would be their first step in discovering if they wanted to play professionally in the future.

An hour went by, and Wakatoshi still hadn’t spoken to Yua-san. At the start of practice, she was preoccupied with taking attendance and learning everyone’s name. And once the drills started, she was busy collecting the balls and ensuring they were available for sensei or the next player. And he was focused on trying to help they players if they had questions or became frustrated.

But that didn’t stop him from sneaking looks at her whenever he could. He admired her dedication. When she wasn’t chasing after a stray ball, she closely observed whatever drill was in play or made sure that each of the boys were hydrated. Her position was vital for the team’s well-being.

Depending on the player, she would get to know them on another level than sensei or himself. Since she was noting the practice stats and watching the team as whole, she could pick up on any changes in their overall energy and attitude. Her knowledge would be invaluable during games and later in the season if they made it to the playoffs.

Right now, her brows were knitted in concentration. She was standing beside sensei and rapidly writing in a bright orange notebook. It looked like he was explaining to Ashida-kun the nuances of timing a second tempo set with Rui-kun. Wakatoshi decided to take a break with the boys, as they would be setting up for a game to end the practice.

As he continued his quiet observation of her, Yua-san’s head lifted as she glanced around the gym. She nibbled her full lower lip in worry. He had just raised his bottle to take a drink when her honey brown eyes found him, and nearly choked on a generous gulp of water when she flashed that appealing smile in his direction. She bit back a laugh as he coughed and wiped his mouth quickly.

When Oyama-kun asked if everything was all right, all he could do was nod densely. He looked at his manager in disbelief, but her nose was buried in the bright orange notebook once again. The only proof of their exchange was his damp sweater and the grin on her face. Not wanting to embarrass himself any further, he quickly instructed the boys to get ready for the practice game. Several minutes after explaining the rotation, he heard someone clear their throat to get his attention.

“Sensei, do you have a minute?”

Wakatoshi sucked in a quiet breath. The lilt in Yua-san’s voice was pleasing to his ears. She stood in the setter’s position on the court, while he was in his usual position on the right, behind the attack line. She had taken her jacket off, which revealed a matching black tank top. He took note of the toned muscles in her shoulders and arms. He had been anticipating and dreading this moment all practice.

“Of course.”

“Where are your kneepads?” A stern look fell across her features as she waited for his reply.

He frowned, not expecting the accusatory tone in her question. “I don’t use them.”

“Why not?” Her fingers tightened around the ball wedged against her left hip.

“I’m an ace,” he said simply. This certainly wasn't the conversation he was expecting to have with her.

Her brows shot up in skepticism. “ _That’s_ your reasoning?”

“It’s how I’ve played since high school.” His frown deepened. No one had ever given him a hard time about it before.

“What if you need to dig the ball?” She countered. Her voice was hard now, and he almost took a step back.

Wakatoshi shook his head. “I try not to put myself in vulnerable positions. My teammates will always cover what I can’t pick up.” When the words left his mouth, he realized that his logic wasn’t completely sound. In the finals, he missed a few crucial points because he couldn’t dig the ball in time.

Yua-san’s lips pursed into a tight line as she held the ball up high in her left hand. His body instinctively crouched just before the ball dropped. But he was a step too far back to dig with his right arm; a pancake was his only option. No kneepads meant he needed to be cautious about how he landed. He had promised no injuries to his mom and himself. Shit, if he were wearing kneepads, he’d be able to slide to the ball with no issue. It was too late now; his feet and legs hurled him forward and he had no choice but to commit to the dig.

The ball landed with a hollow _thud_ an inch in front of his outstretched fingers.

Wakatoshi’s chest took the brunt of his rough landing, so he was out of breath when he watched the ball roll away. Silence rang in his ears. Everyone in the gym had stopped to watch their tense conversation. He was sprawled on the ground, not quite sure about what had just occurred.

He looked up at Yua-san, expecting a smug look and fitting retort. Instead, she looked disappointed, as if she were hoping that he would prove her wrong. She offered a hand to him, and he took it carefully. He couldn’t ignore the strength in her grip as she helped him to his feet. He stood, ready to accept her lecture.

“You would’ve been able to dig that if you had kneepads,” she chided gently. She didn't raise her voice, but everyone was still quietly watching.

Wakatoshi shook his head. She was right, but his pride just took a beating, so he wasn’t ready to admit that to her yet. “Maybe. Nothing is guaranteed.”

“That’s true,” Yua-san said with a shrug. “But you had to think twice. There wasn’t enough time for a flying receive. So, you were thinking about the best way to dig the ball without hurting yourself because you weren’t wearing kneepads.”

Damn. He was hoping that she wouldn't pick up on his hesitation. Her next words struck him right in the chest.

“What if you were injured from that attempt? In a real game, you could’ve been sidelined. And you’d be even more pissed off because that injury could’ve been avoided.”

That was one of his greatest fears. Yes, injuries meant that he couldn’t play, but it also had the potential to cause long-term problems. He knew he was one of the lucky ones that had managed to avoid any major injuries, but he knew that his luck could change at any time.

“And think of the example that you’re setting for our team. You can do no wrong in their eyes. They’ll notice the things you do and the things you don’t do. You’re saying that it’s fine not to wear kneepads because,” she held up three fingers before counting them down. “One: it’s how you’ve played since high school and you’re not willing to change that. Two: aces are exempt because they focus on attacking and scoring points. And three: everyone else is expected to cover when you can’t dig.”

Wakatoshi felt like he was a novice again. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had laid into him this hard. But she was right and confirmed most of the frustrations from his disappointing finals performance.

“That’s selfish. And arrogant.” She paused to consider her words. “But that’s just my opinion. Of course, nothing is guaranteed. The ball is round. Any player can change the flow of the game. But preparation is the difference between winning a championship and losing it.”

His eyes flicked over to sensei, who was watching the two of them with a mix of interest and amusement. He clearly enjoyed seeing his best student being lectured by a woman who barely reached his collarbones. He shot him an imploring look, but sensei shook his head and shrugged.

That meant sensei agreed with her. And he was smart enough not to put himself in the hot seat against Yua.

“Yes, you’re an ace. One of the best, in fact. But you can’t expect your team to follow you into hell if you’re not willing to do whatever it takes to keep the ball in play. That includes digging.” She paused again, then crossed her arms. “You know what? I don’t care if _you_ wear kneepads or not. I care about the tone you’re setting for this team. It’s a safety concern; we can’t afford any injuries.”

She picked up the ball and thrust it into his hands. Her chin tipped up at him in a final show of defiance. “I _did_ say that I wasn’t going to go easy on you. While I’m here, I’m going to do everything I can to give us the best chance of winning. I hope you can do the same.”

Everyone, Wakatoshi included, gaped when Yua-san turned on her heel and marched to stand beside the scorecard. She then directed a bow to sensei on the other side of the court. “Please excuse me for holding up practice.”

The older man smiled and waved her apology off. He then raised his voice to ensure that everyone could hear him. “Anyone not wearing kneepads won’t be playing in this practice game.” Immediately, several boys rushed to their bags and hastily put on their kneepads.

Wakatoshi took his place beside sensei as the boys positioned themselves on the court. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was soundly told off in front of the whole team by his manager. And the best part; he’s the one who insisted that she take the position. A grin crept along his lips as he considered her boldness. Though she wasn’t glaring daggers at him anymore, he could still feel the heat of her gaze from the across the court.

“Wakatoshi-kun?” Sensei’s voice was light. He wasn’t sure how his former student was processing that sound thrashing.

He turned to his sensei. “We were right to pick Yua-san as our manager. She’ll make us stronger.”

Sensei laughed this time. “I still don’t know how she didn’t end up playing volleyball. She would’ve made a terrifying opponent.”

Wakatoshi nodded. She had all the qualities of a fearless captain. He wanted to see what she was like in her element as an event director. “Her brother must be a monster of a player.”

“He is.” Sensei climbed the official’s stand adjacent to the pole. “He’s a mix of Tendou-kun and Tsukishima-kun.”

Wakatoshi’s nostrils flared. He was always secretly thankful that he never had to face Tendou-kun in an official match. The Guess Monster made a name for himself by breaking the hearts of wing spikers. And he could never forget the time Karasuno’s Tsukishima won a crucial third set in the Miyagi qualifier by blocking one of his spikes. A player with Tendou’s intuition and Tsukishima’s intelligence would be a worthwhile opponent. “I hope I get to play against him one day.”

Sensei blew the whistle to indicate the start of the game. “I’m sure you will. He’s always had his eyes set on the V.League.”

Wakatoshi was mostly silent during the first set of the game. Sensei did most of the coaching, but he occasionally stepped in to offer advice to the spikers.

When the teams switched sides, sensei chuckled and Wakatoshi gave him a curious look. “The more I think about it, I don’t remember _anyone_ scolding you like that except Washijou-sensei.”

The tops of Wakatoshi’s ears turned red while he rubbed the back of his neck. He sighed. “Yua-san’s right. In the finals last month— I hesitated on a few crucial plays because I’m not used to digging. My playing style has been perfected for attacking.”

Sensei blew the whistle again. “Most of the teams you’ve played for have been built around your playing style. Especially at Shiratorizawa. But our manager made a key point. Everyone needs to be prepared to do anything to keep the ball alive. The teams we’ll be facing are just as good as we are, if not, better.”

Wakatoshi shot Yua-san an irritated look and she returned it. He half expected her to stick her tongue out at him. He looked away first. “Sensei, do you have an extra pair of kneepads? I’ll buy my own after practice.”

This time, his sensei’s smile was smug. “You’re lucky I’m always prepared.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve ALWAYS wanted to write a scene where the tough mans gets told off by someone half his size; welcome to Yua and Toshi’s working relationship HAHA. Our girl wasn’t kidding when she said she meant business! Don’t worry, Yua defs has a good reason why she went off on Toshi about the kneepads. And y’all.....I’m SO EXCITED to introduce the assistant coach in the next chapter. I can’t make things TOO easy for Toshi. AS USUAL, THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!! If you’ve made it this far, you’re in for the long (but satisfying) haul with me.


	8. SYNCHRONICITY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yua puts a plan together to apologize to the team and Ushijima-sensei; food and drinks are involved. And she runs into the Tiger's other assistant coach sooner than expected.

**Nothing in this world is a coincidence.**

** Ichihara Yūko | xxxHolic **

Waking up without an alarm was truly one of life’s greatest pleasures.

Yua normally had her alarm set for 5:30 AM, which gave her a half hour of goofing off on social media before she absolutely _had_ to get up at 6. She tried to have little things set up the night before so her mornings would run as smoothly as possible. The Keurig was programmed to have a coffee ready by 6:20 while breakfast waited in the fridge. It was usually a parfait or overnight oats with fruit; something easy to snack on while she tried to get a head start on her e-mails in the living room.

She tried to have conference calls with one or two clients before getting dressed, and that usually consisted of ironing out details or confirming changes to schedules. Clients were sometimes in a panic, but she tried to avoid having those conversations as much as possible. By 7:30, she was getting dressed—her work wardrobe was made up of black, white, and neutrals to make things easy—and gleefully picking out one of Rihanna’s Stunna lip paints.

 _Uncensored_ was her go-to shade.

Yua wasn’t expected to be at Peak1 until 10, but her early bird tendencies had her walking through the door by 9:40. The days were typically a whirlwind; Aiko-chan did her best to space out the endless calls between client meetings. Yua had the bad habit of forgetting to eat when things became hectic, so she had an agreement with Aiko-chan that she’d take an hour break every day to slow down and eat.

She wasn’t allowed to be the last one to leave the office either, not since Madeo-shacho caught her staying overnight to finish a proposal. He insisted everyone in the firm keep a close eye on their work-life balance because their field was extremely demanding. She would make it home around 6 and even then, her work phone would be attacked by texts and e-mails. But she learned to only answer Madeo-shacho or Aiko-chan.

Everything else could wait until she started the whole process again the next day.

The amount of sleep Yua had gotten ever since she ditched her alarm was blissful. For the past two weeks, she had been unhurriedly rolling out of bed around 9 AM. The bed was facing east, and the shades allowed sunlight to fill the bedroom gradually. She rolled over and sighed as she snuggled into the soft and plump pillow. Or was it the duvet? Maybe it was both. Either option was heavenly.

The wisps of a soon-to-be forgotten dream were chased from her mind when she felt something soft and wet nudge her right palm. She blinked her eyes open slowly. A quiet whine accompanied a second and third nudge. Oh! How could she have forgotten?

“Heen, I’m so sorry!” She groaned, swinging her legs over the bed, and slipping her feet into fuzzy blue slippers. She saw her friend’s 10-year-old beagle staring up at her with big brown eyes as she pulled on her fluffy white robe. His eyes sadly asked her why breakfast hadn’t been served yet.

“Oh, don’t give me that,” Yua chuckled. She reached down and scratched behind his ears for a few seconds, which made him forget about his food troubles momentarily. She was dog-sitting for Mikio-kun until Saturday because he was in Morioka visiting his fiancée and her family. He was a huge Studio Ghibli fan and almost named the senior dog Calcifer, but she suggested Heen was a better fit.

“C’mon old man. I’ll give you extra for making you wait so long.”

Heen immediately rose to his feet and followed her to the kitchen, tail wagging furiously the whole way. He didn’t have many health issues, so his diet wasn’t too complicated.

Heen hated eating alone, so Yua placed his bowl near the balcony door. Once he was busily munching away, she grabbed her own bowl of Frugra and her planner before settling comfortably on the couch beside him. This way, she could enjoy being outside and still be in his line of sight. The morning was beautiful, as usual, with wispy clouds diffusing the sun’s brightness.

When Tetsu-kun dropped her off at the rental property, she was pleasantly surprised to find out it was a house in the Izumi ward. It was a welcome change from the bustling condo life in downtown Tokyo. Madeo-shacho used it to host friends, family, and occasionally clients when they wanted to visit the northern part of the country.

All right, what was on the menu today? While Yua was still on vacation (and had promised her cousin that she’d relax), it didn’t hurt to have a bit of structure to the day. It was Thursday, so the busiest part of her day would be the Tigers’ practice from 4:30 to 6:30 PM. Hm. She’d leave at 3:30 to stop by the conbini near Shiratorizawa to pick up snacks and drinks for the team. She wanted to treat them for all their hard work in the last few weeks.

And it was part of her apology to them for ranting during last Saturday’s practice. Yua rubbed her right temple and sighed. She noticed the apprehension in the boys’ faces as they said goodbye to her, Rui-kun included. When she asked her nephew why he wasn’t wearing his kneepads before the practice game, he said he’d forgotten them. But what made her angry was the fact that Wakatoshi-san told him it was fine to play without them and didn’t insist that he find a spare pair.

Yua hadn’t intended to make an example of Adlers’ ace in front of everyone, but she couldn’t believe that he was being so careless about the team’s safety. And she was concerned that he told this to Rui-kun, who already idolized him. All right, she was a bit biased because he was her nephew, but she would’ve done the same for any of the boys.

She realized halfway through her rant that the poor man didn’t deserve _all_ her fury, but she wanted to make a point. Yes, there was always a risk of injury in volleyball, but there was no way she’d let the boys get hurt over injuries that were easily preventable.

Still, she felt guilty about scolding Wakatoshi-san so harshly. She avoided him after practice, too, and basically ran out of the gym with Rui-kun as soon as the net and equipment were put away. And she was so upset that she completely forgot about the warm-up shirts she had specially made for the team. Kazuki’s snide remarks about her being a control freak bounced in her head throughout the week; had she already ruined her rapport with the team by showing that ugly part of herself so early?

Yua leaned against the cushions and stared absently at the slow-moving clouds. And what about her connection with Wakatoshi-san? She had been looking forward to finding out more about who he was as a person and budding assistant coach, but she just _had_ to go ahead and ruin that with her outburst. She shook her head. Now she letting her insecurities get the better of her. An apology to her assistant coach would be the best way to get back on the same page.

Another nudge to her calf stirred Yua from her thoughts; Heen wanted sit with her on the couch, but he needed some help getting up. She cooed and scooped him up, and he slipped his head in her lap, ready to settle in for a long nap. Smiling, she rubbed his back before making a few more notes in her planner. She’d approach this like she was apologizing to a client.

Sincere words combined with food were usually more than enough to overlook any misunderstandings.

**~**

Yua spent most of the day lounging with Heen and catching up on her shows. Thank goodness the TV was stocked with Netflix and Disney+. Heen perked up immediately when she put ‘The Lion King’ on, and there was really no other option but to watch it with him. He had excellent taste; it was one of her favourites. He even contributed enthusiastic howls to match Simba’s roars at the end. After lunch, she took a quick nap just because she could.

Then, it was time to get ready for practice. Her gym bag, packed with a few sets of extra kneepads, was already in her car. Yua had a black crewneck sweater made for herself in addition to the warm-up shirts. ‘TOHOKU TIGERS’ was written in orange on the left side, and the sweater itself was ridiculously comfortable. She initially chose black leggings to match but changed her mind when she remembered that her cropped olive pair had side pockets. White sneakers completed her outfit.

She opted for a low bun today because she didn’t feel like messing around too much with her hair. A shimmery gold highlighter dusted the tops of her cheekbones, and she couldn’t forget her signature winged eyeliner. _Uncensored_ was probably a bit much for volleyball practice, so she chose a matte, dark brown lippie instead. Satisfied with how the look came together, she blew herself a kiss in the mirror before laughing. Heen was sitting beside her and he barked his approval. Despite all the maintenance, being a woman was nice sometimes.

Twenty minutes later, Yua pulled into the FamilyMart conbini just around the corner from the Shiratorizawa campus. She grabbed a cart and thumbed through the grocery list on her phone; the team would be happy with chips, candy, and popsicles. And she’d have to buy the twins their favourite Pocky sticks, otherwise she’d get an earful from them the next time she came over for dinner.

Now, where was the Pocky wall— ah! Yua quickly scanned through the multiple flavours before spotting the peach/strawberry packs. _Perfect_ , she thought triumphantly. There were two packs left, so she’d snag those and head to the checkout. As her right hand zipped out, she thought about how happy the twins would be when she gave—

Yua blinked, then frowned when her hand collided with a much larger one in front of the Pocky packs. Her eyes snapped to the tall man on her right. She must’ve been so focused on snatching the packs that she didn’t notice that he was standing beside her. Before she could apologize, he pulled his hand away quickly and bowed.

The first thing she saw was a head of dark brown hair, thick and spiked. When he straightened, the next thing that caught her attention were his eyes, but only because a black mask covered his nose and defined jawline. His eyes were a dark, calm gray, and they were currently looking down at her in concern.

“Sumimasen! I didn’t realize you wanted these, too.” The man reached for the packs and held them out to her. “Here, please take them.”

Yua smiled, her head shaking. “It’s all right! I didn’t see you reaching for them, either. You can take them. I’ll grab another flavour.”

A horrified look crossed his face. “Oh no, I’d feel bad for taking something you wanted!”

“It’s fine, really!” She assured hastily. “I already have a few options. Look!”

He poked his head around when she pointed to her cart full of snacks. He eyed the Pocky packs in his hand before looking at her skeptically. When he realized that she wouldn’t budge, he tucked them into the basket hanging from his arm.

“Well, if you insist.”

Yua almost laughed at his pout. It was nice of him to offer them to her. He still looked a bit unsure, so she picked two blueberry packs from the wall and tossed them in her cart.

“I do. Adamantly,” Yua teased, hoping that would be enough to convince him. The twins liked the blueberry ones, too, so it really wasn’t that big of a deal— “Is everything all right?” When she turned to him, he was staring pointedly at something on her chest and she looked down in alarm. Her sweater was clean, so what was the problem?

He finally realized that he was staring, another rushed apology was thrown her way. He cleared his throat and motioned to the bright orange writing on her sweater. “Uhm, do you know someone on the team?”

“Oh!” Yua exclaimed with relief. “My nephew is one of their wing spikers. And I’m their manager.” She couldn’t help smiling stupidly at him as she said that. She was so proud to be a part of the team.

“…Nishimura-san?”

Yua’s brows raised. Had she met him before? “How did you know—?”

The man laughed. “Saitou-sensei told me about you last week. I’m the other assistant coach. I was supposed to be at the first practice, but I had a cold.” He pointed at his mask. “I’m still wearing this as a precaution. Sensei said Wakatoshi-kun’s been doing a great job so far.”

She tried not to blush when he mentioned the man she scolded so soundly last week. She wondered how well the two of them knew each other. “The boys love him,” she praised. “I’m sorry you are…?”

He bowed to her again. “I’m Hajime. Iwaizumi Hajime.”

She finally took the chance to quickly assess the rest of him. He was dressed in navy slacks and a charcoal gray polo that accentuated his wide shoulders. And the cuffed sleeves hugged his defined biceps exactly right. She fought the urge to snort. Were _all_ of sensei’s colleagues ridiculously attractive?

“I’m Yua. It’s nice to meet you.”

His smile was evident despite the mask he wore. “Sensei told me your brother is Takeshi-kun. I was impressed with what I saw at a few of his games. I hope he’s interested in the V.League.”

“Oh, definitely. Dad took him to a Jackals game when he was in elementary school and he’s been hooked ever since.” When they came back from the game, he declared that he was going to be the best middle blocker the V.League had ever seen. “I didn’t know my brother was that popular.”

“In the volleyball world, yes,” Iwaizumi-san teased. “The Olympics are within his reach at the rate he’s going.”

Yua’s eyes narrowed as she considered the man in front of her. He said that with confidence, as if he had some influence in that world. “…What exactly do you do for a living, Iwaizumi-san?”

“I’m an athletic trainer. Right now, I’m trying to whip Japan’s national volleyball team into shape,” he said with another smile. She could tell it was the toothy kind. “Wakatoshi-kun included.”

That was impressive. She let out a low whistle. “I wonder if the boys know how spoiled they are,” she mused. “They already have Wakatoshi-san coaching them. With you in the mix, they might turn out to be unstoppable by the end of the season.” The tops of Iwaizumi-san’s ears turned pink. She wondered if he wasn’t used to being complimented on his skills.

“From what sensei told me, they’re a handful. And talented. But I’m not surprised he managed to put a strong team together.”

Yua nodded as she thought of the talent sensei managed to gather. “You’ve got that right. They’re terrifying already.”

She moved toward the checkout counter and Iwaizumi-san followed closely behind her. She could hear the laughter behind his voice when he asked, “Is all of that for the team?”

“Yes,” she sighed, slowly setting the items on to the counter. He immediately moved to help with the rest. “They’ve been working so hard for the last few weeks. I want to surprise them at the end of practice.”

“Looks like me and Wakatoshi-kun have some competition. With these snacks, you’ll be their favourite person on staff by the end of today,” he laughed, gray eyes twinkling. “Although I have a feeling you’re their favourite already.”

Yua shook her head and focused on paying. She hoped he didn’t notice her flushed cheeks. Iwaizumi-san was charming and easy to talk to, probably because he was used to working with so many different people. After Kazuki, she thought that she’d be on high alert against charm, but she sensed that his brand of appeal was sincere.

When the clerk finished putting a sixth bag on the counter, Yua grimaced. With the drinks she picked up last minute, she’d have to make a second trip back to her car—

“Here, please let me help,” Iwaizumi-san offered quickly. He picked up three of the bags and smiled behind his mask. Oh, she had to watch out for him.

_Charming and helpful?_ _Be still, my beating heart._

Once all the bags were in the trunk, she was surprised to see Iwaizumi-san standing a polite distance from her car. She scowled. Weren’t they going to practice? After a few seconds, she realized that he probably didn’t feel comfortable getting into the car of someone who was practically a stranger. And she felt so comfortable around him that she just assumed he would come with her.

Yua leaned against the door. “Aren’t you getting in?” She asked, tilting her head. “I promise not to kidnap you.”

Iwaizumi-san chuckled and jabbed his right thumb over his shoulder. “Shiratorizawa is just around the corner. I can walk.”

“Nonsense.” She scoffed, before walking around to open the passenger door. “You’re getting a ride with me.”

The trainer crossed his arms while he jokingly accused her. “You just want my help carrying the bags again, don’t you?”

She flashed him her sweetest smile but didn’t notice when his eyes widened. “You catch on quick, Iwaizumi-sensei.”

Once Yua parked, the two of them made their way to the gym. She found out that Iwaizumi-san was home because was helping plan his mom’s sixtieth birthday party. Her interest immediately piqued at the mention of planning, but she reminded herself that she was still on vacation.

There would be enough planning for her to do once she started setting up the new office. Besides, it sounded like he had everything under control. And it turned out that Iwaizumi-san had an interest in monster movies like she did. He nearly snatched her phone out of her hands when she showed him pictures of Peak1’s after party for the _Godzilla_ premiere in 2014.

“You got to meet the _whole_ cast _and_ the director??” He groaned as they entered the gym. “I dragged _everyone_ I could to see that movie when it came out.”

Yua grinned. “It was one of my first events. My mom is a huge fan of Watanabe-san, so she made me promise to get a picture with him.” She flicked through her camera roll until she found one of her posing with the actor. A ten-foot tall Godzilla statue loomed over them.

Iwaizumi-san took one look at the picture and huffed. “Now you’re just showing off.”

“Iwa-kun?”

Yua’s eyes were immediately drawn to the familiar baritone. Wakatoshi-san was walking towards them, a mixture of surprise and apprehension written on his face. She had been so absorbed in talking with Iwaizumi-san that she didn’t notice him setting up the net. Anxiety rolled through her stomach as she remembered that she wanted to apologize for her behaviour last week.

The ace was wearing his customary uniform of black shorts that hit mid-thigh and white warmup shirt, sleeves pushed up past his forearms. He was handsome as ever, with his brown hair falling slightly in front of his brow, giving him a slightly boyish look. She swallowed. That was the only boyish thing about Ushijima Wakatoshi. From the way he filled out his warmup shirt, she could safely guess there was nothing but defined muscle underneath the soft material. _Damn_ , the man had nice legs and thighs too—

Huh. He was wearing kneepads today. Maybe she _did_ get through to him last week. Her gaze flicked back to his face, but his attention was currently on Iwaizumi-san.

“Thought you’d gotten rid of me?” Iwaizumi-san ribbed, holding out his hand. Wakatoshi-san grinned and gripped his friend’s forearm tightly, who mirrored the action before pulling away. So, they _were_ close.

“Training isn’t until May,” Wakatoshi-san reminded wryly. “Although Kageyama-kun wishes it were sooner.”

“He never stops playing,” the trainer replied. “Last month’s game was crazy.”

Wakatoshi-san nodded. “The Jackals managed to get away with that one.”

“There’s always next season,” Iwaizumi-san teased. “Hinata-kun and the rest of the Jackals have a target on their backs now.”

Yua enjoyed seeing this side of Wakatoshi-san. It was clear that he was speaking with a good friend from how relaxed he was. She quietly watched them until Iwaizumi-san noticed she hadn’t spoken for a bit. He turned to her with an apologetic smile.

“Gomen! Wakatoshi-kun and I played on rival teams until the end of high school.” He sighed and shot him an annoyed look. “Sadly, I never got to beat him in a match.”

“You and Oikawa-san came close a few times.”

Iwaizumi-san waved him off. “Don’t try and make me feel better now. I’ll get my revenge by kicking your ass in May.”

“Sounds fair,” Wakatoshi chuckled. She felt guilty about the worried look in his dark gold eyes when they shifted back to her.

“It’s good to see you, Wakatoshi-san,” she murmured. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here earlier.”

He shook his head. “It’s all right. You two arrived only a few minutes after I did.”

Iwaizumi-san walked to the bench and strategically hid the FamilyMart bags underneath, and Yua followed suit. At Wakatoshi-san’s questioning look, she answered, “Treats for the boys. I wanted to surprise them for all their hard work so far.”

The ace nodded before walking back to the net. Was he still mad at her from last week? She moved to follow him but stopped when she heard Iwaizumi-san’s voice.

“Nishimura-san, I’ll help you set up the net— Oh, sorry! I have to take this.” His phone suddenly went off, but he answered it while he made his way to the hall.

Yua quickly made went over to the other assistant coach, who was currently unraveling the net. She didn’t like the awkwardness between them right now, but that couldn’t be helped. Perhaps it was because she was dealing with her own nervousness at how to approach her apology, but she couldn’t get a read on Wakatoshi-san. But she _needed_ to do this, otherwise their working relationship would suffer.

“Uhm, sensei?” She asked, not used to hearing the wariness in her own voice. He looked back at her, and her heart sank when she saw that the worry they held earlier was replaced by indifference. “I-I can take one end of the net while you work on the other.”

Another nod was his only response. Okay, at least he wasn’t ignoring her. She grabbed her end of the net and walked to the other side of the court. They worked in silence as they adjusted the poles and cranked the net up to the right height. She tried to make eye contact with him a few times, but it looked like he was studiously avoiding her attempts.

Oh, this wouldn’t do. She took a deep breath and steeled herself as she approached him. He just finished tying the strings to the pole and had turned to walk back to the bench, so she instinctively reached out and caught his forearm in her hand. Strong muscles tensed beneath her palm and fingers. The energy she felt the first time was still there, but it wasn’t as startling. It was a steady buzz now, resonating at a bearable frequency. When their eyes clashed, the indifference was gone. His eyes were stormy, just like the first time their hands connected.

Yua took a deep breath. “Wakatoshi-san…I-I’m sorry about my behaviour last week. I didn’t mean—”

_“Minasan, kon’nichiwa!”_

Her head whipped around, alarmed at the sudden greeting. Saitou-sensei had arrived with several of the players in tow. So much for a heartfelt apology. Sighing, she tried to pull away, but stiffened when she felt Wakatoshi-san’s larger hand settle firmly on top of hers. She felt so small in comparison to him. And…he was _warm_. She glanced up and found his face dangerously close to hers, close enough that she could see the flecks of rich brown and light gold that made up his irises.

“Wakatoshi-san?”

His voice was a husky and meant for her ears only. “I’m the one who should be apologizing.”

That familiar smirk curved his tempting lips. Her eyes snagged on them as he spoke again. They looked soft—

“But if it makes you feel better, I’ll let you apologize first.”

Yua looked at him incredulously. The mischief had returned to his face, and he was doing his best not to laugh while he waited for her response.

“Sensei, you’re being a _jerk_.” She said, trying to convey her exasperation. But the way he concentrated solely on her made it hard to remember that they were in a gym with other people. He wasn’t giving an indication that he was going to let her out of his grasp any time soon. She had to stay focused.

“You’ll have to do better than that,” he murmured. “I’ve been called much worse.”

Yua nibbled on her bottom lip when he smoothed his thumb back and forth across the top of her wrist. Delicious shivers rippled up and down her arm. Her voice managed not to come out as a squeak. “W-we’re about to start. Let’s talk after the practice game.”

Wakatoshi-san searched her face thoroughly before nodding. He released her reluctantly, and Yua wasn’t prepared for the empty feeling that replaced the warmth of his touch. But that was the limit of what she could handle right now, so she all but dashed to the safety of everyone gathered at the gym doors.

However, when she felt another irresistible pull from him, she had to look back. He didn’t say anything, but the plea in his eyes was clear.

_Please don’t run this time._

Yua nodded and gave her own silent reply.

_I won’t. I promise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAY HELLO TO IWAIZUMI HAJIME (27) ATHLETIC TRAINER!!!!! I was off unexpectedly this week, so I posted this early! I’m so excited that he’s finally in the mix. It was actually my baby bro who suggested I get Iwa to complete the classic trio/triangle, SO BIG THANKS TO WILL! I had butterflies the whole time I wrote the conbini meetup. Yua’s gonna have to learn how to deal with Iwa-chan’s deadly charm. And I thought I could fit the apology scene in this chapter, but I’ve got something special planned for that, ooops. The next chapter will include their apology and the Tiger’s first official game! I can’t believe I’ll be working on chapter 9 soon; MUCH LOVE AND THANK YOU FOR DROPPING BY AND READING! <3


	9. CLOSER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The manager and the assistant coach have agreed to exchange apologies, but an unexpected injury threatens to put that conversation on hold.

**We’ll go slow, together.**

** David Jones **

“Our first two games are next Saturday.”

Excited murmurs resonated among the twelve boys seated in front of the whiteboard. Yua stood with Saitou-sensei on one side while the Wakatoshi-san and Iwaizumi-san were on the opposite side. The bulk of practice was over, but sensei wanted to review two defensive rotations and clarify some details with the setters before the practice game started.

Yua was busy writing down the rotations in her notebook, but she could feel the tension coming from the team as they impatiently waited for sensei to tell them more about their opponents. Frankly, she was impatient, too. All of them had been working hard for the last month. She glanced at Rui-kun, who’s expression was caught between delight and resolve. She tried her best to be neutral, but she was inwardly ecstatic at how he excelled at each practice.

Saitou-sensei and Wakatoshi-san were helping to develop his already strong instincts and skills as an outside hitter. And today, Iwaizumi-san gave him advice on how to optimize his swing without straining his shoulder. The trainer was a formidable ace in his own right, and she couldn’t help but admire his form when he demonstrated a few hits with Wakatoshi-san.

Sensei knew what he was doing when he picked his assistant coaches. It was clear they knew each other’s skills. Iwaizumi-san used detailed explanations to break down the drills and Wakatoshi-san encouraged the players to hone their instincts, but to also keep themselves open to constant improvement.

Yua peeked at her assistant coaches and almost chuckled at the resolute looks on their faces. Iwaizumi-san was used to hearing team meetings from the coaching staff’s perspective, given his job as an athletic trainer, so he looked more relaxed than his counterpart. Wakatoshi-san was tense. He was player through and through. Until today, he had been sitting in the same position the boys were in now.

How was he feeling about all this? There was no doubt he was used to the pressure of being a dominant ace for the Adlers. But the pressure of watching everything—good, bad, _and_ ugly—unfold from the bench was something else entirely. She had to deal with that kind of stress every time she handled an event. Even after all her meticulous preparation, _anything_ could happen on event day.

The same was true for the match.

She scanned the boys sitting at her feet again. No. Whatever happened, she trusted their abilities. Plus, their collective stubbornness wouldn’t let them give up easily. Her attention flicked back to Wakatoshi-san. His brow furrowed as he assessed the information on the whiteboard. He was likely committing the rotations to memory and probably running through some worst-case scenarios at the same time.

As Yua wondered about his thoughts on the rotations, his attention shifted to her. Her stomach flipped at the appreciative gleam that lingered in his eyes. He quirked a brow, silently asking her if anything was wrong, so she shook her head and quickly went back to scribbling in her notebook. She had a reputation for being unflappable in the worst situations, yet he was able to unsettle her easily. She’d have to work hard to keep her wits when they spoke after the practice match.

Yua suddenly realized that this would be her first time sitting on the bench as a manager. It was exciting and intimidating at the same time. Tak-kun always dealt with his nervousness before matches by practicing as much as he could, otherwise all that pent-up energy would turn into misplays during a game. She was always nervous at the start of his matches, but she ended up cheering the loudest by the end. She huffed. It was going to be hard not to cheer like a maniac from the bench every time the team scored a point.

“We’ll be playing the Aoba Wolves first.”

Another chorus of enthusiasm came from the boys as sensei listed some of the Wolves’ strongest players. Since everyone in the rep league was from Sendai, most of the boys would be playing against their classmates or friends from other schools. And they were most likely familiar with each other from various training camps and tournaments. Sensei grinned at their reactions. They were ready.

“After an hour break, we’ll be playing the Mutsu Lions,” Sensei continued. “We’ll meet in front of Kamei Arena at 10 AM; our first game starts at 10:45.”

Yua had discussed the details with him at the start of practice. She would arrive a bit earlier than the rest of the team to hand in the roster and player cards to the officials. All the teams would be able to warm up on a designated court before their first game, but she’d find out more about that once the team was checked in. And given that all the players had their regular club practices during the week, Sensei decided to cancel Thursday’s practice so everyone would be well rested for next Saturday’s games.

“And before we start the practice game, our manager wants to show us something she’s been working on for the last few weeks.”

Yua smiled when all eyes turned curiously to her. “Just a minute!” She walked to the bench and came back with a large box. She had to run back to her car in the middle of practice to grab it because she had her hands full with the snacks and drinks earlier. The boys moved closer when she set the box down, unable to hide their interest. She opened the top and pulled out the first uniform out with a flourish.

She had put the order through with one of her favourite local clothing shops in downtown Sendai; she worked with them when Peak1 hosted a networking event in town a few years ago. Fitting with their team name, the uniform had an orange base and a strategic colour-block of black and white. The store’s owner, Furutani-san, had also insisted on designing a tiger logo free of charge because he liked her so much.

“They turned out better than thought they would,” she said happily. The boys’ eyes shone with glee when she flipped the jersey over to reveal the elegant tiger logo outlined in white. It was on the back, just under the collar, and slightly bigger than the palm of her hand. “I hope you like them!”

“Yua-chan, is this the surprise you’ve been hiding??” Rui-kun asked enthusiastically. She knew he couldn’t wait to try his jersey on.

“That’s right,” she laughed, taking a list out of her pocket. It had the numbers and sizes everyone picked for their uniforms. “I told you it was for the whole team, didn’t I?”

They boys thanked her profusely for working so hard on their uniforms once she handed all of them out. After they dispersed to get ready for the practice game, she turned to the coaches. “Don’t worry,” she teased at their slightly dejected faces. “I had something made for us, too.”

“I think we’ll be the best-looking team in the rep league,” Sensei chuckled. Yua-san’s eye for design was definitely better than his. He appreciated how professional the uniforms looked as well.

“If we’re gonna beat other teams we might as well look good doing it,” she joked, pulling out the last pieces of clothing from the box and passing them to her coaches.

“These look great!” Iwaizumi-san complimented when he examined the black sweater in his hands. It was the same one she was wearing, with TOHOKU TIGERS stitched in orange on the left side of the chest. The tiger logo was also on the back.

“I asked for track jackets, too, just in case you want to switch things up.” She held it up proudly. The jacket was also black and white, with the team name written on the back in orange. But the logo was on the front this time, and on the right side of the chest.

“You’re spoiling us,” Sensei murmured when she pushed the jacket into his arms. He certainly didn’t expect her to be this generous with the uniforms, but he was grateful. It showed how much she cared for the team.

“Oh hardly! I’d be spoiling you if I had gone over budget, but I had more than enough left over.” She flashed them a dimpled smile. “But I _did_ use the leftover money to grab snacks and drinks for the everyone. I’ll hand them out after the practice game.”

When Yua turned to Wakatoshi-san, she was careful not to let their hands touch while she handed the jacket to him. He gave her a playful look, almost mocking her for going out of her way to avoid contact. She knew it was pointless to deny their connection, but she was stubborn and didn’t want to feel flustered, especially with Saitou-sensei and Iwaizumi-san nearby.

“Thank you, Yua-san,” Wakatoshi-san murmured, his lips curving upwards into a gentle smile. She felt heat creep up her neck and to her cheeks. He was infinitely more dangerous when his face softened like that.

Iwaizumi-san and Saitou-sensei left to help with the official’s stand and scoreboard, which meant the two of them were alone on the sidelines. Yua was about to pull away when she felt Wakatoshi-san’s calloused hands close over hers. The jolt of energy combined with the rich tone of his voice zipped straight to her core.

“Are you wearing the sweater or the jacket next Saturday?”

She was sure her ears turned an embarrassing shade of red. “I haven’t decided yet.”

“That’s fine,” he replied.

“W-what if I decide to change my mind last minute?” A soft tug on her part was useless; he wasn’t ready to let go of her yet.

His low chuckle tickled her ears. “Then I’ll be prepared and bring both— just in case.” He released her hands and walked over to his bag to pack the sweater and jacket away. She was speechless for a few seconds before shaking her hands out.

Yua monitored the scorecard with Iwaizumi-san during the practice game while Wakatoshi-san was with sensei at the official’s stand. There could only be one assistant coach on the bench during the matches, so Iwaizumi-san insisted that his friend take the first shift. He had been working with the team for the last month and had a better handle on their abilities and tendencies as players. Yua had no complaints because that meant the two of them would be sitting together for the matches. She’d get to see him work in his element up close.

While he had become more open and teasing with her in the last month, she knew the intense persona for which he was known would be firmly in place next Saturday. That side of him was currently standing beside sensei. He was examining each touch of the ball with crossed arms and an impressive scowl.

“He looks like Washijou-sensei when he does that,” Iwaizumi-san snickered. “I don’t think I ever saw the man smile. Not during matches, at least.”

Tak-kun had told her countless horror stories of Shiratorizawa’s Demon coach, so she stifled a laugh when an image of the smaller man crossed her mind. Wakatoshi-san’s stance _did_ look like his former sensei’s. “Oh, be nice!” she scolded. “At least he doesn’t yell at the boys like Washijou-sensei.”

Iwaizumi-san flipped the numbers on the scorecard to ‘10’ after the red team scored a point. They had a 3-point lead over the yellow team. “That wouldn’t be a bad idea every now and then,” he joked. “The amount of energy they have is ridiculous.”

All Yua could do was grin because she couldn’t argue with him on that point. The boys had bonded quickly over the last month, and their camaraderie was clear in this practice game. They were communicating well and executing the plays that Sensei and Wakatoshi-san had drilled into them. She had a good idea of who would be in starting in Saturday’s games, but sensei would confirm that before everyone went home today.

The practice game ended with red beating yellow 3-to-2, narrowly winning the last set 15-13. Rui-kun was on the red team, and he scored most of the points with Oyama-kun, who was an opposite hitter. Her nephew also managed to convince sensei and Wakatoshi-san to let the team have one last spiking drill before they had to take the net down. Yua grinned. He’d do anything to fly just a bit longer.

Since the boys were preoccupied, Yua decided that it was the perfect time to set up the drinks and snacks. She made her way to the benches and bent down to grab the conbini bags. To avoid making a huge mess, she’d keep the chips and candy in the bags, and the drinks in their cases on the side. Saitou-sensei had stepped into the coach’s office to grab the popsicles from the mini-fridge, so that meant—

_“Sensei watch out!”_

Yua’s heart jumped at the shrill warning, and she whipped around to see where the commotion was coming from. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. When she turned, Wakatoshi-san stood in the middle of the court, his attention fixed in her direction. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw a speeding ball headed straight for his face. A sharp _CRACK_ resonated through the gym, followed by a loud _THUMP_. When she blinked, Wakatoshi-san had disappeared from her sight. Her eyes darted to the floor. The tall man was slumped on his back, a hand covering his face. Snacks forgotten, she bolted over and knelt at his side.

“Wakatoshi-san! Are you all right??” Yua asked frantically. Apart from getting clocked in the face with a ball, she was scared that he hit his head on the floor when he fell. With that in mind, she was gentle when pulled his hands away from his face.

His normally sharp eyes were blurred, and his chest rose and fell with heavy breaths. Yua leaned over and sighed in relief when he began to focus on her slowly. At least he was trying to get his bearings. She reached out and brushed some hair out of his face. Ouch. An angry red welt was starting to form on his nose and brow. When he moved, she braced her arm behind his wide shoulders to help him sit up all the way. He steadied his forearms on his thighs and hung his head before taking a deep breath.

“Are you all right?” Yua repeated, her hand firm between his shoulder blades. “Did you hit your head on the way down?”

The ace touched the back of his head gingerly. “I think I managed to break my fall at the last second.”

Yua nodded. “Good. That hit was nas— _Shit, your nose is bleeding!_ ”

Drops of bright red blood had dripped onto Wakatoshi-san’s white warm-up sweater and he looked up at her in surprise. He reached for his nose and chuckled when he saw that his fingers were stained red. Yua didn’t see anything funny in the situation. Not only was his nose bleeding, but his sweater would be ruined if it weren’t washed soon. Dried blood stains were a bitch to clean.

“C’mon, I’ll help you to the benches.”

Yua pulled her assistant coach to his feet slowly. She tucked her left shoulder under his arm, prepared to steady him if he wobbled. Her left arm wrapped around his back for extra support. Despite the urgency of the situation, she enjoyed the subtle feel of his muscles moving under the thin material of their shirts.

His right hand clutched her shoulder and she looked up at him, hoping the sudden movement hadn’t made him dizzy. When he noticed her concern, he smiled, indicating he was fine for now. As soon as he sat, Yua ran to snatch her gym bag and purse. Thank goodness she grabbed the first aid kit before leaving the house. When she got back, Rui-kun and Iwaizumi-san were standing beside Wakatoshi-san. Several of the boys came to check on him as well. All of them wore similar expressions of shock and concern.

_“Sensei, gomen nasai!”_

Yua almost laughed when she saw her nephew bowing low. No _wonder_ that hit packed an extra punch. It was an accident, but she knew that he felt guilty for injuring his sensei.

“I was so focused on the ball that I didn’t see you until after I hit!” Rui-kun explained quickly.

Wakatoshi-san smiled and shook his head. “Please don’t apologize. Accidents happen. And I shouldn’t have wandered into the middle of the court during a spiking drill.”

Iwaizumi-san was the only one who had a smirk on his face. He crossed his arms. “What do you think Oikawa will say when I tell him you got whacked in the face by a thirteen-year-old?”

Yua looked sharply at him. “Sensei,” she called out sweetly. “Remember that you’re setting an example for the team.”

Iwaizumi-san looked at her sheepishly before clapping a hand on Rui-kun’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about your sensei; he does this for a living, remember?”

“It was a perfect hit, too,” Wakatoshi-san encouraged. “I can’t wait to see you do that next week.”

Rui-kun looked between his coaches hopefully and visibly relaxed when nodded reassuringly at him. “I-I’ll do my best!”

When Wakatoshi-san saw her watching patiently, his cheeks turned a deep shade of red. No doubt he was embarrassed at taking a square hit to the face. Rui-kun still wasn’t convinced that his apology was enough, so she squeezed his shoulder gently. “It’s all right,” she murmured, her voice soothing. “Keep practicing; I promise to take care of Ushijima-sensei.”

“Make sure he’s not hurt too badly,” Iwaizumi-san laughed. “I need him in top shape for training camp in May.”

“Just keep those boys out of trouble for now, all right?” Yua pushed at him gently and he grinned before joining them on the court. She huffed and sat beside her currently injured assistant coach. The bleeding had slowed, but it looked like it was still flowing at a steady pace. She grimaced at the amount of blood on his shirt. Unzipping her gym bag, she rummaged through it while muttering under her breath.

“Hold on, I’ve got wipes in here _somewhere­—_ Ah, found them!” Yua pulled the packet out and moved closer to start cleaning the blood off his face. She thumbed his chin gently and murmured, “Sorry if this stings a little.”

Wakatoshi-san nodded. As she started to wipe the blood away, she noticed that he was little too happy for someone who had just gotten hit in the face. Then she realized their faces were inches apart. He was close enough that the scent of his warm and spicy cologne began to engulf her senses. She focused on his mouth and tried not to notice his pupils dilating when the pads of her fingertips dragged over his lips.

They _were_ soft, just like she speculated earlier.

His intense gaze caught the rising colour in her cheeks and she felt his lips tug upwards against her fingers. She pulled her hand away fast. “I promise I’m all right, Yua-san—”

“ _I’m_ the manager now,” Yua reminded him curtly. “Making sure you don’t bleed to death falls under my jurisdiction.”

He grinned when she turned away to grab something else from her bag. Looks like her Event Director side was showing. “I knew I had a good feeling about you.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, sensei,” she sighed with exasperation. “Your pretty face isn’t going to be ruined on my watch.”

“I appreciate it,” he chuckled. “Otherwise I’d get an earful from my mom. I promised her that I’d do my best not to get injured.”

“Well, she won’t be hearing about this incident from me,” Yua teased, leaning closer to examine his nose. “Okay, it doesn’t look broken. Here, sit forward and pinch your nose.” She placed her hand on his back again to guide him forward. “You’ll have to do that for about ten minutes, or until the bleeding stops. Does it hurt?”

Wakatoshi shook his head and did as she instructed. His manager didn’t realize it, but he was enjoying the attention he was getting from her because of this injury. Rui-kun had unknowingly put him in a good spot. “Just a little,” he replied with a smile.

Yua frowned. “What’s so funny?”

“I’m usually the one that gives people nosebleeds,” he mused, looking out to the court. The boys had just switched sides to practice hits from different angles.

“Show off,” Yua laughed and rolled her eyes. She placed her purse in her lap and continued to dig around. Where _was_ it? 

“It’s a part of the game,” Wakatoshi-san chuckled, cocking his head at her actions. The scowl she made when she was looking for something was rather charming. A few strands of hair had escaped her neat bun, and his eyes travelled along the elegant line of her neck—

“Here, this should help stop the bleeding faster,” Yua interrupted, thrusting something in front in front of his face.

He blinked. “You’ve got an instant ice pack in your purse?” What else did she have in there?

Yua smirked. “Don’t you know? Women carry multiple universes in their purses.”

Wakatoshi nodded and placed the pack on the bridge of his nose. He’d often wondered at how his mom effortlessly fit what seemed like her whole life in whatever bag she decided to use for the day.

“Let’s see…I started carrying an ice pack around after I saw CEO slip and whack his head on a table.” She shrugged at his raised brows; the stories she could tell him about events and after parties would blow his mind. “He had too much to drink, and I ended up taking him to the hospital. So, it never hurts to be prepared.”

Admiration was clear in his expression when he nodded again. She busied herself with arranging her bags to temporarily avoid his attention. When that was done, she cleared her throat. “Well, I guess we can talk now.”

Wakatoshi-san glanced at her in surprise; had he forgotten about it already? She opened her mouth to apologize first, but he put his hands down and turned to address her fully.

“Yua-san, I’m sorry about my behaviour last week.” He paused, choosing his next words with care. It was clear that he had given this a lot of thought. “You were right— I wasn’t thinking about how my actions would influence the team.”

Yua almost reached for his hands, but she stopped herself at the last second. She fisted her own hands gently. “In high school, one of Tak-kun’s teammates needed surgery after he tore his ACL; he wasn’t wearing kneepads that game.” She nibbled on her bottom lip and he patiently waited for her to continue. “The recover wasn’t pretty, either. After that, I was terrified an injury like that would happen to my brother, so I always hounded him about wearing kneepads.”

Wakatoshi-san grimaced as he heard her explanation. ACL injuries were terrifying, and the recovery period varied. Even with proper and consistent rehab, playing again wasn’t guaranteed. Luckily, her brother’s teammate recovered and ended up playing a year later. But the ACL tear had put him at greater risk for similar injuries in the future.

“When Rui-kun said you gave him the go-ahead to play without kneepads…I got so scared and ended up taking my fear out on you. I’m sorry for embarrassing you in front of everyone last week.” She kept her hands twined in her lap while she stared at the ground. Hopefully her apology was enough—

Yua sucked in a breath when she saw Wakatoshi-san’s right hand reach out and engulf hers easily. She untwisted her hands and before threading her fingers with his. The pressure of his hand was warm and solid. She felt small around him. No, small was the wrong word. Small is how she felt with Kaz at the end of their relationship.

Small. Forgotten. Irrelevant.

With Wakatoshi-san she felt…safe. She looked up and searched his magnetic golden eyes, hoping to find the answer as to why she was pulled to him so easily. No answer came, but she could feel the world around her starting to disappear the longer she stared at him.

His deep voice broke her trance. “I told Saitou-sensei last week that we were right to pick you as our manager.” He rubbed the soft muscle between her index finger and thumb. “You’re knowledgeable _and_ you care.”

Yua swallowed at his compliment. “I don’t want anything like that happening to anyone on our team if I can help it.” She squeezed his hand. “And I don’t want _you_ to get hurt, either.”

The corners of his eyes crinkled when he gifted her with a soft grin. “Your concern is greatly appreciated, Yua-san.” Her own eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he lifted her hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles. Her skin sizzled where his mouth had been. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

Yua’s mouth hung open for a few seconds before she clamped it shut. Heat coloured her face. She flexed her fingers and his lips curved into a pout as he hesitantly let go of her hand. “Well,” she puffed as she scooted away from him. “Someone needs look out for you volleyball idiots.”

Wakatoshi-san chuckled at her retreat. “Then we’re in your capable hands.”

Yua crossed her arms, determined to regain some sense of control in the situation. She eyed his face chiseled face quickly; his nose had finally stopped bleeding, but his white sweater was a complete mess. She pointed at his chest. “Those stains are bad.”

The ace glanced down and shrugged. “I’ll wash it when I get home.”

Yua raised her brows skeptically. She knew a thing or two about getting bloodstains out of all sorts of fabric. “If you give it to me, I’ll make sure the stains won’t set permanently.”

The man had the nerve to cross his arms. His eyes sparked with challenge. “You don’t think I get the stains out?”

“Nope.”

Wakatoshi-san laughed. If he did that more often, she’d fall for him in no time at all. “I appreciate your honesty.”

Yua smiled, pleased that she had gotten her way. However, that glee was cut short when Wakatoshi-san reached back and tugged firmly on the neck of his sweater with both hands. Her mouth almost dropped to the floor when the upward motion revealed the broad expanse of his back and shoulders. He stood, dropped his sweater on the bench, and walked over to his duffle bag.

She didn’t know where to look first. The man’s body was nothing short of outrageous. His shoulders were indeed broad and packed with strength that allowed him to maintain his reputation as a top ace in the V.League. Her eyes drifted slowly, taking in the sleek muscles running down the length of his spine. The line of his body tapered to an enticingly narrow waist. Her eyes snagged on the twin set of dimples on his lower back, just above the line of his shorts.

When he reached his bag, he bent down and pulled out the black Tigers’ sweater she gave him earlier. He would have an ass to match. She was _fully_ ogling now. More smooth muscle defined his chest and arms, complete with obliques and abs seemingly carved into his skin. She licked her lips when his abdomen rippled as he pulled the black sweater on. Her eyes finally flicked up, and she nearly groaned when at the smug look on his face.

He definitely noticed her ogling.

Wakatoshi-san walked back over and picked up his dirty white sweater before dangling it in front of her. His smile grew when she stood and snatched it from his hands. There was no hiding the rosy colour of her face and neck.

“I’m expecting that back by next week,” he teased.

Yua gave him a tense nod and stuffed the sweater in her gym bag. “Can you help me with getting the snacks and drinks ready? The boys will be wrapping up the drill and the parents will be coming soon.”

Thankfully, Wakatoshi-san just nodded and moved to help. Despite being flustered to no end, Yua snuck looks at him for the rest of practice. And her heart fluttered wildly every time he caught her in the act. She shook her head.

Who knew Ushijima Wakatoshi could be such a tease?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, I FULLY intended to post this last week, but work and laziness got in the way HAHA. I wanted to include the first game in this chapter, but I felt like the game needs the spotlight all to itself!!! Plus, I didn't want to cut off alone time with our mains! I've had the scene of Toshi getting hit in the face in the wings for a while, so I'm happy I finally got to write it. And I hope y'all enjoyed Tosh flexing at the end. ;D I struggled for SO long just trying to get this fic off the ground but WOAH I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ABOUT TO START CHAPTER 10??? It's gonna be so much FUN b/c Yua's fam is gonna be in the stands and they're gonna be loud af when they cheer. THANKS AGAIN FOR STOPPING BY AND READING! <3


	10. PREPARATIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's game day for the Tohoku Tigers. While Yua gets the team ready, her family is joined by familiar faces in the cheering section.

**The more the merrier.**

** John Heywood **

Tetsuya always teased Yua for being early for everything, but he was guilty of doing the same. He had been working the early shift at the hospital for the last month, so his internal clock was currently wired to wake him up by 6 AM. He made sure to book this weekend off because there was no way in hell that he was going to miss Rui and Yua’s debut with the Tigers.

He managed to sleep in until 7 since it was Saturday. But he was fully awake by 7:03, so he carefully extricated himself from Amaya’s embrace to get a head start on breakfast. An adorable whine came from his equally adorable wife when she realized her favourite pillow was nowhere to be found. Tetsu quickly peppered kisses all over her face before nuzzling her nose as gently as he could. She sighed and nodded sleepily when he promised to come back for their morning cuddle appointment; that couldn’t be missed. He thumbed her cheek gently. Life without her was unimaginable at this point.

It was nearly 7:30 when Rui came down to the kitchen, too excited about his upcoming games to sleep any longer. All of this was all Tak-kun’s fault, really. He invited Rui to watch Shiratorizawa compete in the Miyagi qualifier when he was in his second year, and Rui had stars in his eyes during the entire four-set match. When his son declared he wanted to be a professional volleyball player, Tetsu devoted his free time to learning everything about the sport. He was only six at the time, but Tetsu knew he was serious about it. When he and Amaya had the baby talk, he made a promise to her and his future children that he’d support their interests without question.

Rui’s hard work was starting to pay off. Now he was playing on a strong rep team and being coached by some of the biggest names in Japanese volleyball. He and Amaya couldn’t be prouder and happier for him if they tried. The twins were his biggest supporters, too. They came down shortly after, lured by the smell of breakfast. The first thing they did was wish their big brother luck with his first two games. Tetsu grinned. Those two were notorious for being the loudest in whatever cheering section they were in.

With the kids occupied, Tetsu snuck back upstairs just in time to make the 8 AM snuggle appointment with Amaya. It depended on their schedule, but cuddle time was a necessity. And it was easily Tetsu’s favourite part of the day, aside from tormenting his kids as only a dad could. Amaya was his light, and he was her anchor. She’d know instantly if he had a hard shift at the hospital and he’d know if she had been dealing with idiots all day in meetings. Days like that didn’t need words. Just a warm embrace and a shoulder to cry on. Or they’d start the day off by exploring each other with lazy hands and slow kisses.

Today was a lazy hands and slow kisses kind of morning.

Sadly, they couldn’t spend _all_ day in bed. Yua insisted they arrive at Kamei Arena by 10 AM, which meant they’d have to be backing out of the driveway no later than 9:15. Rui patiently endured his mother’s fussing as they headed out the door and to the car. The ride was uneventful, but Tetsu could feel Rui getting more and more excited as they neared the arena. Light traffic combined with his speedy driving—albeit disapproving looks from Amaya—had them in Kamei’s lobby at 9:40.

Rui could barely contain himself at this point. The lobby was already full of opposing teams and their entourages. With the twins and Amaya in tow, Tetsu carefully weaved through the crowd of people, hoping to find Yua and the rest of the Tigers. Several boys stopped them to say hello to Rui or to exchange friendly challenges. This was the beginning of a long and competitive season. His son answered them in good spirits, but with a bit of sharpness in his tone; he would let his skills do the rest once the games started.

Tetsu spotted Yua as she returned from the tables set up in front of the main gymnasium. She was unquestionably in Event Director/Manager mode. The high bun, black track jacket, and black leggings made an intimidating impression. A few of the boys were gathered around her, along Saitou-sensei and the assistant coaches.

He met Iwaizumi-sensei at the last practice; Tetsu appreciated that he gave Rui tips until they had to leave. The dark-haired man greeted him with a smile and a nod. Tetsu returned the gesture, but his eyes narrowed when he saw Ushijima-sensei. He still had his reservations about him, but Yua assured him a few weeks ago that the man was harmless _and_ that she could handle herself.

Tetsu knew his baby cousin was now a fully capable woman, but he still found himself on high alert against any good-looking men in her vicinity. Kazuki’s betrayal hurt her deeply, despite the strong front she was projecting to everyone. However, a quick scan informed him that the current situation was strictly business; she was in the process of telling them about what to expect before the first game.

Tetsu also knew he wouldn’t be able to resist annoying her while she was on the job. He _was_ the older, cooler, cousin, after all. However, his wife nudged him gently in the ribs when she saw the malicious look on his face.

“Darling?” Amaya asked him in the sweetest voice. “Were you just thinking about doing something that would upset Yua-chan?”

Tetsu gulped. The threatening look in her eyes was more than enough to dash his plans. He shook his head and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Now, why would I do that?” He waggled his brows and shot her an innocent look. She sighed and shook her head. The woman had a patient of a saint.

Suddenly, his son dashed from behind him and Amaya before skidding to a halt beside Ushijima. The twins did the same, but instead latched themselves on either side of their aunt. They were unapologetic in how much they adored her. Yua laughed and hugged them tightly before turning her attention back to the team.

“—We’ve been assigned to warm up in Gym C until 10:40, but we could be called up sooner if the first game finishes early.”

The boys and coaches nodded almost in-sync at her words. Tetsu knew the feeling well. He played soccer competitively until the end of college; the anticipation of waiting for your team to be called up was always excruciating. His cousin was doing a great job of keeping their energy in check.

“It’s 9:45 now, so we’ll head over just before 10. Please try and relax for now.”

At her dismissal, the team proceeded to talk excitedly amongst themselves about the upcoming day. Ushijima-sensei’s gaze lingered on Yua before Rui asked him a question. Tetsu’s jaw tightened. It was a brief look, but the interest in his cousin was obvious. He decided to brush it off for now, considering he couldn’t beat the younger man in a public space and get away with it.

He smirked when Yua turned to him and Amaya. “Looks like you’ve got them wrapped around your finger.”

“You’re early,” Yua said, brows raised in skepticism. “But I’m sure that’s Amaya’s doing.” The twins were still attached to her hips and they were watching their conversation unfold with amused faces.

His wife grinned and squeezed his forearm before he could give a scathing reply. “He was up by 7, actually. And he had breakfast ready before 8.”

“You’re _too_ perfect, Tetsu-kun,” Yua sighed with a roll of her eyes. “Girls, how do you stand living with someone like him?”

Sayuri smiled and pressed herself closer to her aunt. “He buys us presents all the time, so I guess that makes up for it!” Natsuko nodded in agreement with her sister.

“You’re lucky you didn’t know your dad when he was younger— he got me into trouble more times than I can count.”

Tetsu rolled his eyes this time. “Don’t believe everything you hear, girls.” While that was true, she was usually the one who came up with the hair-brained schemes. And since he was the loving and concerned older cousin, he had to make sure she didn’t get into _too_ much trouble without him. Yua wrinkled her nose. He was glad to see some things hadn’t changed.

“Your mom and dad are on the way, too,” Amaya interjected, hoping to put an end to their bickering. “The drive from Osaki shouldn’t be too bad because it’s Saturday.”

His aunt and uncle cleared their schedules as soon as he asked them if they could come to Rui’s first game. Tetsu snorted. They were worse than the twins. Tak would always get embarrassed at their excitement, but he was secretly proud they were the rowdiest ones in the stands. “You know the Tigers will have the loudest cheering section, right?”

Yua’s face brightened. “The louder the better.”

Tetsu was tempted to tell her that Tak was also coming up from Tokyo to watch the games, but he didn’t want to ruin the surprise. Plus, he made Tetsu promise to keep it a secret because he didn’t have many opportunities to catch his big sister off-guard.

“We’ll make sure you can hear us on the court!” Natsuko said confidently.

Yua smiled and bent down to kiss her brow. “I’m sure we’ll win with you cheering us on.”

While they chatted, Tetsu kept a close eye on Ushijima. Him, Saitou, and Iwaizumi wore the black Tigers jacket like Yua. He frowned when more and more people began to gesture and whisper excitedly at the younger coach as the minutes went by. Then he remembered Ushijima was currently one of the V.League’s best players. Plus, Sendai was his hometown. Tetsu surmised the only thing stopping people from coming up to him and asking for pictures and autographs was the menacing scowl on his face.

However, his expression softened whenever he glanced at Yua.

His cousin was presently planning a day trip with his wife and daughters, unaware that her assistant coach was silently pining for her attention. Tetsu knew he wasn’t being fair to Ushijima. He didn’t know much about him other than his reputation as a V.League superstar. But he didn’t want Yua to get hurt again. So, he wasn’t ready to give up his protective older cousin role yet because he was stubborn like that.

Well, Tetsu couldn’t do anything about it now, so he contributed to the day trip plans until Yua’s watch started pinging. It was 9:55. The rest of the team had arrived, so they were ready head over to Gym C. She silenced her watch quickly before reluctantly pulling away from the twins. “I’ll see you guys soon! Make sure you save spots for mom and dad.”

“Hai-hai, Nishimura-Shacho,” Tetsu replied with a salute. Before Yua could stick her tongue out at him, he nudged her gently towards the group of excited players. _“Gambatte kudasai!”_

The boys made a path for her so she could lead the way to the gym. Ushijima-sensei quickly situated himself behind her. Tetsu sighed. It looked like even the stoic assistant coach couldn’t resist his cousin’s warmth and charm.

“Stop teasing her while she’s working,” his wife scolded while she jammed her elbow into his already sensitive ribs.

“Ow!” He whined. “What? I wasn’t _that_ bad!”

Amaya looped her arm in his before leaning against his shoulder. “I’ll let you off easy this time—you’re lucky I’m madly in love with you.”

Tetsu grinned stupidly while he kissed the tip of her nose. “Thank God for that.” He was about to swoop in for a _real_ kiss when he felt two sets of hands pull at his jacket.

Looking down, he saw Natsuko and Sayuri glaring up at him. The latter crossed her arms. “If you two keep being gross, we won’t get good seats!”

He wagged a finger and was about to soundly inform her that the only reason her and her sister were born was because him and Amaya decided to be “gross” multiple times. But his daughters quickly grabbed his hands and pulled him towards the main gym, his wife’s infectious laughter following close behind them.

Yua told them to sit behind the black, white, and orange banner that read, _STRIKE FIRST_. His cousin did good work. At the last practice, she excitedly revealed the banner _and_ handed out cheer sticks to all the parents. He saw familiar faces in the stands waving them over, so they quickly made their way over to join the Tigers’ cheering section.

Tetsu was impressed. Though these were exhibition matches, they had an intense playoff feel. He blinked a few times to adjust to the bright lights of Kamei Arena. The two teams on their court had started playing, and several matches were also being played simultaneously. The familiar sound of shoes squeaking on the hardwood floor combined with the resounding _THUDS_ of powerful kills all added to the electric atmosphere on the court and in the stands.

It was hard to believe all the boys currently playing were under 15.

As he predicted, the twins were invested in the game from the start, cheering for both teams whenever they won a rally or scored a kill. Amaya wound her fingers with his as she watched them agonize when an easy chance ball was given to one of the teams. He kissed the back of her hand and chuckled, “They’re only going to get worse when their brother gets on the court.”

Yua mentioned it might happen, but the game was played at a fast pace. The Izumi Jaguars had several solid outsides and opposites; Tetsu could only count 2 rotations where their attack power was lacking. Their libero also did a good job of digging some intense cross hits. Height wasn’t everything, but it didn’t hurt that most of their players were tall as well.

It was just past 10:25 when the Jaguars won in straight sets. They were seated with the Jaguars’ friends and family, so their section grew rowdy when the officials called the game in their favour. The Jaguars would be playing on another court, so more seats in their section opened after the game ended. The Tigers were probably notified that it was their turn, but he texted Yua the news just in case. She answered with a flexing emoji.

“Where are they??” Natsuko whined. She and Sayuri were pressed against the railing and trying to peek at the entrance underneath.

“I wanna see Yua-chan!” Sayuri announced with a pout.

“Sweetheart,” Amaya chuckled. “You saw her less than an hour ago.”

“Yeah, but that was an hour ago!”

Tetsu laughed. “She has a point, darling.”

“I guess she does,” his wife conceded with a smile. She squeezed Sayuri’s shoulder to comfort her.

Tetsu checked his phone. “They should be coming out soon; it’s almost 10:30.”

Natsuko craned her neck a few times before looking back at him. “Where are Uncle Hideo and Auntie Kumiko??”

Tetsu frowned; they _were_ running late. He thumbed to his messages and saw the latest one was from his aunt. “Oba texted 10 minutes ago and said they were caught in traffic.”

Sayuri’s eyes sparked with anticipation. “Are Obasan and Ojisan bringing presents??”

Tetsu’s expression turned grim. “I think they forgot your presents at home.”

The twins shot him a horrified look. _“Dad!”_

“Tetsuya, please don’t rile them up.”

His wife’s crossed arms and use of his full name had him pulling the twins close. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist.” He kissed the tops of their heads tenderly. “And I’m sure they did. Obasan and Ojisan love spoiling you two. But I’ll be right back— I’ll call and find out where they are.”

Amaya grinned as her husband retreated to a quieter part of the stands. Their kids had to constantly be on guard against his relentless teasing, but their house was always lively because of it. She was in the process of texting Yua about how restless the twins were when a pleasant voice interrupted her thoughts.

“Excuse me, is this the cheering section for the Tigers?”

“Yes, it is!” Amaya replied brightly. The voice belonged to a woman around Yua’s age. Her soft brown hair was pinned into a low bun, with bangs sweeping down the right side of her face. Light brown eyes matched her gentle expression. “Who do you know on the team?”

The woman grinned and gestured to the giant of a man standing behind her. Amaya almost had to tip her head all the way back to get a good look at him. His short hair was a blond so pale it was nearly white, and the lack of eyebrows only added to his solid features. It was only when he bowed to her that she noticed the bouncing baby girl strapped to the carrier on his chest.

“I’m Aone Mai, and this is my husband, Takanobu.” The woman looked up at her husband lovingly and he nodded in agreement. “We went to Date Tech with Yua-chan— I was the manager for the boys’ volleyball team, and he was a middle blocker. I bribed her into helping me whenever I could.”

“What did you bribe her with?”

Mai-san grinned. “Food.”

Amaya giggled. “That sounds like Yua-chan.”

_“Takanobu-kun?? Mai-chan??”_

They turned at Tetsu’s enthusiastic voice. He held his hand out to the taller man who shook it firmly. “Tetsuya-san, it’s good to see you.” His voice was a deep rumble. The baby strapped to his chest squealed happily to catch her dad’s attention, and he grinned at her antics. “The little one here is Takara-chan.”

Tetsu reached for Takara-chan and she grabbed his fingers without hesitation. Her thick hair was a darker shade of blonde than her dad’s, and she sported chubby cheeks and large brown eyes. “You have an adorable baby girl now?? Geez, I’m _really_ getting old.”

Takara-chan gurgled at his realizations and proceeded to try and munch on his fingers. Takanobu-san fussed and gently stopped her from using his fingers as a chew toy.

But Tetsu took it in stride. “Amaya, Takanobu-kun is Yua’s other baby brother. And Mai-chan is her partner-in-crime.” Mai and his cousin were together almost all the time, which meant Takanobu was never far behind.

“Tetsuya-san, we weren’t _that_ bad!” Mai-san laughed.

“Please excuse my husband,” Amaya chided. “He likes to exaggerate.”

Tetsu flashed his notorious dimples. “Only a little. Ah, these are the twins, Sayuri and Natsuko. And our son Rui is an outside hitter for the Tigers.”

The girls bowed and spoke in unison. “It’s nice to meet you!”

Mai and Takanobu beamed at the girls. They were trying to process how identical they looked, despite knowing they were twins.

“How old is Takara-chan?” Natsuko asked, rising on the tips of her toes to get a better look at the baby, who was currently laughing while she fiddled with her dad’s fingers.

“She turned one last month,” Takanobu-kun replied proudly.

“She’s so cute! Can she come over and play later?” Sayuri put on her signature pout, which was nearly impossible to resist.

Mai-chan bent down to her level and nodded. “I think she’d like that very much.”

_“Natsuko-chan! Sayuri-chan!”_

The girls perked at the familiar voices. They momentarily forgot about the playdate they had just scheduled while they ran to the elegant older couple making their way down the stairs. “It’s Obasan and Ojisan!!”

Nishimura Hideo and his wife Kumiko defied age with each passing year. And they were still deeply in love with each other after almost 30 years of marriage. Yua had inherited Kumiko’s freckles and dimples and Hideo’s square jaw and mischievous eyes. The two young couples watched fondly as the twins attempted to relay all their most recent life events to their great-aunt and uncle.

Suddenly, shouts came from the court below, and Tetsu leaned over the railing. The Tohoku Tigers and the Aoba Wolves were finally making their appearance. He spotted Rui jogging over to the outside position behind the attack line while Yua dragged the ball hammock along until she reached the setter’s position at the net. The rest of the team fell in line behind Rui for a hitting drill. They were already warmed up, so the next ten minutes were going to show the opposing team what they had to deal with in the upcoming match.

Tetsu grinned when Rui’s first cross shot landed right on the line. He worked hard to add another inch to his vertical and it showed. Oyama-kun was next; his approach was fast, but he jumped just in time to land a perfect line shot. Thrilled murmurs began to circulate among the friends and family in their section. Tetsu looked across the Wolves’ bench; they were watching their opponents just as closely.

“Was Rui-kun the first hitter?” Takanobu-kun rested his forearms against the railing, but he was careful not to lean too far because of Takara-chan.

“How could you tell?” Tetsu asked, the grin still playing at his lips.

“The twins look like Amaya-san, but Rui-kun looks exactly like you,” the young dad observed. “And if he’s _anything_ like you, that means he’s trouble.”

“I can’t argue with you there.”

Takanobu-kun was silent for a minute as he watched the rest of the team complete their hits. He smirked. “Your son is talented. The Wolves’ middle blockers already have their eye on him.”

“Would you have locked on him right away?” Takanobu-kun’s height and instincts as a middle blocker were instrumental in Date Tech’s InterHigh win against Karasuno in his third year. If _he_ thought Rui-kun was trouble, Tetsu would take his word for it.

“Absolutely,” the tall man chuckled. “I never had a hard time picking out aces on opposing teams.”

“Don’t tell him how good he is— it’ll go to his head.” Tetsu said with a laugh. “Do you still play?”

Takanobu-kun nodded. “On a local team, yes. I had many offers to play professionally after college, but I knew it would be hard to raise a family with a schedule that demanding.”

Tetsu had to oblige Takara-chan when she squealed and demanded his attention. She babbled something that sounded important and he bobbed his head in agreement. “No wonder Mai-chan is completely smitten with you.”

Takanobu-kun’s cheeks heated with embarrassment as he cleared his throat. “She _did_ say that earned me extra points when we were dating.”

The older man smiled knowingly. “A potential family man is always attractive.”

They watched the rest of the warm-up quietly until Takanobu-kun nudged him gently. Tetsu wondered what caused the scowl on his face. “…is that Ushijima-san with your cousin?

Tetsu’s gaze quickly flicked to the court. Yua-chan was pointing something out happily to Ushijima in a bright orange notebook, who leaned over her shoulder and nodded in agreement. Did the man have to stand _that_ close to her? “Do you know him?”

Takanobu-kun’s reply was laced with irritation. “He’s a year older than me, but he was the best ace in Miyagi when we were in high school. He’s one of the few players I couldn’t consistently block.”

Tetsu chuckled. He had a feeling Takanobu-kun would accept a challenge from his former rival in an instant. “He’s Rui-kun’s favourite player. Yua said he almost had a heart attack when he found out Ushijima-san was one of his coaches.”

“I don’t blame him,” Takanobu-kun mused. “He’s unquestionably one of the best players in the V.League. The Tigers will go far with his guidance.”

“Don’t give Wakatoshi-kun _all_ the credit.” Both men turned to see Iwaizumi-sensei standing beside them with his hands on his hips. He waved at Takara-chan before shaking her dad’s hand. “I’ll be in Sendai for while so we should play soon. Think you can still block my hits?”

Takanobu-kun’s eyes took on a competitive gleam. “My team plays Wednesday nights at 7. You’re welcome to try your luck.” The trainer simply grinned at the open challenge. “I hope the two of you aren’t making Yua-chan’s life difficult.”

Iwaizumi-sensei grimaced. “Us? We might be coaches, but she’s the _real_ boss.”

“Good thing you learned the chain of command early,” Tetsu ribbed.

He looked out again and found Yua on the court. The Wolves were in the last few minutes of their warmup, so Tigers were patiently waiting on the sidelines. On the surface, it looked like she was just making sure everyone was hydrated, but Tetsu knew she was working hard to keep them calm with gentle smiles and final words of encouragement. The boys responded to her warmth with their own grins and appreciative nods.

Tetsu knew Yua had fallen in love with each of the players and would take care of them like they were her younger brothers. He hoped her new schedule would let her slow down and keep some of that love for herself because was constantly giving it to others. She needed time to heal and realize life without her ex wasn’t as scary as she thought. His heart warmed when he saw Rui and Yua sneak in their secret handshake. It was a good sign that he wasn’t anxious about the game.

Moments later, the shrill blast of the whistle signaled the start of the match between the Tohoku Tigers and the Aoba Wolves. The teams stood at the end of their courts and bowed before yelling, _“Onegaishimasu!”_

Tetsu was flanked by Takanobu-kun and Iwaizumi-sensei when the first serve went over the net cleanly. Apparently, all of them were too excited to watch the match sitting down. He gripped the railing and held his breath as the Tigers set up the first attack of the day.

It was time to see what the boys were made of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW! I'm sososo sorry this took so long, but life at the end of the year is always super busy! I originally wanted to include the game in this chapter, but it gave me a chance to practice introducing multiple characters and trying to keep everything coherent. I LOVED writing super protective Tetsu, HAHA. AND AONE AS A DAD NEARLY TOOK MY HEART OUT!!!!! I'll be taking a bit of a break until the January to plan out more chapters, b/c things are FINALLY getting serious between Yua and Toshi. I promise it'll be worth the wait! If you're still with me, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT! And I hope you stay safe and sound during the holidays!
> 
> Also, I'm more active on [tumblr](https://makomori.tumblr.com/), so please feel free to drop by and say hello!


	11. SHOWTIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Tohoku Tigers vs the Aoba Wolves. Under the watchful eyes of their coaches and manager, can the boys rally together and take their first win?

**All we do is just win.**

** CIX | WIN **

"I hope I'm not speaking too soon...but they look good."

Yua stood between her assistance coaches in front of the benches. Both teams finished their hitting drills, so they were peppering in order to keep warm and loose for the match that would start in less than ten minutes. She was pretty good at reading a room, but was still surprised at the lack of pre-game jitters from the team.

"You're right," Iwaizumi-san chuckled. His arms were crossed as he shifted his attention to the middle blockers, Goya-kun and Tsuda-kun. They were going over some timing issues and looked determined to be in sync before everything started. "I wasn't nearly as disciplined when I was 14." He grinned and looked over at his colleague. "Wakatoshi-kun was, though."

"I've been called a volleyball idiot a few times," the taller man answered with a raised brow. Then he smirked. "But you can't say that I was ineffective. Like I said, you've never beaten me."

The vein in Iwaizumi-san's temple popped out at the jab. He turned to his friend, effectively trapping Yua in place. She sighed at the argument that was sure to start if she didn't do something about it.

 _"Waka-kun,"_ he seethed. "Don't make me punch you in front of the kids, because I _will_."

Yua rolled her eyes when Wakatoshi-san crossed his own arms and silently challenged, "I'd love to see you try." She placed a hand on the trainer's chest when he stepped forward. "Iwaizumi-sensei," she said, holding back from scolding him fully. He glanced at her quickly, wary of her tone. "Oyama-kun mentioned his shoulder felt tight. Could you take a look at it for him?"

"Why do you always take his side?" His gray eyes twinkled despite the pout, so she knew he was still in good spirits. "I need your support every now and then."

"Because Wakatoshi-san never starts anything," Yua teased. She looked back at the man who never failed to put butterflies in her stomach. How did he manage to look absolutely _delicious_ in a plain black tracksuit? Then she tried not to blush furiously when she remembered there was nothing but hard and lean muscle hiding _underneath_ that plain black tracksuit. "But he _could_ be more careful with his words going forward."

Wakatoshi-san had the good sense to look sheepish. "I'll try not to be as childish as Iwa-kun in the future."

The trainer huffed and made his way over to Oyama-kun, who was currently stretching his right shoulder. She wasn't lying; he mentioned in passing that his shoulder was stiffer than usual. She hadn't meant to use that as a deterrent on Iwaizumi-san, but it worked out well. An argument was avoided and one of their top hitters was being looked after. All in a day's work.

"You're good," a deep voice chuckled close to her ear. She fought the fissure of pleasure that crept along the back of her neck. "He usually puts up more of a fight."

Yua carefully took a step away from the Adlers' ace. "What can I say?" She said with a shrug. "Influencing boys is pretty easy. Yourself included."

"Ouch," Wakatoshi-san grimaced. He ran a hand through his hair, and Yua decided she really liked the way his bangs fell over his brow and eyes. And she was tempted to brush them out of the way every time she looked at him because they were _just_ long enough. "Still not pulling any punches?"

She laughed and tucked a non-existent piece of hair behind her ear. He looked even more handsome when he was relaxed and bantering with her. "If I did, it wouldn't be fun for any of us."

"Iwa-kun might be scared of you, but I'm getting used to your moods." Wakatoshi-san warned. His eyes warmed to molten gold as he dragged them up her body slowly. "The jacket looks good on you."

"Oh, you haven't even seen _half_ of my moods, sensei." Yua's eyes widened at his compliment, but she astutely chose to ignore it. He had only been wearing fitted white t-shirt earlier, but he quickly pulled his own Tigers track jacket on once he spotted her in the lobby. He wasn't kidding last week when he said he wanted to match with her. She cleared her throat and looked out to the boys on the court. "So, what do you think?"

Wakatoshi-san was about to answer when he glowered, his eyes suddenly fixating on something to her left. Yua turned just in time to see a stray ball whizzing straight for her head. Her arm shot out in a panic as she closed her eyes and braced for ball's impact—but it oddly never came. She peeked out from behind her hand, expecting to see one of the players running over to apologize for their carelessness, but all she saw was TOHOKU TIGERS written in orange. She tipped her head up and realized she was gawking at her assistant coach's wide upper back and shoulders.

"If our manager is hurt, you'll answer to me." Wakatoshi-san scolded, throwing the ball back to an apologetic Tsuda-kun. "And remember to use your legs. They'll help keep your platform solid when you dig." When had he moved to protect her from the ball? Yua knew his reflexes were good, but seeing him move that fast up close was jarring. "Are you all right?" He murmured, looking over her quickly. She wasn't used to seeing him look so worried.

Yua nodded before shaking off her bemused expression. Even she had to admit that was insanely attractive. She smiled and squeezed his forearm. "Not a scratch on me, Ushijima-sensei. Thank you."

Wakatoshi-san rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled it wasn't that big of a deal. At least she wasn't the only one afffected by their proximity. "I'm glad. If you were hurt, you wouldn't be able to sit with me on the bench." When her smile widened, he quickly added, "And sensei, too, of course."

"That would've been a shame," she sighed dramatically. "I've been looking forward to seeing you and sensei work in your element."

Wakatoshi-san grinned. "We'll be sure to give you a show, then." He scanned the court for a few seconds, and then nodded when he turned back to her. She wondered if her initial assessment of their energy was correct, or if she was just overconfident. "The team is relaxed. And their confidence borders arrogance, but that works for their dynamic."

Yua pulled out her handy dandy orange notebook and scribbled his remarks on a fresh page. She was going to monitor the vibes from the team over the course of the season and compare how it would fluctuate as they drew closer to the playoffs. She chewed on her bottom lip in concentration. "Hm. Our hitters were definitely showing off earlier."

"Rui-kun and Oyama-kun have been marked already."

"Good thing they _love_ being the center of attention," Yua said with a laugh. She flipped back to the notes she made during her first practice. "See? That was one of the first things I wrote about them."

Wakatoshi-san leaned over her shoulder to read from her notes. He nodded in agreement. "You can't be an effective wing spiker if you can't handle the attention."

Yua pocketed the notebook and tilted her head at him. She was curious about his response to her next question. "Do you get nervous before a match? Tak-kun always has to work out his extra energy or else he's guaranteed to be stiff when he's on the court."

Wakatoshi-san nodded. "Always."

"Really? You always looked terrifying during when you played for Shiratorizawa." That surprised her. During the few games she saw him play in high school, nervous was the last thing that came to her mind when she thought of him. "And you _still_ look terrifying on TV."

"Even the best players have nerves," he informed with a soft chuckle. "I just have a really good poker face."

"Maybe it's a little _too_ good," she joked, brushing past him to put some water bottles behind her spot on the bench. She looked out at the court again, just in case any of the boys or Saitou-sensei needed her help. But everyone was occupied with warming up, so she sat down and Wakatoshi-san followed suit. "I saw a few kids in the lobby who looked like they wanted to ask for a picture with you." He probably didn't realize it, but his face was set in a hard scowl during her pep talk with the team. It was enough to make anyone think twice about approaching him.

"Romero-san told me the same thing," Wakatoshi-san replied quietly. "I'm trying to work on it."

Yua paused at the dejected timbre in his voice. So, her assistant coach had some reservations on being perceived as unnapproachable. She rested her hands on her knees. "Being relatable and approachable can be difficult skills to improve."

His eyes snapped to hers swiftly, as if he wasn't expecting her to provide insight on his personal issues. "You and Romero-san make it look effortless."

Yua would've laughed were it not for the earnest look on his face. There were lots of days where she felt like fighting her clients, especially when they were being difficult on purpose. But she still had to maintain professionalism because she loved what she did, and the end results of hosting a successful event made the temper tantrums worth it.

"It just takes practice," Yua said gently. "But you definitely have the charisma and appeal." When his eyes lit up at her encouragement, she rested her chin in her hand and pursed her lips. "We'll just have to figure a way to bring it out."

Wakatoshi-san's reply was cut off by a familiar chorus of, _"YUA-CHAN!!! RUI-NII!!! GOOD LUCK!!!"_

Yua looked to the stands to find the source of those enthusiastic cries. Natsuko and Sayuri were waving frantically at her, cheer sticks in hand and toothy grins on their identical faces. She waved back at her nieces and blew them flying kisses, which they caught and dramatically placed them on their hearts. Goodness, she loved the girls to bits.

"Does boundless energy run in your family?" Wakatoshi-san looked up at her nieces, a smile curving his soft lips.

"For better or worse, yes," she declared. "You'll get used to it eventually; they'll try to be at every game."

"I envy Rui-kun," Wakatoshi-san said, his voice full of longing. "He's fortunate to have so many people supporting him." Yua waited for him to continue, keen to learn more about him. "My mom could only come to my games when she wasn't working. And my dad moved to the States when I was ten, so he didn't get to see me play when I began to take volleyball seriously." He folded his arms, perhaps out of habit, or perhaps to protect himself from not-so-pleasant memories. "I didn't mind, but I thought it would've been nice to have family watch me play consistently."

Yua's stomach churned at the image of a younger Wakatoshi searching the stands for a family member after a match. Having strangers and friends cheer for you certainly wasn't a bad thing, but it was different when you found family in the crowd. The motivation you got from their support was on another level. Guilt raced through her heart when she remembered that she hadn't been to any of her brother's games in months. She'd make sure to change that when she moved back to Tokyo.

Yua placed a hand on his knee and met the weight of his stare with compassion. "I know the season just started, but the Tigers are one big family." His eyes rounded when she squeezed his knee lightly. She then nodded at the growing crowd in their section. "You'll have all of us at your games now."

Wakatoshi-san's mouth dropped open in astonishment. She was fortunate to have a rambunctious little brother and parents who were madly in love with each other. Plus aunts and uncles who were too nosey for their own good. She couldn't imagine life without them. There was no changing the past, but Yua hoped that her assistant coach would see that he had already carved out a space for himself in the lives of the boys on their team. They looked up to him not just a mentor, but a big brother, too.

Wakatoshi-san's warm eyes glowed with appreciation as fitted his much larger hand over hers. She wished he would kiss her knuckles like he did last week, but there were too many eyes on them at the moment. "Yua-san...I—Thank you. That means more to me than you know."

Yua could only smile and nod because her words were stuck in the back of her throat. She had felt the weight of loneliness from Wakatoshi-san when they met, but he did an excellent job of hiding it. It would be arrogant of her to assume that his loneliness was a problem, but it wouldn't hurt to have a few more people in his life. She'd introduce him to the rest of her boisterous family later.

"My mom will be here later," he said with pride in his voice. "But she'll be coming from a meeting, so I asked Iwa-kun to pick her up in the lobby."

Yua's face brightened. "What's your mom's name?"

Wakatoshi-san gave her a puzzled look. "Izanami."

Yua nodded before pulling her hand from his. She quickly texted Amaya and asked if she and the rest of the family could look after Izanami-san. Amaya's response was a thumbs-up and a smiley face with hearts. She beamed at her assistant coach. "All good. My parents and cousins will make sure your mom is comfortable."

"Now you're spoiling me," he murmured, inching closer to her. She gulped slowly when his cologne invaded her senses again. The urge to bury her nose in the crook of his neck was strong.

"Oh, nonsense," she breathed. "It's my job to keep everyone happy. Especially grumpy assistant coaches."

He stopped and searched her face, his gaze catching on her lips. She licked them nervously. "I'm less grumpy when I'm with you."

It was Yua who's mouth opened in shock this time. Before she could formulate a coherent thought, Wakatoshi-san left the bench when Rui-kun and Oyama-kun ran over and asked for his help with a defensive dig drill. The man really was the worst tease.

_Pull yourself together, Nishimura._

Yua brushed her knees off, puffed out a breath, and stepped on the court. Some of the boys had stopped peppering, so she walked over with a few water bottles to see if they were thirsty. They wore nothing but smiles when she asked them how they felt about the upcoming game. It was safe to say they were ready to play, so she told them about the improvements she'd seen them make over the last month and half.

After Yua made her rounds with the rest of the team, Rui-kun found her pulling the ball hammock off to the side. She grinned at him placed her hands on the curve of her hips. "Ready to go?"

Her nephew nodded enthusiastically. She could feel the excitement coming off him in waves. "I feel good. And Ushijima-sensei said my receives are perfect."

"Perfect works," Yua beamed. "Do you feel good enough for our handshake?"

Rui-kun stuck his hand out and she shook it firmly before they transitioned into a series of complicated twirls and claps. When they ended with a fist bump, the referee blew the whistle to signal the end of the warmup. She nudged him towards the bench and chuckled, "Knock 'em dead, Tiger."

They all gathered around Saitou-sensei in front of the bench for a last-minute huddle, and Iwaizumi-san wished them luck before heading up to the stands. Ashida-kun had lost the coin toss, so they were receiving first. It was a slight disadvantage, but they'd be able to set up the first attack of the match if the ball was received well. Yua handed sensei a clipboard with the starting lineup.

· Outside hitter (WS): Nishimura / Middle blocker (MB): Tsuda / Opposite hitter (WS): Oyama

· Outside hitter (WS): Arai / Middle blocker/Libero (MB/L): Goya/Osada / Setter (S): Ashida (Captain)

Saitou-sensei reminded them to stay loose and ultimately have fun. These were exhibition matches, but everyone wanted to start off the season with a decisive win. After a rousing chorus of, "LET'S GOOOO, TOHOKU!" the boys trotted over to the end of the court to start the game.

Yua's face threatened to split in two as she watched them take their positions on the court and in the substitution box. After pleasantries were exchanged between the captains, Yua sat beside Wakatoshi-san on the bench. A quick peek at Saitou-sensei showed his brows knitted in concentration, but she could tell he was proud and excited for his team already. When she leaned back, she heard Wakatoshi-san laugh to himself as the crowd finally started coming to life. "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking that our cheering section is going to be very...enthusiastic."

Yua looked up and spotted Tetsu-kun and Iwaizumi-san leaning on the railing along with..."Takanobu-kun! Takara-chan!" She squealed. They made it to the game! When the tall man grinned and waved at her, Mai-chan appeared from behind him, a pair of bright pink headphones in hand. Yua's heart nearly exploded when he carefully placed them over Takara-chan's tiny ears. She'd forgotten how loud games could be, especially during a long rally.

The annoyance in Wakatoshi-san's next question was clear. "You know Aone-kun?"

"Takanobu-kun and Mai-chan always needed help with the volleyball club at Date Tech, and I was their first victim." She crossed her arms and sighed. "But they always promised to buy me food after practice, so I could never say no to them."

"So, all it takes to sway our fearless manager is food?" Wakatoshi-san smirked at her incredulous expression.

"Blackmailing me isn't a good idea, Ushijima-sensei." Okay, Yua _loved_ food, but what girl didn't? Her eyes narrowed at the knowing smile on her assistant coach's face. She hoped he wasn't planning on using that against her.

Suddenly, the whistle's shrill cry brought about the start of their first match. Yua held her breath as the Wolves' first serve was fast, with a ridiculous amount of topspin. The ball was picked up by Osada-kun, who sent it to Ashida-kun. But the ball drifted a bit far to the right, so Yua thought the set would go to the opposite position.

But all eyes went to her nephew when Ashida-kun sent the ball to him with a smooth backset. Yua gripped her knees and grinned when Rui-kun's flawless approach lead to an equally flawless jump. The opposing blockers had misread the set, so they were late in setting up a three-man wall. And that was all Rui-kun needed to send the ball down the line and snug in the corner with a resounding _SLAM_.

The whistle sounded again, but this time it signaled a point for the Tokohu Tigers. Rui-kun let out a triumphant, "Yeah!" along with the first celebratory fist pump of the day. The Tiger's section erupted with loud shouts and the rhythmic pounding of numerous cheer sticks.

It was an excellent start; the Wolves had lost a point _and_ their serve.

Yua clapped loudly as the boys joined in cheering Rui-kun on. When she saw her cousin nearly hurl himself over the railing at his son's first spike, she laughed. "I kinda wish I was up there with them. It'll be so hard to keep my cool on the bench."

Wakatoshi-san nodded in approval when Oyama-kun's serve resulted in a service ace. "Cheering from the bench isn't against the rules."

"Oh, I know," Yua pouted. "I'm just sad I can't go all out."

Her assistant coach chuckled. "Is it safe to assume you were the loudest one at Date Tech's games?"

She nodded proudly. "Absolutely. Plus, we had the _best_ school cheer." _Nothing_ riled her up like a few rounds of _'Go go! Let's go! Let's go, Date-ko!'_ At his cynical look, she tipped her chin up. "Yes, our cheer was better than Shiratorizawa's." He looked irritated now, but she couldn't resist poking at him just a little more. "Come to think of it, Date Tech's uniforms were _way_ cuter, too. You'd never catch me dead in plaid maroon pants and matching tie. Or a white jacket."

"Maybe it was a good thing we never crossed paths in high school," Wakatoshi-san grumbled. Yua giggled. Who knew it was this easy to bait the terrifying Adler's ace?

"Sorry, Ushijima-sensei," she teased, nudging his arm gently. "I'll make it up to you later."

"I'll take you up on that."

When he quirked a brow, her face heated because she knew he was being completely serious. She promptly turned her attention back to the match and ignored his soft chuckle. Poking the bear came with consequences she wasn't ready to tackle just yet.

_Alrighty, looks like we're up 5-2, but it's still very early._

Both teams were still feeling each other out, but the Wolves were keeping a close eye on Rui-kun and Oyama-kun. She nibbled on her bottom lip anxiously. Their blocks had only resulted in a few one-touches so far, but it wouldn't be long before they adapted. But trying to figure out ways to outsmart your opponent was one of the best parts of the game.

Her eyes followed the ball closely as the Wolves set up a...back attack? And she almost missed the hit because their tall outside hitter moved inhumanly fast. Luckily, Osada-kun reacted in time to pop the ball up to Oyama-kun, who managed to tip it just behind the three-man wall.

"That set was nearly perfect," Wakatoshi-san said as he eyed the Wolves' setter, Soga-kun. "And he made the best choice while he was off-balance."

"I knew he was going to be a problem," Saitou-sensei chuckled. "But he's more skilled than I thought."

"He reminds me of Kageyama-kun. It takes guts to pull of a set like that."

Yua pulled her notebook out again and jotted down her coaches' comments. The only way the team would improve would be to address any mistakes made in their games. Or to use their opponent's skills against them in practice. No doubt her notes would come in handy during in practices, or even during games.

Her head snapped up when she felt Wakatoshi-san's knee bump against hers. He nodded to the court. "You don't want to miss your nephew's next hit."

She looked over just in time to see Rui-kun blast a shot that landed just short of the opposing libero's outstretched hand. He looked back at her eagerly and she stuck out her fist for a bump, which he returned before moving through the next rotation. "He's having so much fun," Yua said softly. Perhaps she was being fanciful, but she could feel joy in every move he made on the court. "They all are."

"They've bonded well in such a short time," Wakatoshi-kun observed. His eyes narrowed when a call was made against Arai-kun because he touched the net after landing a hit. She knew he'd bring that up with him during a timeout. "But they still have a lot to learn."

"Take it easy," Saitou-sensei said to the young opposite hitter with a laugh. "We'll need your energy for the second set."

They were leading 14-10 when the Wolves' coach decided to call a time out. Yua exhaled as the boys came back to the bench. She handed out water bottles and chuckled when they encouraged each other about the game so far. The hitters were anxious to get back onto the court, but they knew that their bodies were glad for the short respite.

"Be sure to cover any open holes," Wakatoshi-san instructed. "They've gotten us a few times with good tips. Keep your eyes on the ball and trust your instincts. Your body will do the rest."

The boys looked up at him with admiration, as if they just realized that they were being coached by one of the top aces in the V.League. Saitou-sensei watched his former student with a smile, happy that he'd fit into the coaching role so easily. His career was in its prime, but he would be successful in retirement as well.

When play resumed, Yua couldn't hide the impressed look on her face when she sat beside Wakatoshi-san again. "You're a natural, Ushijima-sensei."

The ace rubbed the back of his neck. "I only told them what they needed to hear. A few of them are still thinking too much, and indecision can cost points."

Yua nodded. Their section sounded off when Goya-kun blocked a slide hit all by himself. Thank goodness he was ridiculously tall. "Tak-kun would agree. He gets tense if he over analyzes his next move."

"Understanding when to use instinct and knowledge will separate them from the other teams," her assistant coach stated. "I'm still trying to work on it myself."

"Well, it looks like you set them on the right path," she chuckled. "The Wolves have tall players, but our boys aren't backing down when it comes to aerial battles."

Timeouts had the potential to break the flow of the game. But the boys were more energetic than ever, and slowly widening the gap between their opponents. However, the Wolves were a strong team. Their ace, Hattori-kun, used his unpredictable jump serve to score four points in a row, which brought the score to 22-20.

The back row was becoming frustrated because they weren't able to perform a clean serve receive, but Rui-kun spurred them on with a few choice words. Plus, Tetsu-kun and Iwaizumi-san lead the charge with ensuring their cheering section could be heard from the other side of the arena. After a clean dig from Osada-kun, Oyama-kun finally broke Hattori-kun's serve with a wicked cross hit.

The final score for the first set was 25-21, with Rui-kun taking the last three points for himself. Yua knew there wouldn't be much time to celebrate when they switched sides, but she made sure to congratulate the boys on taking the first set. Her coaches were pleased with their performance as well, and only commented on a few fixable errors.

Yua was humming and going over her notes when her phone started vibrating, which she initially ignored because the second set was only a few minutes away. But when it started vibrating again, she laughed. Only her little brother could be that persistent. She stepped away from the bench, which earned her a worried look from Wakatoshi-san, so she mouthed, "I have to take this, sorry!"

"Tak-kun!" She hissed. "What is it? Didn't I tell you that I'd be at a game right now?"

 _"Yua-nee!"_ Came the familiar whine in her ear. Annoyed as she was, it was good to hear her brother's voice. "Why didn't you tell me??"

Yua braced herself for the conversation she'd been putting off. "Tell you what?"

The pout came next. She could see Tak-kun stomping his foot and crossing his arms. "That you've been working with _the_ Ushijima Wakatoshi for the last month. How could you keep that from me??"

"Did Tetsu-kun tell you?" Yua was trying so hard not to laugh. But she could understand why he was upset; they always kept each other in the loop with everything.

"Yua-nee," her brother sighed impatiently. "You've been sitting beside him the whole game."

She turned on her heel and quickly looked up, but only saw her cousin, Iwaizumi-san, and Takanobu-kun (and now her parents) in the stands. Wasn't he supposed to be in Tokyo? "How did you know that?"

"I can see you on the other side of the court," Tak-kun taunted. "And I'm sitting beside Ushijima-san's mom right now."

"You're in Sendai??" She was loud enough that Rui-kun looked over at her curiously.

"Surprise!"

Yua looked to the stands again, but this time, her little brother was standing between Tetsu-kun and Iwaizumi-san. She couldn't see him properly from over here, but he was waving at her madly. And she was pretty sure he had a shit-eating grin on his face. Her bottom lip wobbled. That meant her whole family was here. "Wait...when did you—"

"It was Tetsu-nii's idea," he admitted, punching his older cousin on the shoulder. "And did you really think I'd miss your debut as a manager? Or Rui-kun's first rep game?"

Yua's grip on her phone tightened, and her response was automatic. "I-I didn't want to bother you." She knew he would be busy with a new semester, and she had been too preoccupied with settling down after her breakup.

"Don't start with that," Tak-kun scolded. Then, his voice softened. "I thought I was your favorite brother."

"You're my only brother," she pointed out flatly. "And I know you. _Had_ I said something, you would've dropped _everything_ for the next Shinkansen to Sendai. You had tryouts to worry about in addition to starting a new semester."

"...Well, not _everything_ ," Tak-kun muttered, not wanting to admit that she was absolutely right. "But still! You should've said something."

"If it makes you feel better, I've been putting a good word in for you." She glanced at her assistant coach. He still had that worried look on his face, so she smiled and shook her head. "Wakatoshi-san wants to play against you sometime."

 _"Holy shit, really??"_ There it was. Volleyball idiot mode: activated. He would've jumped over the railing and onto the court if Tetsu-kun didn't have a hold on him. "Did you say that I'm a _huge_ fan?? And that I went to Shiratorizawa like him??"

"Yes and yes," she chuckled. The whistle abruptly sounded, and both teams began to take their positions for the second set. "Oh shit, I gotta go! I'll introduce you after the match, okay?" She hung up and jogged to the bench, hoping she didn't miss anything important.

"What was that all about?" Wakatoshi-san murmured as they sat down. "I've never seen you look so flustered."

Yua smiled. He looked genuinely concerned, and that warmed her heart. "Nothing serious. My little brother is cheesed I didn't tell him that I'm working with _the_ Ushijima Wakatoshi."

He cocked his head. "Cheesed?"

She waved her hand. "Oh, sorry! I meant mad. Nyssa-chan kept saying it the other night, and she's from Toronto. 'Cheesed' is Toronto slang for 'I'm mad'."

"Cheesed," Wakatoshi-san murmured. He gave her an endearing frown before testing out the unfamiliar term. "Your brother is cheesed with you?"

"Exactly!" She encouraged. "Tak-kun will be cheesed with me until I introduce the two of you."

"I've wanted to meet him ever since you said he's a middle blocker at Waseda," he said, a challenge in his tone. "I've been wondering if he's as talented as you say he is."

"Oh, don't you start," she warned, motioning to Tak-kun in the stands. "All he'll want to do is block you at all hours of the day."

Wakatoshi-san made eye contact with the younger Nishimura before waving at him. Yua laughed when her brother jumped in reaction and started talking excitedly to Tetsu-kun and Takanobu-kun. "I'll go easy on him."

"I would avoid giving Takeshi-kun any wiggle room," Saitou-sensei cautioned with a soft chuckle. "He's one of the reasons we made it to Nationals three years in a row."

"If he's anything like his sister, I'm sure I'll have my hands full." Wakatoshi-san smirked when Yua stuck her tongue out at him.

The Wolves were looking to make a statement at the start of the second set; Hattori-kun's wild serves put them up 5-0 in no time. But Rui-kun put the Tigers on the board with a solid one-man block. As the set continued, it was clear that a rivalry was forming between the two teams. Yua could hear a bit of trash-talking coming from both sides, but it was nothing serious.

The lead flipped back and forth until it Rui-kun and Oyama-kun tapped into another gear, which trickled down to the rest of the team. Yua kept a close eye on their stamina, as none of them had been subbed out, save for the middle blockers and the libero. She got a closer look at them when the Wolves finally called a timeout at 15-18, but her concerns were put to rest. All of them had benefitted from Saitou's intense endurance drills, and they were determined to finish the match together.

Once they were back on the court, a tricky slide hit from Rui-kun put the Wolves' blockers off balance, and the the score only widened from there. Her coaches were were happy with the team's overall court awareness, as they were looking for ways to execute smart plays that didn't rely purely on hits to score. It allowed them to conserve energy _and_ frustrate their opponents.

The final point was a stellar kill scored by Arai-kun. Ashida-kun copied Soga-kun's back row attack from the first set, but he waited until the last possible second to set in order to throw the blockers off. Arai-kun's hit was met with no resistance, and it landed squarely between two Wolves players who hesitated a second long.

When the final whistle blew, Yua instinctively gripped Wakatoshi-san's muscled thigh before jumping up and cheering loudly. In her excitement, she didn't notice him tense. Heat rushed to his face at the intimate contact, but he composed himself after a few seconds and joined his manager in praising the team.

After the boys returned from thanking their opponents, Yua complimented them on playing an excellent match. And Rui-kun and Oyama-kun couldn't stop talking over each other about their numerous (and successful) hits. She peeked at Wakatoshi-san and was thrilled to see him smiling and chatting with the middle blockers and other hitters. And Saitou-sensei was looking after the libero and sub players.

They had an hour break before their next match with the Mutsu Lions, so everyone headed up to the stands to greet their friends and family. Warmth spread through her chest at the sight of her parents and brother, who welcomed her with a much-needed group hug. She was finally home.

Yua sniffled and swiped at her eyes quickly. "Just like old times, huh?"

"You did a wonderful job, darling." Her mom smiled and thumbed her cheek. "Although I'm sure it's not too different from planning an event."

"It's much easier, actually," Yua quipped. "I'm not dealing with executives who have too much money on their hands."

"And imposing your will on a bunch of boys shouldn't be too difficult," her dad teased while he squeezed her hands. "It's good to see you."

"You're usually the loudest ones in the stands," Yua taunted. She laughed when the twins found her and attached themselves to her sides again. "But I could only hear the twins and Tetsu-kun."

"They're stiff competition," Hideo chuckled while he thumbed their chins affectionately. "I don't mind them taking over for us."

Yua was about to reply when she heard a series of excited squeal and babbles. She looked past her parents and saw Takanobu-kun and Mai-chan walking over, their daughter currently squirming in her carrier and making adorable grabby hands in her direction. Takanobu-kun greeted her fondly before carefully taking his daughter out and placing her in Yua's arms. She rocked her goddaughter slowly and cooed, "Takara-chan, is that you?? You're so big now!"

The baby in her arms gurgled and proceeded to snuggle in the crook of her neck, which drew sighs of affection from Mai-chan and Amaya-chan. She laughed at the look of horror on her cousin's face, because his wife had been mentioning how nice it would be to have another baby in the house. He definitely wasn't ready to go back to changing diapers again.

Yua was about to settle into a long conversation with Takanobu-kun and Mai-chan when she felt Tak-kun pouting at her. Ah, yes. She couldn't forget to introduce him to his favourite player. She motioned for him to follow her, and they made their way over to the assistant coaches, who were currently in deep conversation by the railings.

"Iwaizumi-san, you're unfortunately familiar with my brother."

The trainer nodded at them with a smile. "He's a pain in the ass, and that's putting it nicely."

"Wakatoshi-san, this is my younger brother, Nishimura Takeshi." With a firm hold on Takara-chan, she nudged her brother forward. "He's a volleyball idiot like you."

"Hey, that's a compliment!" Tak-kun objected. He then bowed. " _Hajimemashite_ , Ushijima-san. I hope you haven't believed _everything_ Yua-nee and Iwaizumi-san have said about me."

The tall ace chuckled and returned the gesture. " _Hajimemashite_. I'll have to see if you're as good a blocker as everyone says you are. Iwa-kun's going to play against Aone-kun's team on Wednesday. Care to join us? I've asked Kageyama-kun to drop by as well."

The look on her brother's face was _priceless_. After his jaw dropped, he managed to babble a response to his idol's invitation. The three of them proceeded to work out the rest of the details and talk shop about volleyball. Satisfied her work was done, Yua was halfway to rejoining her friends, but a soothing voice caused her to stop.

" _Sumimasen_. Do you have a minute?"

"Yes, how can I help you?" The voice belonged to a stunning woman around her mom's age, and she wore a dark brown overcoat with an elegant black sling bag. Yua's eyes widened when she recognized the familiar angles in her face and brows. They had the same eyes, but hers were a lighter and sharper gold compared to her son's.

The woman chuckled at her expression. "Do we look that similar?"

Yua grinned. "If your son ever decided to sport a bob like yours, the resemblance would be uncanny."

Izanami-san's brows raised before she let out a contagious laugh. Several people, her son included, looked in their direction. "That would certainly be a sight to see."

Yua bowed. " _Hajimemashite_ , Ushijima-san. I hope you had a good time watching our game."

"Please, Izanami is fine," the older woman offered kindly. "I wanted to thank you. I was a little nervous about coming to the game because I didn't know anyone but Iwaizumi-kun, but your family made sure I was comfortable."

"I told Wakatoshi-san that the Tigers are one big family," Yua declared. "That includes you."

"I appreciate it," Izanami-san murmured. She smiled when Takara-chan hiccupped and sighed in Yua's arms.

"Apparently, I'm the only one that can put her to sleep besides her parents." Yua should've felt anxious about speaking to casually to the mother of the man she currently shared an intense attraction with, but she felt like she was talking to one of her favourite aunties.

"That's a good sign," Izanami-san said, rubbing the baby's back soothingly. "You're wonderful with her. And the boys as well. I can tell they have great respect and admiration for you."

Yua's ears flushed a bright red. "Oh, it's my pleasure. They're good kids, so it makes my job easy."

Izanami-san's response was a warm smile that crinkled the corners of her eyes. They sat with the rest of the ladies and fell into a relaxed conversation. Another game had started, so the crowd was lively and attentive. Not only did Yua have her real family with her, but she somehow managed to add twelve rowdy boys and three coaches to the roster. And heat pooled low in her belly when she made eye contact with a certain assistant coach. Yua kissed the top of Takara-chan's head and let out a content sigh.

Moving to Sendai hadn't been such a bad idea, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!! I hope your holidays were safe and restful! ❤ Thanks soooooo much for your patience; I didn't mean for this chapter to be so long, but we're starting this year off with a bang, haha. It was really fun writing the game and trying to figure out Toshi's temperament as a coach, but having Yua there puts him at ease.
> 
> AND I THINK OUR QUEEN DID SPLENDIDLY DURING HER MANAGERIAL DEBUT!!!!! 👌
> 
> Idk if any of you were excited for the meeting of the future in-laws, but I was defs freaking out when I wrote Izanami and Yua talking for the first time. And tbh, Tak-kun is the sweetest baby brother out there, so I can't wait to see what havoc he'll unleash in his sister's life now that he's officially in the picture.
> 
> (Also I couldn't resist giving a shoutout to my hometown Toronto and my friend Nyssa! 😁)
> 
> I actually ended up writing chapter 12 before chapter 11, so I've already got that in the wings! I'll be posting that next Sunday after some quick edits. The juicy bits are just around the corner, and I cannot wait to share them with you. If you're still here, thank you so much for your patience and sticking this out with me!


	12. TURMOIL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yua and the coaches surprise the boys with a celebratory lunch at a nearby restaurant. And everything goes according to plan until Yua runs into the one person she hoped to never see again.

**I'll give ya shelter from the storm.**

** Bob Dylan | Shelter from the Storm **

Yua had an extra bounce in her step as she walked out of the main gym alongside Wakatoshi-san. Saitou-sensei and the rest of the team followed closely behind. The boys were noisy and riding high from their second win against the Mutsu Lions. It was a win in straight sets, 25-18 and 25-16. Sensei was quick to remind them it was only the beginning of a long season, but he was extremely pleased with their first outing.

"Are you sure the boys still have a lot to learn? Because they kinda killed it out there today." She looked back and saw Rui-kun talking to Ashida-kun with stars in his eyes. From what she could tell, he was still in shock over his captain's smooth and consistent sets.

"Their plays became sloppy towards the end of both sets. We were fortunate the Lions didn't have our athleticism. Otherwise, the match would've ended differently. And I have a feeling we won't win so easily next time."

Yua grinned at her assistant coach, who was currently sporting his signature scowl. She sensed his frustration at the end of each set. He wanted to call timeouts, but Saitou-sensei had more than enough experience to know when the team was in trouble. In the end, sensei only called one timeout. He wanted to see how the boys would handle pressure, and how quickly they could adapt if they were backed into a corner.

"So, how do you like being on the bench?" She asked, resisting the urge to laugh. "I thought you were gonna sub yourself into the game at one point."

Wakatoshi-san sighed. "I nearly lost it when Oyama-kun missed the pipe set. Being a spectator is a different kind of stressful."

"It really is," Yua agreed, shaking her head. "No matter how much we train and prepare them, it's ultimately up to the boys to see things through to the end. Good, bad, or ugly."

"The transition from player to coach isn't easy," Wakatoshi-san observed. "I didn't realize the true importance of being in a support role for a team until now."

Yua reached out and squeezed his forearm. His scowl disappeared almost instantly at her touch. "Well, I thought you did a wonderful job. Plus, it's good practice for your eventual career as a coach."

"You did a great job, too," he encouraged with a soft grin. "The team was able to focus because you took care of everything else beforehand. And having you on the bench is reassuring."

Yua couldn't help but smile stupidly at her tall assistant coach. "Has anyone ever told you that you've got a way with words, Ushijima-sensei?"

"Well yes, but they never mean it in a nice way." When he lowered his arm, he deliberately brushed his fingers against hers. "I think I've become better at it since meeting you."

Yua gulped when heat flew straight to her core. This was the second time today that he managed to render her temporarily speechless. "D-don't give me all the credit. I know you've got more charm hidden away _somewhere_."

She moved in front of him, then stopped in order to let a large group of players pass by. At least this way he wouldn't see her face start to flush a bright pink. The crowd had grown larger, so she was forced to lean against him to make more space. He took the opportunity to cradle her hips with his large hands. Yua knew she wasn't a small woman with her full figure, but she certainly felt like one when she was around this man.

And it was impossible not notice the hard planes of muscle pressing into her back. She fidgeted, but his hold remained steady. This was the closest they had ever been, and she found herself taking deep breaths to calm her fluttering heart. But that was hard, considering the slow way he dragged his thumbs over her lower back. His low, velvety voice tickled the sensitive shell of her ear.

"You're welcome to have a closer look."

Yua sucked in a breath and opened her mouth to reply, but Wakatoshi-san simply chuckled and pushed her forward gently the crowd passed. When she looked back at him with raised brows, a sly grin shaped his face. While she couldn't do do much to put him off-kilter now, she gave him a thorough once over and caught her full bottom lip between her teeth. When she released it slowly, his eyes smouldered to a heated gold. She turned on her heel, satisfied for now.

Wakatoshi-san wasn't the only one who knew how to play the game.

When they made it to the area's entrance, the boys had confused looks on their faces, as they were expecting to be picked up and taken home by their families. But cheers and hollers sounded off when Yua announced they would be going to a nearby restaurant to have a celebratory lunch. She had informed their families of the lunch a week before and asked that it be kept a secret. Thankfully no one spilled the beans.

Yua made reservations as soon as she received the schedule from sensei nearly a month ago; Saturday afternoon was guaranteed to be busy. The restaurant was only a five-minute walk away, and Tsuda-kun and Goya-kun found her and started asking about her favourite monster movies and manga. Iwaizumi-san told them she had gone to the _Godzilla_ premiere and they begged to see her pictures from the red carpet and after party, which she happily showed off.

The restaurant was indeed busy when they arrived. The waiting area was already full, but they were ushered to their table. The boys hurriedly took their seats in anticipation of free, delicious food. Yua tried not to smile when Wakatoshi-san sat beside her. She noticed him pouting on the walk over, probably because she was paying attention to the boys and not to him.

After ordering, Yua fell into an easy conversation with Saitou-sensei, who told her how impressed he was at her first outing as a manager. He was also relieved she had agreed in the first place, because he wasn't sure that would've been able to handle the managerial duties on top of coaching the team. She smiled and said that she was more than happy to help and excited to learn something new.

As they waiting for the food to arrive, Yua quickly went through her mental checklist to see if she missed anything. She scanned the team and was certain nothing was out of place until her eyes settled on Wakatoshi-san. That's right, his sweater! She packed it in her extra duffle, which was currently in the front seat of her car. It could probably wait, but she impatient to see his impressed reaction to her getting the blood stains out.

"I'll be right back," she announced and stood to curious stares. "I just have to grab something from my car."

"Yua-chan," her nephew said anxiously. "What if the food comes and you're not here?"

"It's all right," she assured, heart softening at his worried tone. He really was a good kid. "I'm parked just across the street. I'll be back in a minute, tops."

"Can I be of any help?" Wakatoshi-san asked, moving quickly to follow her. His sweet side was showing again.

"I'm a big girl, Ushijima-sensei." Yua laughed and gently pushed at his shoulder. "But thank you for the offer."

Of course, she didn't want to miss the food, so she dashed to her car and grabbed Wakatoshi-san's sweater. Even the streetlight seemed to be on her side; she made it to the restaurant in record time. As she pushed through the doors and glanced again at the full waiting area, she was really glad that the reservation—

_"Yua?"_

Ice raced through her veins in what felt like an instant.

_She knew that voice._

If she heard it in a hundred years, it would still be too soon for her. Everything about him was comforting and sickening all at once. The scent of Giorgio Armani's Light Blue was sharp in her nostrils; she bought that for his birthday last year. She must have missed him on her way in and out because it was so crowded, but he was immaculately dressed, as usual.

Yua's stomach roiled as she took in the familiar picture of the man who destroyed her heart.

_Kazuki._

* * *

Yua was taking too long.

Like she said, the trip to and from her car should have taken a minute at most. But it had been almost four since she left their table. He had a height advantage even while sitting, but he still craned his neck, hoping to catch a glimpse of her familiar silhouette coming through the entrance. He almost growled when he realized the partition only provided a limited view of the lobby.

Where _was_ she?

Wisps of dread began to settle in the pit of his stomach, and he fisted his left hand against his thigh to combat the wave of anxiety that rolled across his chest. Something was wrong. Normally, Wakatoshi wouldn't be this worried. It was the middle of the day and they were in a public place, so he _knew_ his manager wasn't in any physical danger.

However, his instincts were screaming at him to leave the table and look for Yua _now_.

As an individual driven mostly by fact and what he could see, Wakatoshi was alarmed at how attuned his senses were to Yua in particular. But he was learning that anything related to Yua, especially his responses to her, were anything but ordinary.

Saitou-sensei looked at him with a grin on his face when he stood. " _Sumimasen_. I'm going to check on Yua-san."

At the mention of his aunt, Rui-kun frowned and looked back at the entrance. "She should've been back by now. We don't want to start eating without her."

"Don't worry," Wakatoshi murmured as he squeezed the teen's shoulder. "I'll find her."

Rui-kun nodded in relief before Wakatoshi headed to the restaurant's entrance. He pushed the dread in his stomach away until it was replaced by resolve. His instincts were only this strong during the middle of a match, when everything on the court moved at a blistering pace and hesitation was the difference between winning and losing— his body reacted on its own and any thoughts would be dealt with later.

Wakatoshi _felt_ Yua before his eyes locked onto her form as he rounded the corner. She was standing to the side and speaking to a tall, well-dressed man he didn't recognize. However, her radiant energy had diminished to a fraction of what he was accustomed to. Even from here, he noticed her body was strung tight. And the hand bunched in the hem of her track jacket confirmed his suspicions.

Yua was in trouble.

Urgency nipped at his heels, but he reminded himself to proceed with caution. Jumping to conclusions wasn't his style, and he was certain Yua wouldn't appreciate him barging into her conversation just because he had a bad feeling. It would be difficult, but his actions had to be based on a quick assessment and her response to his appearance.

Wakatoshi's long legs put him behind Yua in seconds. At this point, he was so focused on her that he didn't notice the hostile look thrown at him by the man she was speaking to. He frowned. Her energy had dropped even further. And the change was evident when he caught the end of her next sentence.

"…I'm setting up a new office for Peak1 next week. I moved to Sendai after…after—"

Wakatoshi didn't like this. This was the first time he heard Yua speak with not just uncertainty, but…shame? She filled whatever space she occupied with brightness and laughter, and didn't back down from anyone, including someone as boorish as himself. When her shoulders dropped and she took a step back, Wakatoshi decided that he couldn't wait for her response. Even he could tell that she didn't want to be here anymore.

He placed his right hand on the small of Yua's back and leaned over her shoulder to address her in a low, but steady tone. "There you are. The boys didn't want to start eating without you. Rui-kun was worried— Is everything all right?"

Yua looked back at him quickly, confused at his sudden appearance. Her honey brown eyes then widened in recognition, and relief danced its way across her face before she nodded. She inhaled shakily, and he curled his fingertips against her back gently as a sign of assurance. He hoped she understood that he'd be taking over for her in this situation, at least for now.

Wakatoshi's eyes slowly drifted to the man standing in front of them. Despite the lack of introductions, his dislike for him was almost instant. He was about two inches shorter than himself, which meant he still stood at a solid six-foot-two. Wakatoshi didn't hesitate to inch his chin up, just to highlight their difference in height. He was dressed in a fitted navy suit, contrasted by a crisp white shirt and muted red tie.

His guard was completely up when malice flashed in the man's dark eyes. It was only for a second, but there was no mistaking what Wakatoshi saw. His angled features and thick black hair were no doubt considered attractive by many, but the type of arrogance he projected caused Wakatoshi to narrow his eyes. He normally wouldn't have performed such a thorough assessment of someone during their first meeting, but his instincts told him this man was a threat and not to be underestimated.

Wakatoshi remained unfazed as the man completed his own assessment of him. He had been marked and scrutinized his entire life, on and off the court. And he learned early on from his mom not to give up an inch of ground during a first meeting with an opponent. The only reason Wakatoshi easily endured three years under Washijou-sensei was because he didn't come close to matching Ushijima Izanami’s intensity.

Still, it wouldn't do to throw away decorum completely.

" _Hajimemashite_. I'm Ushijima Wakatoshi, assistant coach for the Tohoku Tigers. Yua-san is our manager." His concentration almost broke when he felt Yua's left hand slip under his own at her back. He eased back and carefully threaded his larger fingers with hers. She squeezed his hand until her grip became almost painful. His nostrils flared. She was more uncomfortable than he initially suspected.

" _Hajimemashite_. I'm Shirai Kazuki."

The muscle in Wakatoshi's jaw ticked as he gritted his teeth. The malice he noticed in Shirai-san's eyes a few seconds ago hadn't completely disappeared. It was just hidden carefully behind a façade of compassion and politeness. But Wakatoshi challenged it with a menacing scowl of his own. He wasn't sure of Yua's connection to Shirai-san, but he was prepared to shield her from his wrath at a moment's notice.

"I'm Yua's ex—Ah, I used to work with Yua-san in Tokyo." Shirai-san corrected himself quickly. His defensive stance cracked a little when his eyes settled on Yua again. The prolonged look he gave her indicated a multitude of words begging to be spoken.

_Ex?_

Wakatoshi's scowl deepened when he felt Yua jerk against him involuntarily. He remained steady at her back. Her flight response was high, but he was determined to get them both out of this situation smoothly. A curt nod was the only response he gave to Shirai-san. He had to think of an excuse fast.

Yua was his priority now.

"Yua-san?" His voice was a soft murmur. He saw traces of panic in her eyes when she looked back at him again. "I just remembered— your cousin said he was going to meet us outside. Shall we?"

Thankfully, it only took her a few seconds to realize what he was planning. She nodded quickly and turned back to Shirai-san with an apologetic smile. "Y-yes, I almost forgot. We shouldn't keep Tetsu-kun waiting."

"After you," Wakatoshi offered softly. But his tone was clipped when he nodded at Yua's ex again. "Shirai-san. _Shitsurei shimasu_."

He waited for him to return the gesture before gently guiding Yua to the restaurant's exit. It was impossible not to feel the man's eyes boring into the back of his head as they passed, but Wakatoshi used his broad back to shield Yua from his invasive gaze.

The tension was finally broken by the noise of the busy intersection outside the restaurant. Wakatoshi pulled Yua along without a second thought. She followed him automatically and continued to squeeze his hand like her life depended on it. He wanted to make sure she was all right before they joined the rest of the team. She was rattled from their interaction with Shirai-san, and he doubted that she would be able to hide her unease for long, especially from Rui-kun.

He rounded them into the restaurant's alley and didn't stop until the noise from the street softened to a low rumble. His pulse thudded hard in his ears when he saw Yua standing with her head dipped low, hands clasped tightly against her stomach. She looked so small, which was baffling because he never considered her as anything but larger than life. She was doing everything she could to stay composed in front of him.

Wakatoshi gripped Yua's shoulders and helped her lean against the wall to calm her frayed nerves. He then positioned himself in front of her, hoping that his proximity would catch her attention. But she continued to look down at his chest with dulled eyes. The rage he kept in check flared when he realized Shirai-san was the cause of her current state.

With a gentleness he didn't know he possessed, he curled his left index finger, tucked it under her chin, and tipped her face up until she was forced to look at him. Wakatoshi wasn't sure how he was going to bring her spark back, but he was sure as hell going to try. Slowly, awareness began to trickle back into her captivating eyes. He exhaled softly. That was a start.

"Are you all right?" Though the answer was obvious, the question still needed to be asked. His manager gaped at him for a long moment before she bobbed her head gently.

"Y-yes," Yua replied, her voice unsteady. "I'm fine." Her answer was louder, but it sounded like she was assuring herself more than him in that moment. "I just wasn't expecting to run into my ex today."

Wakatoshi brushed his thumb just below her lush bottom lip, partly because he'd wanted to do that for weeks, but mostly because he hoped that touch would continue to ground her. "Ex-boyfriend or ex-fiancé?"

Did his question sounded neutral like he intended? Envy had been sitting heavily in the back of his throat ever since introductions were made between himself and Yua's ex. He'd only known her for less than two months, but he was still envious of the fact that Shirai-san knew his manager on such an intimate level.

Yua's harsh scoff pull Wakatoshi from his thoughts. She leaned her head back against the wall and inhaled deeply. "Ex-boyfriend," she clarified. Her next response was pained. "My assistant caught him fucking a client in my office two months ago."

The simmering rage in Wakatoshi's chest bubbled up so fast that he had to plant his left hand beside her head to keep himself steady. Had he heard her correctly? His whole body thrummed with heat. Any respect he might have considered for Shirai-san evaporated in the wake of his fury.

"He _cheated_ on you?"

Yua blinked owlishly at the barely leashed anger in his question. Wakatoshi wasn't used to letting emotions rule his thinking, so he gritted his teeth while he waited for her response. His own relationship record wasn't very good, but infidelity was abhorrent. There was absolutely no excuse for it.

"Can I punch Shirai-san until he apologizes to you?"

His manager's eyes grew large. She then shook her head and crossed her arms. "You'll have to get in line." The corners of her lips lifted in a wry smile. "Tetsu-kun and Tak-kun have been wanting to beat Kazuki ever since I told them he cheated on me."

"I'd be more than happy to join them," Wakatoshi growled. He looked down the length of the alley and briefly wondered if Shirai-san was still waiting in the restaurant's lobby. But Yua reached out, squeezed his elbows, and gave him that pointed look he'd become accustomed to over the last month. It seemed like his line of thinking was a bit too obvious.

"I appreciate the offer. But I-I'm all right. Really." She protested when he furrowed his brows at her in skepticism.

Wakatoshi expected Yua to say that everything was fine when it clearly wasn't, but it still didn't sit well with him to see her like this. It wasn't his place to fix her problems, but he wanted to see her smile again. What could he say to make her laugh? Tendou-kun often said his deadpan delivery was hilari—

He stiffened when Yua's hands at his elbows began to wobble. Her head had dipped to the ground again in an attempt to hide her expression from his perceptive gaze. But she wasn't fast enough; her bottom lip was trembling.

Wakatoshi carefully removed her hands from his elbows and positioned them lightly on his chest. "…You're shaking."

Yua lifted her head, and Wakatoshi's heart tightened at the tears threatening to spill from the corners of her eyes. She stared in bewilderment when she noticed her hands shaking against his chest. She kept saying everything was fine, but her body was pleading for her to see the opposite.

"O-oh? Look at that, I _am_ shaking." Her voice cracked when she balled her hands into fists. "I kept telling myself that if I saw Kaz again I'd be the one to beat the shit out of him, but it looks like I fucked up my chance."

Wakatoshi quickly held her hands tighter to his chest. He was losing her. "Yua-san…"

Her tear-soaked eyes locked with his. He couldn’t recall the last time he’d seen such anguish. "Do you know what he said to me after he came to get his shit from my apartment?"

He shook his head and kept his tone muted. "What did he say?"

"That everything was _my_ fault,” she sniffled. “He called me a coward and a control freak because I didn't want to support his business plan. And that he couldn't be with someone who lacked ambition."

Wakatoshi wanted to tell her that bastard could fuck right off, but he kept silent. Rage wasn't what she needed right now.

"And you know what? Maybe he's right. I've been at Peak1 since I graduated and haven't wanted to go anywhere else. But I'm _happy_ there. If I love what I'm doing, shouldn't that be enough for him?" Yua's gaze slipped down to their hands. She wasn't talking to him anymore. "Sure, we could've started a new business together, but there was too much at stake and his plan wasn't solid." Tears streamed down her cheeks, and her next inhale was deep and panicked. "Does that make me a control freak? I just wanted us to be prepared, but I guess he was right about me being too chickenshit to try something new—"

When Wakatoshi felt her trembling form sag against him, he caught her as she burrowed her face in his shirt. Her arms slid beneath his open track jacket and wrapped tightly around his waist. Instinctively, he used his arms and body to shelter her as she remembered Shirai-san's cruel parting words.

He could only imagine the pain she was experiencing right now. Sobs and uneven breaths shook her frame while hot tears soaked through his white t-shirt. He pulled her deeper into his protective embrace. All he could do was lend her his strength until she was ready to stand on her own again.

"Shhhh, Yua." He soothed against her ear. "Breathe with me. Slowly. In and out."

Wakatoshi repeated the instructions until his calming voice broke through her bad memories. Gradually, her body melted into his as she followed his stable breathing pattern. The world seemed to fade away until it was just the two of them. Eventually, the last of the violent shivers racking her body subsided. And all Wakatoshi could hear was their matched heartbeats and even breathing.

He tucked the top of her head under his chin and drew circles on her back with his left hand. "You're safe."

Yua turned and snuggled her cheek over the spot where his heartbeat was loud and relentless. Her arms tightened around his middle, and Wakatoshi wrapped his left arm across her shoulders for extra support.

Relief flooded his body at her sigh of contentment. When she started crying, he froze momentarily because he had almost no experience with comforting someone when they were this upset. But his body acted on its own when she sagged against him.

Experienced or not, he wasn't going to abandon her when she needed him the most.

Then, Wakatoshi remembered their attraction had started with a single touch. It was startling at first, but the electricity between them was familiar now. In fact, he went out of his way to be as close to Yua as possible. She seemed too bright for him at times, but he was pulled in by her warmth nonetheless.

As he drew her into his embrace, he hoped the intensity of their connection would be enough to make up for his awkwardness. Thankfully, his guess was correct. Everyone said he was dependable, but that was mostly due to his volleyball skills and knowledge. It was nice to be needed for something besides that.

Wakatoshi was still surprised his advice worked. Providing emotional support was something he rarely did for anyone, let alone a woman as strong and capable as Yua. But he would hold her like this all day if that's how long it took for her to feel stable again. And he couldn't ignore how perfect she felt in arms. Her perfume was fresh and clean; it reminded him of the trips he'd taken to the countryside north of Hokkaido with his parents when he was younger.

"T-thank you, Wakatoshi-san." Yua's gratitude was muffled because she was snuggled in his chest again. He tried not to shiver when the low vibrations from her voice rippled across his chest and down his back. The way she said his name caused his mind to wander to more heated places.

"Wakatoshi," he murmured.

Yua shifted in his arms, and he fought the urge to pull her closer. She looked up at him with puffy, mascara-stained eyes and he somehow knew not many people had seen her in such a vulnerable state. He thumbed the rest of her tears away but smudged more mascara around her eyes in the process. His well-intentioned clumsiness brought a smile to her lips.

"We haven't known each other long," she objected softly. A blush traveled up her neck and settled prettily on her freckled cheeks. "Are we that close already?"

"Your face was buried in my chest _and_ you've got a death grip around my waist.” Wakatoshi tried not to sound too smug when he draped his arms around her loosely. “I'd say we're pretty close."

Yua's dimples made an appearance when her smile widened. She nodded in acceptance. "Wakatoshi, then." Her hands suddenly flew to his chest when she noticed the mascara stains on his t-shirt. "Oh, look at that!" She fussed under her breath. "I knew I should’ve worn the waterproof one today.”

"At least it's not blood."

Yua laughed this time, and Wakatoshi decided he'd never tire of hearing that honeyed sound.

"Very funny, Ushijima-sensei."

Wakatoshi cleared his throat. Her cheek remained on his chest, and her hands bunched gently in his shirt. She didn't want to face reality just yet, so he indulged himself and traced more lazy shapes along her lower back.

"My offer still stands," he rumbled. "Just say the word and I'll punch him until he apologies."

Yua turned and rested her chin just below his collarbone. His heart skipped a few beats at her adorable pout. "I'm having a hard time imagining you beating someone up. You're a giant teddy bear."

He brushed the back of his fingers across her cheek. "I can be irrational when someone I care about is hurting."

Yua nibbled on her bottom lip as she considered his words. How had she come to mean so much to him in such a short time?

"W-what if Kazuki is still in there?" Fear caused her voice to waver again.

Wakatoshi gripped Yua's shoulders as he reluctantly broke their embrace. His answer was firm. "Even if he is, I won't let him ruin the rest of your day. And don't forget— the team will be right beside you. I'm sure they'll do more than enough to keep you distracted."

Yua's eyes brightened at the thought of the boys she considered her younger brothers. "I _did_ want to talk about how great they played today."

Wakatoshi nodded. "And Rui-kun will probably suggest that we should start practicing right away."

"He's like his dad," she chuckled. "Always trying to improve."

"Yua." The sincerity in his voice caused her eyes to snap to his. "I don't know the details of your breakup with Shirai-san, but I know he's lying. A relationship goes both ways, so you can't be at fault for everything." He exhaled and hoped his next words would put her at ease. "And ultimately, _he_ was the one who chose to destroy your trust by cheating."

"I-I know," Yua whispered, nodding fast. "My mind knows that…but my heart is still telling me that I could've done something to save our relationship." Her jaw tightened. "And my heart isn't willing to listen to reason right now."

Wakatoshi rubbed his hands up and down her arms to hide his nervousness. "I'm sure you know this, but I'm not the best with expressing myself. Or trying to make other people feel better when they're upset." He sighed. "I'm never sure of what to say. But if you need to vent or just need someone to listen; I'll do my best to help." He thumbed her chin before tracing it along the elegant line of her jaw. "You're always taking care of me and the team. And I know you're capable, but I want to make sure you're taking care of yourself, too."

When Yua’s eyes watered again, he thought he’d said something wrong, so he opened his mouth to apologize. But she quickly shook her head. "Wakatoshi, that’s very kind of you. You're right. I have a terrible habit of taking care of everyone but myself. Actually, most event planners I know have the same habit."

Wakatoshi wasn't prepared for what she did next.

Yua rested a hand over his heart and rose until she was on the tips of her toes. His eyes widened as her face quickly moved closer to his. All he could think about was her intoxicating perfume and how beautiful she looked as her eyes slid closed. But it was the gentle, lingering kiss she placed on his cheek that caused heat to bloom from his face to his toes.

"I'll try not to be a bother," she mumbled hesitantly. "But I'll let you know if I'm having a bad day."

His hands moved on their own again; they were settled firmly on her hips before she could completely pull away. She gasped at the sudden movement and steadied her hands on his solid chest. "You're never a bother to me."

Wakatoshi knew he was in trouble when he couldn't drag himself away from her warm and vibrant eyes.

Yua's heart hammered as she realized that she would finally discover if Wakatoshi was a good kisser like she imagined.

The timing felt _right_ as they moved to meet each other in the middle, their lips just grazing—

**_RIIIIING. RIIIIIING. RIIIIIIIIII—_ **

Yua would've flown into space if she hadn't been anchored to earth by her assistant coach’s big hands. And Wakatoshi almost snarled at the interruption. After a few seconds, they realized Yua's phone was responsible for ruining the moment. She reached for her phone with shaking hands, and his eyes narrowed when she raised the offending object to her ear.

"Hello?" She answered breathlessly. "Rui-kun? N-no, everything's fine. Yes, Ushijima-sensei's with me. No, no! Please start eating— we're coming back now. Okay, see you soon. Bye."

“He really has the worst timing," Wakatoshi grumbled.

Her eyes twinkled when she noticed the fierce glare on his face. Before he could express his ire, she quickly jumped to her toes and kissed his other cheek as an apology for Rui-kun's disruption. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Wakatoshi softened at the same words her said to her last week. He knew the moment had passed, so he decided ask her something he'd been thinking about for a while. "Would you let me thank you properly for all your hard work?"

A surprised look crossed Yua's face before she grinned. Her dimples were present again. "What do you have in mind?"

He took a deep breath. He needed to ask this before all courage fled his body. "Could I take you out for dinner? There's this restaurant I love going to with my mom; the food is excellent and the owner loves spoiling his regulars."

Yua cocked her head. "Dinner?"

Suddenly, Wakatoshi was concerned that she might interpret his invitation the wrong way and think he was making a move on her, considering the current situation with her ex. He rubbed the back of his neck as he hurriedly tried to explain himself.

"I know you just went through a breakup, so I hope I'm not being insensitive by asking you to dinner because I know I can be insensitive most of the time. But that's almost never on purpose." Damn, he never rambled on like this. But it was too late to stop now. "And I was actually going to ask sooner, but I kept putting it off because I didn't know _how_ to go about asking you. But if I am being insensitive, please know that I'm asking you as a friend because I really _do_ think of you as one—"

Wakatoshi's heart dropped to his stomach when he saw Yua trying to hold in her laughter. This was one of the few times he wished he was effortless with his words like Tendou-kun. When she finally _did_ laugh, he could feel the back of his neck heating with embarrassment. He should've just kept his mouth shut—

"Dinner would be _great_."

He blinked in shock. "Yua…?"

Amusement was written on her face. "I said, 'Dinner would be great.' And don't worry about being insensitive. There's no way you could've known about my ex before today. But I really appreciate the consideration." Wakatoshi exhaled heavily at her reply. "And for the record, I would've said yes if you had asked me sooner."

Wakatoshi tried to sound coherent, but all he could manage was an incredulous, “Really??”

Yua nodded. “And we’ll finally get to know each other better." Wakatoshi recalled his challenge to her when she was undecided about his offer to manage the Tigers. "I haven't known you long, but you made a friend out of me when we met." She looked up at him fondly. "The advice you gave to Rui-kun told me a lot about you."

Wakatoshi was certain his face would be permanently flushed red after their conversation. "Failure is a sensitive topic. I'm glad I didn't disappoint him. Or you.”

"I meant it when I said you're sweet," Yua said quietly. "I see it all the time when you work with the boys." She hesitated briefly before fitting her hand along the sharp line of his jaw. He covered her hand with his own. "And whenever you're with me. I hope the rest of the world gets to see that part of you."

Wakatoshi's fingers closed over hers gently. She sighed when he feathered soft kisses in her palm. "I'll think about it." He grinned at when she quirked a brow at him. "I have a reputation to consider, after all."

"Whatever you say, Ushijima-sensei," Yua mocked. She pulled away from his face, but their hands remained twined this time. "Oh! Do I still have mascara on my face?"

Wakatoshi nodded grimly. "I tried to help, but I only made it worse."

His manager chuckled. "Good thing I always carry a pack of wipes." She seemingly produced a packet out of thin air, then used her phone as a mirror to expertly clean the black smudges around her eyes. "Much better. How do I look?"

The look he gave her was a mix of amusement and wonder. She really was prepared for anything. "Beautiful."

Yua's eyes crinkled when she flashed him another dimpled smile. Her fingers were threaded comfortably with his. "C'mon, let's head back. There won't be any food left if we wait much longer."

Wakatoshi squeezed her hand as she pulled him down the alley and towards the street. He couldn't help but smile when she returned his gesture with a firm squeeze of her own. This was the Yua he was familiar with. Strong. Confident. And breathtaking. The energy between them zipped straight from their twined hands to his core, and he closed his eyes briefly to commit the sensation to memory.

Yua wouldn't let him fall.

The sunlight momentarily blinded Wakatoshi when his eyes fluttered open. Yua was the first thing he saw. He couldn't explain it, but time slowed. She looked back at him with an unwavering trust that made his stomach flip. It was a look he was familiar with. For most of his life, leadership roles had been thrust upon him. Most were welcome, but some were unwanted.

Being the firstborn (and only) son of a prominent and influential family came with its privileges, as did being the ace and captain of most of the teams he had played on. He was entrusted with the responsibility of carrying on his family name and traditions and with leading his teams to victory.

However, these roles also came with pressure that was constantly at his back and on his shoulders. It was suffocating at times, and Wakatoshi didn't realize how heavy these burdens were until recently because he was used to carrying everything on his own.

But he realized something as he stared at the remarkable woman taking him back to the restaurant. He wasn't used to following anyone. He was always responsible for leading. When he was younger, he thought that being a leader meant being in control, hence his dislike of unfamiliar situations and people. It was easier for him to navigate and succeed if he knew what to expect.

While he had learned over the past few years that following and taking direction wasn't a bad thing, the need to be in control when things became too uncomfortable was still strong. And despite all his accomplishments, he felt like he wasn't enough for people. At least, that's what he concluded from his previous relationships. Sometimes it felt like volleyball was all he was suited for, and that he was severely lacking in other parts of his character because of it.

But the more time he spent around Yua caused him to forego his carefully curated routines and trusted thought processes. It had been a long time since anyone was able to hold his attention like this. Yes, volleyball brought them together, but it was her charisma and tenacity that made him crave _more_.

He enjoyed basking in her light.

They were friends, and friends trusted each other. The very least he could do was put trust in her like she did in him. Surprisingly, he felt no pressure. Only a lightness in his heart, because he was beginning to shed the weight of the expectations put upon him. And all of this was thanks to the woman he was currently following without question.

Wakatoshi couldn't wait to see where Yua would take him next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, this chapter had me feelin' some typa way!!!!! I was originally going to have this chapter start from Toshi's POV, and the first part from Yua's POV was originally the cliffhanger end for the previous chapter. BUT I DIDN'T WANNA BE MEAN TO Y'ALL HAHA. 
> 
> I haven't written from Toshi's POV since chapter 7, so it was really nice getting back into his head and exploring some of his insecurities. I was honestly worried that I was taking things too slow, but I love love looooove how their friendship/relationship is progressing. Their strength comes out in different ways, but they'll ultimately learn they need each other and don’t have to do everything by themselves.
> 
> AND DON'T WORRY…ROMANCE IS ON THE WAY!!! I promise Rui-kun's not gonna ruin their dinner date. I'm aiming to have the next chapter up in the next two weeks, so you won't have to wait too long! I'm not sure if anyone reads all the way to the end, but if you do, THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH. Writing this has been such a fun experience and I'm happy you're along for the ride! 💖😍😘🥰


End file.
